A ma place
by shinobu24
Summary: Oliver et Felicity ne se connaissent pas, enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Après tant d'années, l'une a pris la place de l'autre et s'est glissée dans ce qui aurait pu être sa vie. Mais rien n'est immuable. UA, Olicity, Rating T. (Poste d'OS en tant que chapitre "bis" en parallèle de cette fic, rating M.)
1. Chapter 1

**A ma place**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'histoire de cette fic est à moi.

 **Bonjour à toutes.**

 **Je me lance dans un nouvel Olicity. Cette fois ce sera un UA et avec une construction un peu différente. Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement (j'espère être claire). Je pense numéroter les OS en chapitre bis pour que ce soit plus simple à suivre dans l'ordre.**

 **J'ai envie de vite partager ce premier chapitre avec vous pour avoir vos retours et vos avis. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée de ma fréquence de publication. Je ferai au mieux … ! Et désolée pour les fautes restantes, soyez indulgentes, je n'ai pas de beta.**

 **J'en profite pour passer un message à ssteward331, si elle passe par là. J'ai eu ton message privé de façon très tardive, à cause du site ou de mon application ?, du coup je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te répondre rapidement (et je ne sais même pas si mon message a été correctement envoyé ?).**

 **Après ce message perso, je vous laisse lire. Bises**

Une petite fille blonde de six ans était assise seule sur les marches devant l'école. Sa mère était encore en retard. Elle en avait l'habitude et ça ne la gênait pas, elle savait que sa maman travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle lui avait expliqué quand son papa était parti, qu'elle allait devoir être grande alors elle l'aidait comme elle le pouvait. Elle travaillait bien à l'école, restait sage et essayait de la faire rire et de lui faire plaisir. Elle avait appris à grandir et à se débrouiller pour pouvoir rester seule chez elles quand sa maman travaillait. Elle s'occupait tranquillement, elle aimait lire et apprendre, tout paraissait simple et elle avait besoin de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elle savait déjà lire depuis un an ce qui lui permettait de s'intéresser à toutes sortes de choses. Sa mémoire lui permettait de retenir une quantité d'informations incroyables et tous les jours sa mère s'amusait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait appris et elle l'écoutait lui parler des contes, de géographie, de sciences, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu écouter ou lire la veille, en posant sur elle un regard doux et fière. Et tout ce qu'elle découvrait la poussait à chercher à comprendre, naturellement sans que ce soit un travail de sa part. Elle avait un intérêt pour le monde qui grandissait jour après jour.

Un petit garçon blond de cinq ans vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui s'était rapproché, il avait un regard triste. Des yeux bleus perdu dans le gris du ciel.

\- Toi aussi on t'a oublié ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle et il plia ses jambes pour se recroqueviller. Ses vêtements chauds et de bonne qualité ne semblait pas lui tenir assez chaud et il avait l'air complètement abandonné.

\- Ma maman est juste en retard.

\- C'est ta maman qui vient te chercher ? Elle hocha la tête. Tu en as de la chance. Moi c'est le chauffeur de mon papa.

\- Tu rentres chez toi en voiture ? Il hocha la tête à son tour. C'est toi qui a de la chance, si sa maman avait pu avoir une voiture, elle serait venu la chercher avec mais elles devaient se contenter des transports en communs qu'elle détestait les jours de pluie.

\- Tu veux qu'on change de place ? Elle se mit à rire à son idée mais le petit garçon garda son sérieux.

\- Je peux pas, je connais pas ton papa et ta maman.

\- Tu verras, ils sont très gentils et peut être qu'ils te préfèreront à moi, lui répondit-il en regardant dans la cour de l'école les enfants qui rejoignaient leurs parents. La petite fille gardait un regard intrigué posé sur lui.

\- Et je veux pas laisser ma maman, précisa-t-elle.

\- Et ton papa ?

\- Il est parti, répondit-elle en détournant son regard. Je crois qu'il est mort mais ma maman ne veut pas me le dire pour que je ne sois pas triste.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment observant les allers et venues des passants sur le trottoir devant la grille de l'école. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la cour de l'école en courant et la petite fille se leva pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le petit garçon écouta la dame s'excuser de son retard, elle embrassa sa fille et la pris par la main pour l'emmener chez elles. La petite fille se retourna, ses cheveux blonds volant dans les airs et elle lui fit un signe de la main en lui souriant. Il observa la petite fille au manteau rose s'éloigner de lui, puis le chauffeur dans sa Bentley se gara et descendit pour lui ouvrir la porte quand il s'approcha de la voiture. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de sa journée et il répondit en marmonnant. Il allait retourner chez lui et retrouver sa mère occupée avec ses amies ou de mauvaise humeur, son mère surement absent, encore à son travail.

#########################################

\- Felicity ? J'ai besoin du dossier McKeeney.

M Robert Queen, président de Queen Consolidated venait de pénétrer dans le bureau de la vice-présidente Felicity Smoak.

\- Oui, je l'ai à la main. Je devais vérifier les résultats, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

\- Vous auriez trouvé un autre vice-président, tout aussi compétant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue en la prenant par les épaules. Puis récupéra le dossier qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tout y est ?, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander ça à Felicity, mais déformation professionnelle, il vérifiait tout ce qu'on lui donnait.

\- Oui. J'ai ajouté quelques notes concernant ses acquisitions passées. Vous avez tout.

\- Merci, on se voit à la réunion, lui lança-t-il en partant avec un grand sourire.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Diriger une aussi grande société n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Elle travaillait dans cette entreprise depuis sept ans maintenant, elle était entré en tant qu'informaticienne et grâce à ses compétences, son implication et son intelligence, elle avait gravit les échelons. Felicity se rassit à son bureau et s'étira, elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle lança un regard à la baie vitrée pour admirer le paysage. Elle avait un bureau spacieux dont pratiquement un mur entier en verre donnait sur la ville. Les jours de beau temps, elle arrivait à apercevoir la mer à la lisière de l'horizon. Elle était installée ici depuis que Robert lui avait donné son titre de vice-présidente. Ça allait faire un an bientôt. Elle vérifia l'heure, elle avait encore le temps d'aller déjeuner avant sa réunion. Elle prit la direction de la cafeteria, après avoir salué son secrétaire. Il lui rappela à cette occasion qu'il allait devoir s'absenter pendant un mois, à partir du soir même. Il devait passer des examens médicaux, elle lui souhaita bon courage et se fit une note mentale de lui envoyer un petit quelque chose quand il serait hospitalisé. Il était parfait et il l'avait vraiment beaucoup aidé à prendre sa nouvelle place et à connaitre l'envers du décor et les mondanités qu'elle ne maitrisait pas encore à cette époque.

Arrivée à la cafétéria, elle examina les différents plats et se décida pour une assiette de légumes accompagnés de poisson. Elle jeta un œil à la salle et prit la direction d'une petite table dans un coin. Le self était assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir un grand nombre des employés de **Queen Consolidated** et à son habitude, elle s'installa dans un coin tranquille.

Il l'avait vu arriver et ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis. Elle était toujours très bien habillée. Le plus souvent une robe ou une jupe accompagnée de talons, des couleurs vives qui lui égayaient la vie. Felicity assise, leva les yeux se sentant observé. Elle aperçut Barry, l'ingénieur informatique avec lequel elle travaillait auparavant. Elle lui sourit et il lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien envie de compagnie et la tienne est toujours la bienvenue. Son sourire devint plus grand et il s'assit en face d'elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup Barry, ils avaient travaillé ensemble pratiquement depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette entreprise.

\- Comment va la vice-présidente ?

\- Bien, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour la réunion importante de cet après-midi, mais le rythme devrait ralentir un peu après ça.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu partageais le bureau de ces incompréhensibles informaticiens ?

\- Tu veux dire de ces incroyables informaticiens !, se mit-elle à rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui mais les autres ne le voit pas comme ça ! On était à part, mais au centre de l'entreprise. Toutes les demandes importantes passaient par nous. Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait adorée travailler avec Barry. Il s'y connaissait autant qu'elle en informatique et elle n'avait pas besoin de tout expliquer à chaque fois.

\- Oui, c'était génial. Mais c'est bien maintenant aussi.

\- Surement moins drôle, souligna-t-il.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas là pour me faire rire. Mais intéressant quand même ! Je n'aurai pas accepté la place sinon.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à se rappeler de leurs bons moments quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en se promettant de déjeuner ensemble la semaine prochaine, ça leur manquait à tous les deux de ne pas se voir aussi souvent qu'avant.

Elle prit la direction de son étage en lançant un signe de la main à Barry. Il observait tous les détails qu'il pouvait percevoir pour les enregistrer. La façon dont elle se levait en le regardant, de marcher en lui lançant un dernier sourire. Elle lui manquait tellement depuis qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble et même s'ils se voyaient pour déjeuner, ce n'était plus pareil.

Felicity passa son après-midi en réunion, puis elle s'échappa. Ce soir elle était invitée, elle devait se préparer. Elle se présenta chez Robert et Moira à 19 heures comme prévu, comme une fois par mois. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être en retard. Elle avait été accueillie dans cette famille les bras ouvert. Robert Queen l'avait prise sous son aile après qu'il est fait sa connaissance et appris ce qui lui été arrivé. Elle avait travaillé durement pour ne pas usurpé l'intérêt dont ils faisaient preuve à son égard et prenait plaisir à les voir aussi souvent que possible. Elle sonna et Moira vint lui ouvrir elle-même, la serra dans ses bras et l'invita à la suivre. C'était toujours un plaisir de passer la soirée invitée chez les Queen. Elle déposa son sac et sa veste sur le divan. Théa descendait les escaliers, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu viendras au concert d'Imagine Dragons, avec moi ?, sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu ne préfères pas y aller avec une amie ?, lui demanda-t-elle un air étonné.

\- Je sais que je m'amuserai beaucoup plus avec toi. Alors ?, en se reculant et en lui faisant de grands yeux tristes pour finir de la convaincre.

\- Oui, avec plaisir.

Moira les observait en souriant, Théa s'était trouvé une grande sœur d'adoption. Elle aimait les voir ensemble à s'amuser et à s'entendre aussi bien. Felicity accepta avec un vrai plaisir d'accompagner Théa au concert, elle aimait sa compagnie et ça lui donnerait une occasion de sortir. Elle était la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Robert lui avait donné sa chance dans le monde du travail et lui avait donné par procuration une famille.

Ils se mirent à table et passèrent un moment convivial dans un cadre qui pouvait facilement impressionner les personnes invitées venant pour la première fois dans le manoir des Queen mais pour Felicity, elle considérait cet endroit presque comme chez elle. Elle ne se serait jamais permis de venir sans y être invitée mais l'ambiance qui y régnait à chaque fois la faisait se sentir bien et acceptée. Robert Queen en bout de table, Moira à sa gauche, Felicity à droite et Théa assise à côté d'elle. Robert parlait travail et la discussion fut vite déviée sur le prochain concert. La soirée se passait dans une bonne ambiance quand un bruit se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée.

Théa s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase quand elle vit Oliver franchir le seuil de la porte. Ses parents et Felicity suivirent son regard. Oliver s'approcha un peu plus, il semblait tanguer légèrement et se tenait au mur ou aux meubles près de lui.

\- J'ai l'impression de casser l'ambiance !, lança-t-il à la tablée avec une voix légèrement éraillée.

\- Oliver, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir. Moira était surprise comme tout le monde. Ça faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Oliver et c'était toujours en coup de vent. Il passait chez lui en revenant de voyage, avant de repartir pour une nouvelle destination connue de lui seul.

Oliver était le fils ainé des Queen, il avait tout. Une vie qui lui souriait, des moyens financiers, des relations, une place dans l'entreprise de son père mais il lui manquait l'envie de construire sa vie et un minimum de sérieux. Et cela désolait sa mère. Elle tentait de l'aider au mieux, et de lui parler pour lui faire comprendre quand il était près d'elle mais il ne voulait rien entendre, lui répondant qu'il préférait s'amuser plutôt que de passer sa vie à faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Oliver attrapa un verre de vin sur la table et commença à le vider et s'assit à table, à côté de sa mère. La fatigue du voyage et la semaine de fête sans interruption qu'il venait de vivre commençait à se faire ressentir.

\- Tu as eu une semaine productive ?, lui demanda son père ironiquement.

\- Si tu veux parler de cocktails alors oui, lui répondit-il en riant et sans le regarder. Il se pencha vers sa mère et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Elle leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son fils. Puis il se recula en posant enfin le regard sur son père.

Son père ne répondit pas immédiatement et serra sa serviette pour se contenir. Oliver continuait de sourire de sa plaisanterie. Moira prit la main de son mari dans la sienne pour lui demander de rester calme.

Théa avait perdu son sourire et regardait ses parents avec inquiétude, ça allait recommençait, comme toutes les fois où Oliver débarquait. Elle adorait son grand frère mais depuis qu'il passait son temps à disparaitre pendant plusieurs mois c'était devenu véritablement tendu à chacun de ses retours. Il avait toujours été fêtard aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il venait la voir dans sa chambre, elle prête à aller au lit, et lui faisait choisir la couleur de sa cravate ou de sa chemise pour se rendre à la fête du soir prévue. Puis il l'embêtait cinq minutes, l'embrasait pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et disparaissait. Le problème était devenu de plus en plus présent quand les fêtes en semaine se multiplièrent. Il venait la voir de moins en moins fréquemment pour finalement partir de chez eux pendant plusieurs semaines pour des fêtes sans interruption.

Felicity restait silencieuse et se faisait toute petite. Elle n'avait jamais croisé Oliver et la première impression qu'elle en eu ne fut pas la meilleure. Elle le connaissait bien sûr, qui ne connaissait pas le fils des Queen, mais elle l'avait toujours vu de loin lors de réceptions où son père l'avait contraint à venir et à une période où elle n'occupait pas encore sa place de vice-présidente et qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de la famille.

\- Oliver, ne parle pas à ton père de cette façon !, le sermonna sa mère gentiment.

\- Ah, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de reproches. Ça commençait à me manquait ! Oliver se pencha vers sa mère pour l'embrasser rapidement en ayant l'intention de fuir cette tablée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler à tes parents comme ça.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? fut sa première et seule pensée. Oliver fut coupé dans son mouvement pour se lever de table et posa son regard sur Felicity. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et le regardait sans animosité, et avec un peur qu'elle tentait de cacher, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se conduire de cette façon avec des parents aussi adorables, et elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Elle se senti prisonnière de son regard quand toute son attention fut tournée vers elle.

\- Et je peux savoir qui tu es pour te mêler de ça? Felicity hésita un instant.

\- Je m'appelle Felicity, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est une employée…commença à expliquer Moira.

\- Et une amie, compléta Théa.

\- Et tu partages la table de ma famille ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil nerveux à son père mais ne dit rien.

\- Il y avait une place vide, lui répondit-elle froidement.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle remettait ça, mais ferme la Felicity. Le regard d'Oliver se fixa de nouveau sur elle. Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle parle. C'était bien elle ça, toujours à l'ouvrir pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait mais là, c'était une situation familiale qui ne la regardait pas.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, lui répondit Oliver en lui lançant un sourire mauvais. Je vais vous laisser reprendre ce merveilleux repas en famille, en balayant sa famille et cette inconnue du regard.

Oliver se leva de table et pris la direction de sa chambre. Il monta les marches d'un pas lourd. Son mois de fêtes sans interruption et l'alcool commençait à lui peser. A l'étage, il avança dans le couloir, il retrouvait le parfum de chez lui. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre de sa sœur dont la porte était entrouverte. Sa décoration avait changé, les poupées avait fait place aux vêtements et aux accessoires de mode, il ne l'avait pas vu grandir pensa-t-il en souriant tristement. Il reprit sa marche et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et s'endormit, avec un arrière-gout dans la bouche. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait bien fait de revenir ici.

 **A vos reviews!**

 **Bises**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents: Chapitre 1 et 1bis, "Pourquoi lui".**

 **On m'a fait la remarque que la différence d'âge entre Oliver et Felicity n'est pas respectée mais c'est un choix, c'est un UA et je leur ai donné quasiment le même âge.**

 **Et désolée pour le temps de publication de la suite mais j'ai été lâchement abandonnée par ma clé USB qui est morte et a emporté avec elle ce que j'avais déjà écrit. RIP :(**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant.**

* * *

Felicity depuis plusieurs années s'était lancée dans une entreprise justicière. Elle avait dû faire face à son histoire et la dépasser pour s'en libérer. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors à surveiller certaines rues qu'elle savait mal fréquentées. Elle avait appris à se fondre dans les ombres froides, glissant entre les regards, elle savait voir sans être vue. Elle épier les hommes qu'elle pensait capable de passer à l'attaque. Elle fit bouger rapidement ses doigts engourdis pour activer le flux sanguin. Elle avait froid, elle avait besoin d'action pour occuper son esprit, se défouler et se réchauffer.

Sa distraction de la veille lui revenait en mémoire de façon insidieuse. Elle était occupée et d'un coup elle se rendait compte qu'elle repensait à ce corps. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur un dossier et elle entendait sa voix murmurer. Elle avait eu besoin de fantasmer mais ce qui la perturbait c'était que son esprit avait évoqué, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, Oliver Queen. Le seul qu'elle aurait voulu éviter.

Elle reprit conscience du monde environnant quand elle entendit une femme crier à l'aide. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus attentive et se mit en action. Elle courut sur les toits au-dessus du voleur qu'elle avait repéré et sauta de la petite hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait pour le rejoindre et l'arrêter dans sa course. Cet homme avait volé le sac d'une femme accompagnée de sa petite fille, elle le maitrisa sans beaucoup de mal. Elle faisait toujours un peu peur avec son accoutrement d'amazone et ça lui permettait de les prendre par surprise souvent sans avoir besoin de se battre. Elle était revenue sur ses pas après avoir récupéré l'objet du larcin. Elle avait observé la petite fille apeurée et sa maman qui tentait de la rassurer. Des émotions et des souvenirs refaisaient surface, elle les refoula rapidement et s'approcha d'elles.

La petite fille leva la tête et l'observa. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer immédiatement et posa un regard inquiet sur elle. Felicity lui sourit. Elle savait qu'elle devait être impressionnante pour une petite fille. Son costume noir épousait ses formes, il était simple et résistant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en une natte qui tombait dans son dos et elle portait un masque qui lui recouvrait la tête et descendait jusqu'à son nez. Seul ses yeux et le bas de son visage était à découvert. Elle regarda la mère de la petite fille qui avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle et la surveillait avec inquiétude. Elle lui tendit son sac, et la femme avança le bras avec prudence, quand elle attrapa l'anse, Felicity le lâcha et disparue dans la nuit.

##########

Quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Oliver Queen, Felicity s'inquiétait toujours pour Robert. Il lui avait déjà parlé d'Oliver tout comme Moira. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait responsable de son comportement sans entrer dans les détails.

Elle était dans son bureau à préparer ses réunions de la journée quand Robert Queen arriva. Il l'embrassa et s'excusa encore pour le comportement de son fils. C'était toujours tendu entre eux et les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arranger. Quand son patron évoqua le nom de son fils, Felicity senti ses joues rougir, ou peut-être bien que c'était seulement le fait de son imagination, mais elle ressentait une gêne de parler de lui et elle tentait toujours de refouler les images que sa mémoire lui rappelait inlassablement. Felicity de son côté s'excusa pour s'être mêlé de ce qui ne la regardait pas lors du repas, elle n'avait pas à prendre part à la conversation.

Robert souffla en secouant la tête, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait correct mais Oliver ne l'avait jamais écouté. L'ambiance dans leur famille n'avait pas toujours été parfaite mais il pensait réellement qu'avec le temps ils pourraient se rapprocher mais tout s'était au contraire compliqué. Il lui parla de ce que Théa lui avait déjà dit, il avait coupé les vivres à Oliver et le retenait chez eux. A ces mots Robert grimaça, il lui donnait l'impression de retenir son fils captif. Il lui confia ensuite qu'il avait pris une décision, en partie grâce à elle, et elle l'encouragea à parler et l'écouta.

Robert s'assit sur un fauteuil face au bureau de Felicity et celle-ci s'assit à côté de lui. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et la regarda.

\- J'ai un service à te demander Felicity. Il était penché en avant les coudes en appuie sur ses jambes et les mains jointes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dite moi de quoi il s'agit. Elle s'inquiéta de le voir si sombre tout à coup.

\- Je te demande de prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Je veux que tu y penses sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien.

\- J'aimerai aider mon fils. Je dois lui montrer l'importance de prendre sa vie en main et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Il releva la tête et la regarda d'un air suppliant presque.

\- De moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et le laissa continuer.

\- Oui, toi parce que tu lui as tenu tête.

\- Je ne pense pas être la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à Oliver Queen, en étouffant un rire.

\- Détrompe-toi Felicity, il sourit tristement. La plupart des gens le laisse faire pensant que ça peut leur rapporter quelque chose et lui sait user de cet avantage. Toi tu lui as tenu tête sans te soucier des répercussions sur ton travail. Et pour ça, je pense que tu es capable de m'aider. Je sais que ton secrétaire est partie en maladie et j'aimerais qu'Oliver le remplace pendant son absence.

\- Oliver serait mon secrétaire ? Une idée complètement saugrenue selon elle.

\- Tu pourrais lui montrer les rouages de l'entreprise petit à petit et ça passerait peut être mieux si ce n'est pas moi qui tient ce rôle.

Felicity ne dit rien, surprise et encore sous le choc de cette demande. Robert tapota d'un geste paternel ses mains jointes et se leva. Il était parti depuis peut être cinq minutes quand elle décida de bouger. Elle ne pouvait dire que oui à cette demande. Robert Queen l'avait aidé depuis ces dernières années et elle devait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'en remercier. Elle réfléchit à ce problème toute la journée mais elle en revenait toujours au fait qu'elle devait bien ça à son patron.

En fin de journée, elle prit la direction de son bureau, à cette heure sa réunion avait due s'achever. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle approcha et son patron lui fit signe de s'assoir. Il la regarda en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

\- Alors tu as une réponse à me donner.

\- Oui. Je suis d'accord pour qu'Oliver sois mon secrétaire, … Elle fit une pause cherchant ses mots. Mais je compte le former comme bon me semble.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Felicity, lui répondit-il avec un sourire soulagé.

\- J'aimerai que votre secrétaire me donne un coup de main pour la formation en bureautique et je me chargerai du reste.

Robert se leva et prit Felicity dans ses bras et la remercia encore. Le soir même, Robert arrivé chez lui convoquait Oliver dans son bureau. Celui-ci, qui trainait dans le salon avec sa sœur, leva les yeux au ciel à l'ordre et fini par se lever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui le surveillait avec inquiétude, il lui sourit doucement et pris la direction du bureau de son père. Depuis qu'il était revenu, son père avait tout fait pour le retenir, ses amis n'avaient pas pu venir le voir et lui n'avait pas pu repartir, n'ayant plus aucun moyens financiers ou de locomotion. Les premiers jours avaient été très tendus, ne communicant que par des cris et des démonstrations de force. Puis il avait pris conscience de Théa, des regards qu'elle lui lançait et de la peine ou de l'inquiétude qui se peignait sur ses traits. Il avait alors arrêté de tenir tête à son père, en tout cas dans ses paroles mais son comportement restait distant et froid avec lui.

Il s'arrêta à la porte, frappa doucement, puis il ouvrit et entra en entendant son père. Il se revoit entrer dans ce bureau quand il était enfant. Un bureau sombre et impressionnant, plein de dossier, une lumière qui tente de percer le sérieux qui s'en dégage. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que maintenant, il voyait un homme derrière ce bureau et non plus son père. Il lui demanda de s'assoir et Oliver s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il était inquiet, surement qu'une impression pensa-t-il amèrement, ou en tout cas pas une inquiétude le concernant. Robert Queen finit par lever le nez de son dossier et regarda son fils, comment avaient-ils fait pour s'éloigner autant. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Oliver, à partir de demain tu vas travailler dans l'entreprise. Je me suis organisé pour que tu sois accueilli. Je pense que ça te fera du bien de travailler…

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ?, le coupa-t-il.

\- Non, je fais ça pour toi et j'espère que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte…

\- C'est fini ?, lui demanda-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Son père le regarda avec tristesse. Il ne pouvait même pas rester dans la même pièce que lui plus de cinq minutes.

\- Oui, c'est fini. On part demain à sept heures, soit prêt.

Oliver sortit sans rien dire. Il allait faire un effort pour Théa, c'était juste pour elle qu'il allait tenter de bien se conduire dans cette famille. Elle n'y était pour rien et elle pâtissait de cette situation. Elle lui avait souvent demandé au début pourquoi il disparaissait pendant plusieurs jours ou plusieurs mois mais il n'avait pas voulu briser l'idée qu'elle se faisait de sa famille. Alors il n'avait rien dit, il avait continué à fuir, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus loin.

##########

Le lendemain la route se fit en silence, Robert et Oliver à l'arrière de la voiture, conduit par le chauffeur de l'entreprise. Ils arrivèrent devant le building de Queen Consolidated. Oliver leva la tête pour observer l'ensemble de l'immeuble qui se perdait dans le ciel. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Ils arrivèrent, toujours sans parler, dans le bureau présidentiel. Robert Queen s'installa à son bureau et Oliver resta debout à observer la vue. Cinq minutes après Felicity arrivait avec Gloria la secrétaire de Robert.

Quand Felicity entra dans le bureau, elle était soulagée de ne pas arriver seule. Gloria avait été convoqué elle aussi, elle devait l'aider à former Oliver pour son travail. Ils se saluèrent, Oliver fit un signe de tête à Felicity en se demandant bien pourquoi elle était là, il se montra froid et distant, il ne préférait pas connaitre les maîtresses de son père. Par contre, il eut un sourire rayonnant, que nota Felicity quand il vit Gloria.

\- Gloria je suis ravie de vous voir. Oliver s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi aussi M Queen.

\- Ne m'appelez pas M Queen. Vous m'avez toujours appelé Oliver et je préfère que ça continue comme ça. La secrétaire jeta un coup d'œil à son patron et acquiesça.

\- Alors ça sera Oliver, monsieur, en lui rendant son sourire.

Robert leur fit signe ensuite de s'assoir. Il devait expliquer à Oliver ce qui l'attendait. Il avait préféré garder cette information pour la dernière minute et lui-même n'avait rien demandé.

\- Oliver, le but de ce travail est de te faire découvrir les aspects de l'entreprise que tu ne connais pas.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était là, contraint et forcé. Il ferait le minimum pour pouvoir se débarrasser de cette corvée. Il ignorait royalement Felicity et évitait de regarder son père.

\- Tu seras le secrétaire de mademoiselle Smoak pendant un mois, reprit-il.

\- Tu plaisantes, se mit-il à rire. Son secrétaire ? Il les regarda les uns après les autres mais aucun ne riait.

\- Elle a occupé plusieurs postes et gravit les échelons. Il n'y a personne de mieux placé pour tout te faire découvrir.

Elle avait gravit les échelons, pour lui ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle avait usé de ses charmes pour en arriver là. Il pensa à Théa, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il posa un regard dur sur Felicity qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était décidé, il allait se venger sur elle, ce sera l'exutoire de cette comédie noire. Felicity face à lui, ne baissait pas les yeux, elle devait lui tenir tête comme elle avait commencé à le faire sinon elle allait se faire manger toute crue. A cette idée une image de son fantasme lui revint en tête et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Elle se gifla mentalement et reprit le contrôle. Oliver tentait encore de se faire à cette idée idiote selon lui quand son père reprit la parole.

\- Elle sera ton supérieur direct et toutes les décisions te concernant passeront par elle. Gloria quant à elle complètera ta formation au niveau bureautique, il y a une série de choses que tu dois savoir faire pour seconder efficacement mademoiselle Smoak.

Robert attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il regarda Felicity qui le rassura d'un regard et par la même occasion elle s'encouragea. Ça n'allait pas être aussi terrible. Robert se leva et tout le monde en fit de même. Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et observa Felicity prendre la direction de son étage accompagnée de Gloria et Oliver. Il espérait que tout ceci lui donnera le déclic dont il avait besoin et qu'il reprendrait le contrôle de sa vie. Il avait toute confiance en Felicity, elle seule pouvait l'aider.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide pour la suite mais je ne vous promet rien! Je suis devenue complètement parano et je fais dix milles sauvegardes pour être sure de ne pas tout perdre de nouveau.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 2**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables.**

Après être sortis du bureau de Robert, Felicity, Gloria et Oliver montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Felicity écoutait avec intérêt les informations que Gloria obtenait d'Oliver. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait passé les dernières années à profiter de la vie et que finalement la réalité arrivait à le rattraper. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, Felicity hallucina, qui pouvait oser faire ça à Oliver Queen. Cette femme était toute puissante ici. Elle avait su se choisir le meilleur allier.

Gloria, qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, faisait deux têtes de moins qu'Oliver, elle était fine, habillée sobrement et avec gout. On voyait au premier coup d'œil qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression sans en faire trop. Elle posait sur les gens un regard sérieux et doux, quand Felicity avait eu des difficultés en arrivant à sa place de vice-présidente, Gloria avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Elle était sérieuse et compétente, et depuis des décennies dans l'entreprise.

Ils descendirent de l'ascenseur, trois directions s'offraient à eux. Le couloir de gauche menait au bureau du second vice-président Ray Palmer, le couloir en face d'eux menait à une grande salle de réunion à laquelle faisait face une petite cuisine, ils avancèrent dans le couloir de droite pour arriver au bureau de Felicity. Oliver observait les lieux, il y avait le bureau du secrétaire qui trônait face au couloir et perpendiculaire au bureau de la vice-présidente. Les murs de celui-ci était fait de vitres qui permettait de surveiller ce qui s'y passait et inversement pensa-t-il avec regrets.

L'ambiance était studieuse, on entendait au loin le téléphone de la secrétaire de Palmer et la voix étouffée de celle-ci quand elle décrochait. Les secrétariats étaient protégés d'une observation directe car les couloirs faisaient un petit crochet pour permettre aux deux vice-présidents de travailler sans se sentir observés. Tout ceci baigné dans une atmosphère beige. Où qu'il regardait, Oliver ne voyait que des tons beiges dégradés, c'était bon pour vous faire devenir dépressif pensa-t-il. Heureusement que quelques touches de gris brisaient cette teinte discontinue. Le bureau, son bureau, était simple et en bois marron. Il était équipé d'un ordinateur, imprimante, téléphone et toute la fourniture de bureau dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il secoua la tête à cette idée, il allait avoir besoin de fourniture de bureau. Oliver fut tiré de ses observations quand Gloria invita Felicity à rejoindre son bureau tandis qu'elle lui expliquerait les bases et elle lui proposait de faire un point après ça pour voir de quoi elle aurait besoin. Felicity la remercia, disparue dans son bureau et s'installa pour travailler.

Gloria fit installer Oliver dans le fauteuil, mit en marche l'ordinateur et lui expliqua ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Son travail se résumait à seconder Felicity, il devait bien sûr répondre au téléphone, recevoir les rendez-vous, mais aussi gérer son emploi du temps, lui préparer ses dossiers et s'il était parfait répondre à toutes ses attentes. Gloria vit le sourire en coin d'Oliver à sa remarque et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Hors de question Oliver, en lui lançant un regard sérieux.

\- Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de relation avec mademoiselle Smoak. C'est ta supérieure. A la rigueur, tu peux voir quelqu'un de l'entreprise, même si c'est fortement déconseillé mais pas interdit, mais pas ta supérieure.

Son regard restait sérieux et intransigeant. Voilà une première mise en garde qui lui était adressé et c'était une possible piste pour se faire renvoyer mais il n'était pas prêt non plus à coucher avec la maîtresse de son père. Une fois l'ordinateur lancé, elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement du planning électronique et de tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile concernant le fonctionnement de l'entreprise, des horaires au self du personnel.

Pour finir Gloria, lui demanda s'il avait des questions et de mimer une prise de communication et de rendez-vous pour vérifier s'il avait retenu l'essentiel. Dans l'absolu, Oliver Queen savait se rendre abordable, le problème c'est qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Et tout le problème de la situation reposait sur ce point. Gloria l'observait travailler, il était intelligent et retenait rapidement ce qu'on lui expliquait quand il y mettait du sien. Il ne lui manquait que la motivation et l'envie de faire quelque chose de bien. Quand elle fut satisfaite de son niveau de maitrise, elle le félicita et lui demanda de la suivre.

Gloria frappa à la porte du bureau de Felicity, celle-ci abandonna son dossier et lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, suivie d'Oliver. Felicity les invita à s'assoir, se focalisant le plus possible sur Gloria en jetant des coups d'œil à Oliver. Elle lui expliqua ce que Oliver était capable de faire et lui demanda de quoi elle avait besoin. Felicity la remercia pour son aide, et lui précisa qu'elle aurait besoin qu'il puisse prendre des notes en réunion et que quelques notions de sténo seraient utiles, mais pour un début c'était suffisant. Elle le cachait mais tout ceci l'angoissait terriblement. Elle allait devoir se retrouver seule avec lui, devoir travailler en restant concentrer alors qu'il était juste à côté. Elle pourrait le faire, c'était quelque chose d'important pour Robert. Et elle devait se raisonner, elle avait fantasmé sur son corps mais en ce qui concernait son comportement, elle ne connaissait personne qui arrivait à son niveau de mépris la concernant.

Gloria finit par se lever et rappela à Oliver qu'il pouvait venir la voir s'il y avait un souci ou une question. Celui-ci la remercia, il était sur le point de quitter le bureau à son tour quand Felicity le retint.

\- J'aurai besoin…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle devait prendre les choses en main et être directive pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Ce n'était pas son tempérament mais elle savait qu'elle était obligée de se forcer.

\- Va prendre de quoi noter, je dois te donner des consignes.

Elle le vit se tendre à l'ordre, il ne la considérait pas comme sa supérieure et il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, elle le savait. Il se retourna cependant pour sortir et elle grimaça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle allait devoir trouver une juste mesure entre donner des ordres et être à son écoute. Quand il revint, il s'assit en face d'elle, bloc ouvert et stylo levé prêt à écrire. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'interpréter son comportement, qui s'apparentait plus à de l'ironie qu'à une véritable docilité.

\- Quand la société Steward & Co, cherche à me joindre tu peux m'interrompre même en réunion. C'est un des plus gros dossiers dont je m'occupe et en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué avec eux. En revanche pour les autres, tu prends le message et tu m'en fais part. Habituellement je fais un point des messages et de mon planning avec John, mon ancien assistant, le matin en arrivant, à midi et en milieu d'après-midi. Quand tu as un doute, tu me demandes.

Oliver prenait des notes, il était concentré pour l'instant et elle en fut ravie. Ça pouvait se passer finalement mieux que prévue.

\- Tu as des questions ?

\- Non, tout est clair, en lui lançant un regard sérieux.

\- Très bien, je te laisse rejoindre ton bureau. Merci.

Il se leva et s'assit à son bureau. Il avait l'impression encore de cauchemarder. Pour l'instant, il allait prendre ses marques, éviter de faire trop de vagues et de faire trop bien aussi ce qui lui était demandé. Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir l'employé du mois. Il n'eut pas le temps de respirer que son téléphone sonna.

\- John, c'est Rosie. Il y a un monsieur James qui se présente pour mademoiselle Smoake. Est-il attendu ?

\- Ce n'est pas John…

\- Je me suis trompée de numéro ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est bien le secrétariat de mademoiselle Smoake. Je suis Oliver son nouveau secrétaire, précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, très bien. Désolée. Alors pour monsieur James ?

Oliver consulta l'agenda affiché et vérifia les rendez-vous et lui confirma qu'il était attendu. La dénommé Rosie le remercia et raccrocha. Dix minutes plus tard, le rendez-vous attendu arrivait à l'étage. Oliver le reçu et le fit attendre dans la petite salle d'attente dans le couloir, en revenant sur ses pas il frappa à la porte de Felicity et elle lui fit signe d'entrer en raccrochant son téléphone. Il la prévint que son rendez-vous de onze heures était arrivé.

Felicity devait ferrer ce client, ça lui permettrait d'étendre leur collaboration avec l'Europe. Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe et son chemisier, souffla pour garder son calme et se dirigea dans le couloir pour le rencontrer. Oliver l'observa, elle avait un sourire resplendissant et vrai. Il avait vu assez de sourires faux pour faire la différence rapidement. Elle accueillit cet homme avec plaisir et l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter, tandis qu'Oliver prenait les appels. En fin de matinée, elle lui demanda de réserver au restaurant du centre « Chez Victor ». Il s'exécuta et se surpris encore une fois à être aussi discipliné. Il sourit en coin, il fallait savoir endormir l'ennemie pour lui donner un coup par surprise.

Quand ils furent partis, il souffla un moment, posant ses pieds sur le rebord de son bureau en s'adossant dans son fauteuil. Il observa son costume, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis ce genre de costume stricte. Il vérifia l'heure, il allait pouvoir respirer pendant deux heures au moins. Son ventre gargouilla, il commençait à avoir faim. Il évalua l'intérêt de descendre au self du personnel. Il allait surement avoir des dizaines de paires d'yeux fixés sur lui et il préférait éviter. Il ne se considérait pas comme imbu de sa personne, mais devoir venir travailler dans l'entreprise de son père en tant que secrétaire, ça ressemblait plutôt à une punition qu'autre chose. Il prit la direction de la petite cuisine à l'étage. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à manger, sinon il irait faire un tour à l'extérieur. Mais ça aussi, il préférait éviter. Il devrait traverser le hall d'accueil et à une heure où il y avait beaucoup de passages.

Il entra dans la cuisine, simple et fonctionnelle, elle était blanche avec des touches de bleu. Moins déprimant que les couloirs pensa-t-il. Il y avait tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin, micro-onde, bouilloire, vaisselle, réfrigérateur. Une table avec quatre chaises et un plan de travail avec un évier. Il se dirigea sans attendre vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit, en plus de ça il était garni. Il était encore penché à choisir ce qu'il pourrait manger quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se releva et tomba sur une jeune femme brune, les cheveux coupés au carré et très sophistiquée. Elle était plus petite que Felicity mais en imposait par son comportement énergique et direct.

\- Ah, Oliver Queen ! Ravie de te rencontrer pour ton premier jour, en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi aussi, il lui serra la main, une poignée franche et des mains douces pensa-t-il.

\- Jessica, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis la secrétaire de monsieur Palmer.

\- L'autre couloir, hein ? On est censé être rivaux ?

\- Cette entreprise est une grande famille voyons, en lui souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas de course pour atteindre la présidence ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

Il ne connaissait pas encore Ray Palmer mais sa réputation parlait pour lui. Un petit génie scientifique, qui avait le sens des affaires et qui appartenait à une famille importante. Il avait voulu se faire lui-même et ne pas compter sur sa famille c'est pourquoi il était venu travailler chez Queen Consolidated. Il était son parfait opposé, à cette pensée, il grimaça.

\- Pas entre Felicity et Ray, ils s'entendent bien.

Il ne connaissait pas Felicity, seulement ce que son père lui en avait dit. Elle avait gravit les échelons mais surement grâce un savoir-faire particulier sinon pourquoi son père l'encenserait autant et la gardait près de lui.

\- Comment s'est passé ta première matinée ? reprit-elle en se penchant dans le frigo et en attrapant son repas.

Oliver souffla et s'assit face à elle pour déjeuner.

\- J'ai répondu au téléphone, pris des rendez-vous, réservé une table au restaurant, en comptant les tâches sur ses doigts. Je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Et Felicity n'a pas été trop pénible ?

Oliver resta étonné. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un disait du mal de Felicity.

\- Non. Je dois m'attendre à quoi exactement ?

\- Comme un peu avec tous ces directeurs je pense, elle est toujours mécontente de ce que faisait John, rien n'était jamais assez bien. Ou bien il n'était pas assez rapide,…elle fit un geste vague de la main pour lui signifier que la liste n'avait pas de fin. Avec monsieur Palmer, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans moi, en se mettant à rire.

Oliver l'observait, elle aurait été plus intéressante au bord d'une piscine que dans un bureau mais dans ce contexte son esprit de peste devait faire des merveilles. Elle descendait Felicity sans avoir l'air d'y toucher et se mettait en avant.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de l'entreprise puis de leurs occupations. Quand elle eut terminé elle rangea tout et se leva pour sortir. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna et lui lança un bon courage pour le reste de la journée. Elle sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire radieux.

Oliver regagna son poste lui aussi. Il passa devant le bureau de Felicity, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et poussa la porte. Il entra en laissant la porte ouverte et en guettant le bruit de l'ascenseur. Il observa la vue, vraiment magnifique, fit le tour du bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil de direction. Sur son bureau, une seule chose personnelle, une photo encadrée et qui paraissait ancienne, il se retourna pour vérifier sur les étagères contre le mur du fond, pas d'autres. C'était étrange. Il la prit dans sa main pour l'observait, une petite fille blonde avec un grand sourire qui prenait dans ses bras une femme blonde qui devait être sa femme. Une photo anodine mais chargée de souvenir. Il profita du fauteuil cinq minutes puis repris son exploration. Il y avait une série de dossier sur un bureau contre le mur face à la baie vitrée, différents tas, surement selon leur degré d'importance. Il décida qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant et sorti. A ce moment, il entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, il ferma la porte du bureau de Felicity et s'installa au sien. Celle-ci arriva d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle releva la tête et lui demanda s'il y avait des messages. Il lui parla d'un rendez-vous pris, rien de plus.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, Oliver se leva de son fauteuil à cinq heures moins le quart. Il frappa à la porte de Felicity et entra quand elle lui fit signe. Il la prévint qu'il allait bientôt partir et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Elle le remercia et il sorti, il éteignit le matériel informatique et parti sans attendre. Il avait rencontrés quelques employés, il avait découvert son bureau et surtout il avait survécu à sa première journée. Son père voulait le mettre à l'épreuve et il voulait garder un œil sur lui, mais en étant dans les locaux de l'entreprise, il pourrait aussi surveiller son père. Il gardait aussi à l'esprit qu'il avait promis à Théa de faire un effort et il teindrai sa promesse dans la mesure du possible. Il devait être patient, ça lui coûtait d'être ici à faire le larbin mais il pourra peut-être en tirer un avantage.

Felicity le regarda partir distraitement, en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était fait autant de soucis. Cette première journée s'était très bien passée. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi pourri que sa réputation de fils de riche, le laisser penser.

* * *

 **Ca avance doucement, Oliver prend ses marques. Le prochain chapitre sera plutôt orienté sur Felicity.**

 **J'ai vite posté la suite pour celles qui étaient impatientes et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. J'espère à très vite pour la suite.** **Je vous embrasse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bonjour à toutes.**

 **Première chose, je réponds aux commentaires.** **On m'a demandé pourquoi Oliver ne reconnaissait pas Felicity sur la photo alors qu'ils se sont vus enfants. Dans le premier chapitre je raconte une rencontre qui a été unique et même s'ils se sont vus plusieurs fois, Oliver ne peut pas se souvenir d'elle alors qu'ils avaient seulement 5 et 6 ans (enfin en tout cas pour ma part je ne m'en souviendrais pas!).**

Le lendemain, la matinée commença doucement. Oliver arriva alors que Felicity était déjà au travail. Il s'immobilisa un moment, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il prit le temps de l'observer, elle avait joué de ses charmes pour en arriver jusque-là mais elle savait donner le change et faire croire à son travail. Il s'installa à son bureau puis se leva pour aller à la cuisine et voir Jessica pour prendre un café.

Dans l'après-midi, il était en train de vérifier les pièces d'un dossier, en prenant son temps. Felicity lui avait donné une liste de tâche qui semblait sans fin. Il vit son père arriver dans le couloir et baissa rapidement la tête pour éviter son regard. Son père s'arrêta devant son bureau et garda son regard posé sur lui. Oliver ne releva pas la tête, il sentait son regard essayer de se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Il l'entendit se racler la gorge pour lui parler, mais le téléphone se mit à sonner et il décrocha sans attendre pour éviter de lui parler et éviter de l'entendre.

Robert fini par se retourner pour entrer dans le bureau de Felicity. Celle-ci l'observait, elle lui fit un sourire triste quand il entra et se leva pour le saluer. Il s'assit et lui demanda comment ça se passait avec Oliver et elle le rassura, il prenait ses marques. Robert savait qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, ils allaient pouvoir travailler côte à côte, apprendre à se connaître et il espérait qu'ils allaient se rapprocher. Il fit le point sur un dossier et reparti dans son bureau sans un regard pour son fils, il devait lui laisser du temps.

De son côté, Felicity se sentait légère. Elle devait rejoindre Théa ce soir pour leur concert d'Imagine Dragons. Elle avait rendez-vous avec elle au stade de Starling City. En fin d'après-midi, elle se dépêcha de boucler ses dossiers et laissa le reste de son travail moins urgent sur le coin de son bureau, elle aurait la journée du lendemain pour terminer tout ça. Elle rentra chez elle se changer et elle reparti aussitôt.

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'entrée nord du stade, les couloirs qui permettaient d'accéder au centre était noirs de monde. L'ambiance était bonne et la soirée promettait d'être exceptionnelle. Elles s'achetèrent de quoi boire et manger, et cherchèrent leur places. Le stade de Starling était le meilleur endroit pour assister à des concerts. Il était grand et à ciel ouvert, ce qui permettait de profiter de la musique et des nuits agréables. Elles étaient très bien placées, sur le côté sans manquer un seul recoin de la scène et assises. Le privilège d'appartenir à la famille Queen. Felicity n'était pas jalouse de ces facilités quand c'était pour quelqu'un comme Théa, qui était sérieuse et travailleuse, en revanche, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à l'admettre pour quelqu'un comme Oliver qui ne pensait qu'à jouir de son nom qui rendait tout trop facile et en oubliait de travailler pour obtenir le mérite de porter ce nom. Une fois installées, Felicity demanda à Théa de ses nouvelles, celle-ci évita un peu la question, elle observa la scène et les gradins qui se remplissaient. Puis elle tourna la tête vers son amie, son visage s'était tendu.

\- Tout se passe bien avec Oliver, lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?, Felicity était très étonnée.

\- Je sais que parfois il peut se montrer méchant avec les personnes qu'il ne connait pas et qu'il juge mal. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Vu la façon dont il t'a parlé chez nous…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, et je suis une grande fille. S'il s'en prend à moi, je saurais lui répondre, je l'ai déjà fait, en lui faisant un sourire.

Felicity continuait de l'observait, elle était triste que Théa se mette dans cet état à cause de son frère et elle fut touchée qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour elle. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elles allaient pouvoir laisser leurs inquiétudes de côté ce soir.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le brouhaha de la foule se faisait plus important. Quand les projecteurs s'éteignirent une clameur traversa le stade et les applaudissements éclatèrent à l'entrée du groupe sur scène. Ce n'était que la première partie mais les gens étaient prêts à vibrer et le groupe chauffa le public à point. L'ambiance explosa quand Imagine Dragon entra sur scène, Felicity observait Théa qui était déchainait et elle suivi son exemple. Elles passèrent la soirée à chanter à tue-tête pour se défouler et profiter de cette énergie. Avant le rappel, Théa entraina Felicity par la main, elle suivait le mouvement et s'inquiéta quand elle la vit prendre la direction des coulisses. Elle essaya de lui parler mais le bruit l'empêchait de l'entendre, Thé montra son badge au vigil et il les laissa passer. Une fois plus au calme, Felicity la retint pour pouvoir lui demander où elle comptait aller. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'être une Queen vous permettez d'avoir des billets de choix.

Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre et on les accompagna jusqu'au manager qui leur laissa regarder le rappel depuis les coulisses. Felicity observait autour d'elle, tout ce monde qui grouillait en arrière, elle approcha d'un pas et découvrit le stade face à la scène. Elle pouvait voir les gens danser dans la fosse, les cris de joie se mélangeant aux riffs des guitares. Puis elle se mit à observer le groupe, les regards et les sourires échangés entre eux. Quand ils sortirent de scène, ils étaient heureux et riaient, leur manager les félicita et leur présenta les invités du soir. Théa, timide au début, se mit à leur poser des milliers de questions quand ils lui adressèrent la parole. Pour sa part, Felicity était plutôt mal à l'aise d'être là, pensant qu'elles étaient plutôt en train de les gêner qu'autre chose. Elles furent invitées dans leur loge, d'autres personnes les attendaient et tout ce petit monde se mit à se saluer et à les congratuler. Le chanteur se rapprocha d'elle pour lui parler durant la soirée et elle se détendit enfin, l'ambiance était plaisante. Au fil de la conversation il apprit qu'elle avait habité à Las Vegas tout comme eux. Les souvenirs de cette période remontèrent à la surface et la rendirent triste.

Au bout d'une heure, elle attrapa Théa par le bras et lui dit qu'il était temps de rentrer, celle-ci essaya bien de parlementer mais rien n'y fit. Felicity et Théa remercièrent les personnes qui s'étaient occupées d'elles et le groupe, elle était sur le point de se retourner quand le chanteur lui attrapa la main et inscrivit un numéro sur sa paume. Elle le regarda faire en essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Théa lui comprimer son autre main. Quand il se releva le visage pour la regarder, Felicity ne trouva rien de mieux à préciser qu'elle avait un portable sur lequel elle aurait pu noter son numéro. Il sourit mais je n'aurais pas pu te prendre par la main, précisa-t-il. Elle sourit mal à l'aise et Théa l'entraina à sa suite avant de lui sauter de lui sauter dessus une fois dehors. Elle la força à enregistrer le numéro immédiatement et la tanna pour qu'elle envoie un message mais elle refusa. Elle avait été surprise de son geste mais tout ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était un chanteur qui passait sa vie à voyager et il ne lui avait donné son numéro que dans le feu de l'action.

##########

Le lendemain fut un jour comme un autre. Le retour au travail fut un peu plus pénible à cause de la fatigue. Elle fut irritée quand Oliver oublia de lui rappeler le changement de lieux de la réunion pour son rendez-vous important de la matinée, ce qui conduisit à un retard conséquent et à montrer à son client un vice-président peu impliqué dans son travail. Elle ne voulut pas s'énerver contre lui mais elle lui fit la remarque d'être plus attentif.

A midi, elle partit de son bureau sans un mot, les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle craignait de l'envoyer sur les roses à la moindre imbécilité qu'il lui dirait. Elle prit la direction du self et retrouva Barry avec plaisir, il se rendit compte de sa rigidité.

\- Tout va bien Felicity ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, mon nouveau secrétaire n'est pas encore complètement formé et il a tendance à faire des bêtises.

\- C'est normal.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée et je supporte moins cet état de fait, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle changea brusquement de sujet de conversation et lui raconta sa soirée, elle voulait éviter de se monter la tête et de s'énerver contre Oliver pour rien. Elle se détendit au bout d'un moment et plaisanta pour oublier son énervement du matin.

Quand Oliver arriva à son tour au self, il aperçut de loin Felicity rire avec un de ses amis surement. Elle ne semblait pas aussi familière avec ses collègues. Il détourna rapidement le regard et serra les dents, il avait plutôt mal prit sa remontrance du matin, même s'il avait fait exprès d'oublier de lui rappeler le changement de lieu de la réunion. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse la morale et il n'avait toujours pas digérer la façon dont elle l'avait pris de haut.

Felicity quitte avec regret son ami et retourne dans son bureau. Oliver n'est pas revenu et elle ressent un soulagement. Elle se met à travailler sur le projet de Robert, il a eu l'idée cette année, de donner un projet aux vice-présidents et de les mettre en compétition scientifique. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'améliorer l'infrastructure électrique de la ville en dépensant le moins d'argent possible. Il n'y avait pas de limite de temps mais le premier à avoir une idée devait convoquer le président et le vice-président pour faire une présentation et gagnait le respect des autres. Et Felicity avait bien l'intention de gagner cette compétition. Elle ne s'aperçu même pas du retour d'Oliver, concentrée sur ses schémas. Elle ressenti une décharge d'énergie, elle avait trouvé le moyens de faire des travaux réalisables sans un cout trop élevé. Elle appela sans attendre Barry et lui demanda de venir immédiatement, cinq minutes après il entrait dans son couloir, il salua Oliver et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Felicity. Elle lui sauta presque dans les bras, elle le noya sous une multitude d'infirmations. Il fut obligé de la prendre par les épaules pour la faire se calmer et tout reprendre depuis le début. Il était au courant de la compétition, elle lui exposa son idée et il fut convaincu de sa victoire.

\- Tu devrais faire participer Oliver. Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua. Ça lui permettrait de se sentir impliqué et ça pourrait le motiver.

Elle acquiesça et jeta un regard à son bureau. Oliver tourna la tête rapidement pour qu'elle ne le surprenne pas à les observer. Barry était toujours de bon conseil, elle pouvait essayer. Elle appuya sur l'interphone.

\- Oliver, tu peux venir s'il te plait.

Elle le vit se redresser et entrer dans le bureau avec un bloc à la main.

\- Barry, je te présente Oliver, il remplace John pendant un moment.

Barry s'avança et lui tendit la main qu'Oliver lui serra.

\- Barry Allen, ingénieur informatique, au dixième étage.

\- Et c'est un petit génie, précisa Felicity.

\- Dit celle qui a un QI supérieur au mien, plaisanta Barry.

Felicity se retourna vers Oliver pour tout lui expliquer, la compétition et son idée de l'instant.

\- Et on a besoin de toi, pour prendre des notes et tu nous aideras pour le projet.

Oliver acquiesça, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, Barry et Felicity pensaient plus vite que leurs paroles. Il essayait de suivre mais une bonne partie concernait des données scientifiques qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Felicity le vit hésiter dans sa prise de note, elle ralenti son débit de parole et lui expliqua quelques notions. L'idée était simple, ils allaient utiliser le réseau électrique déjà existant et lui apporter de l'aide pour la production d'énergie avec des ressources écologiques. Ils pouvaient implanter de plaques photovoltaïques au-dessus des poteaux électriques et les raccorder directement et soulagerait le réseau électriques. On évitait ainsi des travaux faramineux et des dépenses inconsidérées.

Felicity et Barry se mirent à faire des schémas de construction et elle demanda à Oliver de leur apporter un café avant de faire des recherche sur les matériaux utilisés ans la production des plaques. Elle le senti se raidir, se mordit la langue et Barry la regarda prudemment. Oliver sorti sans rien dire et prit la direction de la cuisine, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle grimaça, elle oubliait par moment qu'elle parlait au fils de son patron et Barry sentait venir l'orage. Oliver revint et leur donna leur café sans rien dire avant de rejoindre son bureau et de se mettre à son travail. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le prenaient vraiment pour un crétin.

Au bout de deux heures, les plans avaient bien avancés et Oliver avait réussi à trouver quelques informations intéressantes même s'il ruminait encore sur la façon dont Felicity lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait donné un ordre, à lui. Ils se réunirent pour faire le point, remercièrent Oliver pour son aide et Barry s'échappa pour rejoindre son service et Oliver son bureau. Un quart d'heure après son père arriva et entra, sans un mot et en ignorant son fils, dans le bureau de Felicity. Celle-ci lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, elle avait eu une idée pour la compétition, Barry et Oliver l'aidait pour la mettre au point. Il la félicita chaleureusement en la prenant par les épaules. Oliver, qui les observait depuis son arrivée, serra les mâchoires, il ne cachait même pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, devant lui. Son père savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de ses aventures, il l'avait surpris avec une femme quand il était plus jeune et depuis c'était restait tendu entre eux. Il lui tenait toujours rigueur de son comportement si léger et de faire souffrir sa mère. Son père avait bien essayé de lui en parler depuis mais il mettait un terme à toute conversation qui prenait cette direction. Il se leva et parti avant que son père ne ressorte. Il n'allait pas rester à les regarder si proche l'un de l'autre, en ignorant son sentiment d'abandon.

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 4**

* * *

Oliver rentra au manoir et fonça dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il ne vit pas Théa le regarder passer depuis le salon, il était enfermé dans sa tête essayant déjà de planifier une attaque. Il fit quelques pas, tournant en rond, puis se jeta sur son lit. Il savait que la situation allait être compliquée mais il n'avait pas pensé à tous ce que ça allait déclencher en lui. Il avait été obligé de se plier à l'exigence de son père, il y avait vu l'intérêt de pouvoir le surveiller mais là ça allait trop loin. Son père était proche de Felicity devant lui, il ne cherchait même pas à se cacher. Il affichait sa relation avec elle sans complexe et elle jouait de son statut protégé. Plus profondément il ressentait une blessure d'amour propre suinter. Il s'était senti mis à l'écart mais ça il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer et encore moins à l'avouer aux autres.

Demain, il passera à la vitesse supérieure. Il avait fait un effort pendant deux jours pour se comporter à peu près bien. Demain les hostilités seront déclarées ouvertement. Son père n'avait pas le droit de traiter sa mère ainsi et on ne le prenait pas pour un idiot impunément. Il était Oliver Queen, peut importait ce que pensait Felicity, elle ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. S'il avait pris cinq minutes pour réfléchir posément à la situation, il aurait vu que Felicity n'avait rien fait mais son esprit était corrompu par ce qu'il savait d'elle ou ce qu'il croyait savoir.

Il fut attiré dans le présent par un coup frappé à sa porte. Théa passa la tête et lui lança un regard implorant. Oliver lui fit signe et elle entra, elle s'allongea sans un mot et se blotti contre lui.

\- Tout va bien dans ton travail ? Elle le senti se raidir. Le sujet était plus que sensible pensa-t-elle.

\- Ça va. Son ton était tranchant et froid.

Il se contenait comme il pouvait parce qu'il était avec Théa. Oliver passa sa main sur la tête de sa petite sœur. Le bon côté des choses, il pouvait profiter d'elle.

\- Et avec Felicity ?

\- C'est ton amie ?, demanda-t-il prudemment. Elle hocha la tête. Et tu es sure que c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Bien sûr, la défendit-elle en se relevant sur un coude et en le regardant. Elle attendit un moment avant de reprendre. Tu n'as pas été méchant avec elle ?, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le monde du travail peut être difficile…

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question Ollie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Ce n'est que le travail.

Elle se réinstalla contre lui et ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Oliver observait sa chambre, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus vécu. Elle lui donnait un coup de vieux, une impression d'avoir laissé filé le temps. L'ambiance de la décoration lui rappeler les souvenirs de ses jeunes années et de son innocence. Il regarda Théa, immobile, qui profitait de lui comme elle disait avant qu'il ne décide de s'enfuir encore loin d'ici.

Felicity, heureuse de sa journée, était parti faire un tour de surveillance. Elle était pleine d'énergie qu'elle devait dépenser. Elle entra chez elle tranquillement, se déshabilla pour enfiler son costume noir, un pantalon en cuir, complété d'une veste noire légère et résistante. Elle se coiffa avant de passer son masque, ce temps de préparation lui permettait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de changer d'état d'esprit. Une fois prête, elle quitta son appartement comme une ombre. Elle se faufila dans les rues froides et se posta au bout d'un moment sur un toit pour observer. Quand elle partait pour ses sorties nocturnes elle avait toujours une pensée pour sa mère, c'était un peu pour elle qu'elle faisait ça. Son regard balayait les rues à la recherche des petits truands, puis se perdit sur les fenêtres de l'immeuble face à elle, dans un appartement, une grand-mère discutait avec sa petite-fille. Dans celui au-dessus une jeune femme faisait du sport, un peu plus haut un couple se retrouvait pour passer la soirée ensemble et s'étreignaient heureux d'être enfin réunis. Elle les observa un instant, elle aussi rêvait de ça mais sa vie était compliqué. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un homme en qui elle avait assez confiance pour lui parler de son « passe-temps » et qui l'accepte. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, elle sortait la nuit depuis cinq ans et les quelques hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés n'avaient pas assez comptés pour qu'elle puisse se livrer. Heureusement qu'elle avait des amis proches pour ça.

Elle détacha finalement son regard de ce rêve et se remit à observer la rue au-dessous d'elle. Elle remarqua un homme se déplacer en frôlant les murs, un sac sur l'épaule et un comportement nerveux. Elle se décida à le suivre, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

##########

Le lendemain, Oliver, en arrivant au travail, vit entrer Felicity dans son bureau. Il sourit en coin. C'était le grand jour. Il s'installa à son bureau et modifia le planning de la journée. Son client important de la fin de matinée, annulé.

Barry passa dans la matinée, il le salua chaleureusement en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent un instant avant que Barry aille voir Felicity. Elle appela aussi Oliver et ils firent le point sur leur projet. Oliver ne pouvait pas manquer son sourire, elle était heureuse. Il prenait sur lui, il ne devait pas faire tout exploser encore, il devait attendre le bon moment. Au bout d'une heure, il sorti chercher du café. Il commença à se verser une tasse, ses mains tremblaient. Il posa la tasse, attrapa le bord du plan de travail, se baissa et se força à inspirer profondément. Il devait garder son calme mais il ne pouvait plus la voir sourire aussi sereinement. Elle avait passé sa journée à recevoir des messages et à sourire à chacun d'eux. Elle couchait avec son père et se taper d'autres mecs au passage. Ou bien était-ce lui qui lui envoyait ces messages. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit. Il se retourna brusquement et fit sursauter Jessica. Elle s'excusa et s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se retournait pour reposer son regard sur ses mains. Ça lui pesait de faire semblant. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il ressenti une légère caresse et se concentra dessus. Il avait besoin de contacts, d'amis. Il se retourna doucement vers elle et lui sourit tristement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette de son pouce. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux mais il se redressa et elle se recula.

\- Tu veux en parler ?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement en faisant glisser sa main sur son bras.

\- Non…non ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'une pause.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une petite arriviste essaie de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Par contre il pouvait l'utiliser pensa-t-il.

\- Juste un peu largué par les plans de Felicity pour son projet. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des plaques photovoltaïques moi, se força-t-il à rire.

Il ne rata pas la lueur d'intérêt qui passa dans son regard, il avait su lâcher la bonne information. Il se retourna, fini de remplir les tasses de café et reparti dans son couloir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il foulait la moquette épaisse, étouffant le bruit de ses pas et entra dans le bureau de Felicity alors que celle-ci répondait à un message sur son portable.

Felicity se sentait bien. Elle avait eu une idée pour son projet, sa soirée avec Théa avait été pleine de surprises et elle l'invitait ce soir au manoir pour pouvoir discuter. Elle l'avait fait rire toute la journée en lui envoyant des messages pour savoir si elle avait contacté son prétendant. Elle accepta rapidement son invitation avec plaisir, mais quand elle releva la tête et vit entrer Oliver, elle pensa à ce moment qu'il allait être là ce soir et elle perdit un peu son sourire, avant que son espoir ne reprenne le dessus. Elle pouvait faire comme s'il n'existait pas et ignorer ses attaques.

Cinq minutes après, elle vit son client se présenter à son bureau. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu un rendez-vous planifié, elle jeta un regard à Oliver, plein de questions, et celui-ci la regarda en soulevant les épaules. Elle fit face à la situation, comme toujours. Elle le reçu dans son bureau et fit appel à sa mémoire pour lui parler de son dossier. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'Oliver avait encore fait une erreur ou un oubli calculé. Elle commençait à se poser sérieusement la question, il ne pouvait pas être idiot à ce point. S'il le faisait exprès, il ne cherchait qu'à se faire renvoyer pour pouvoir échapper à son père et ça elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Après son rendez-vous, elle se mit observer Oliver à la dérobée. Elle devait s'éloigner de son bureau, un moment sinon elle allait l'étriper sur place. Comment il pouvait être aussi inconscient de la chance qui lui été donné? Elle le vit changer d'expression, il se raidit sur son fauteuil et se leva pour faire face à l'homme qui venait face à lui. Elle reconnut Diggle dans le couloir, elle se leva, elle se sentait déjà mieux. C'est vrai qu'il était impressionnant quand on ne le connaissait pas, sa carrure de militaire et son air sévère mais c'était un véritable ami. John la vit, laissa Oliver en plan et entra pour la prendre dans ses bras en fermant la porte au nez de son secrétaire.

\- Felicity. Heureux de te revoir, avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi, ta mission s'est bien passée, lui demanda-t-elle quand il se recula.

John était toujours en contact avec des anciens collègues de sa section et ils pouvaient parfois lui confier des missions de surveillance.

\- Le problème a été réglé. J'étais impatient de revenir, je ne voulais pas être absent trop longtemps si tu avais eu besoin de moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi, je peux me débrouiller tu sais.

\- Et il y a eu des changements par ici, dit-il en se retournant vers le couloir.

Oliver les regardait, il n'en revenait pas, d'où elle connaissait un homme de ce genre. Ils avaient l'air proche, amis ou plus? En tout cas, elle commençait, en plus de l'irriter, à le surprendre.

Felicity sourit à John et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Oui, tu sais qui c'est ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui ne connait pas Oliver Queen, voyons.

\- Oui, exactement. Et Robert m'a demandé de le prendre comme secrétaire pour lui faire retrouver le droit chemin, une motivation et pour prendre sa vie en main.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de chose qui reposent sur tes épaules mais je pense que tu en es capable. Et comment il se comporte depuis qu'il est là ? Sa réputation le précède et je ne suis pas sûr que vos caractères soient en accord parfait.

Felicity réfléchi un instant. Est-ce qu'elle allait tout lui dire ? Il serait capable de donner à Oliver une bonne correction.

\- Tu veux que je lui fasse un peu peur ?, lui demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle réfléchissait.

Elle sourit à sa proposition. C'était un vrai plaisir de le retrouver mais elle le remercia et déclina son offre. Quand John ressorti, il lança un regard noir à Oliver. Il avait décidé de lui faire peur et se présenta comme le garde du corps de mademoiselle Smoake.

A la fin de la journée, elle salua Oliver et se rendit chez elle pour se préparer. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Oliver qu'elle serait chez lui le soir même, elle préférait lui faire la mauvaise surprise. Elle savait qu'il la supportait, et supportait son travail, car c'était une demande de son père mais le fait de la retrouver chez lui, ça risquait de faire des étincelles.

Elle se présenta au manoir, le majordome lui ouvrit et elle retrouva Théa au salon. Elle l'attendait impatiemment et lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit en riant à côté d'elle et en sortant son portable.

\- Bon alors ?, lui demanda Thé avec empressement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envoyé de message.

\- Et tu attends quoi ? Un chanteur de rock ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Il t'a donné son numéro, ce n'est pas pour le regarder sans rien faire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, lui répondit-elle avec une grimace.

\- Oui, il a dû te donner son numéro par pitié surement. On ne pouvait pas manquer l'amusement dans sa voix.

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux rapidement pour voir Oliver entrer dans la pièce. Il les écoutait parler depuis cinq minutes. Il avait espéré pouvoir respirer mais elle se trouvait encore là, chez lui. Elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits pour passer la soirée? Elle était obligée de venir tester sa patience jusque ici.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Ollie. Théa fronçait les sourcils, elle glissa sa main sur celle de Felicity qui était restée muette de stupeur.

\- Les garçons ne sont pas toujours gentils, Théa. Je t'ai déjà prévenu, la sermonna-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie. Il avait la langue levée pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à être gentil avec la maîtresse de son père qui se permettait de venir ici mais se mordit la langue.

\- Arrête, la soirée s'est très bien passée et il lui a donné son numéro en l'inscrivant sur sa paume. C'est romantique, avec un air de midinette qu'elle arbora.

\- Il ne savait pas que tu avais un téléphone pour l'enregistrer ?, demanda-t-il à Felicity.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit, commenta Théa.

Oliver étouffa la surprise qui l'envahi.

\- Il a voulu joué au romantique, dit-il ironiquement. Et alors pourquoi tu ne lui a toujours pas envoyé de message, tu as peur qu'il t'est oublié ?

Felicity nota que son sourire n'avait rien de plaisant. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop à la rabaisser et se sentait libre de le faire encore plus hors du cadre du travail. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone, rechercha le numéro et envoya un message. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait manipuler mais elle avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Théa penché au-dessus du téléphone lisait silencieusement, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« _Bonsoir, c'est Felicity. On s'est rencontré lors de votre passage à Starling City. Si vous repassez dans les environs je serais heureuse de pouvoir boire un verre avec vous_. » Elle sourit à Théa et envoya le message en ignorant Oliver.

\- Bien voyons maintenant le temps qu'il va mettre pour répondre. S'il répond bien sûr, précisa-t-il. Il se leva d'un bon du fauteuil où il s'était installé en frappant dans ses mains. Il est dix-neuf heures, je parie que d'ici la fin du repas, il n'aura pas répondu. Non mieux, je parie qu'il ne répond pas du tout.

\- Et moi je te parie qu'il va répondre, lança Théa à son frère. Il sourit à sa sœur et lança un regard plein de condescendance à Felicity.

Ils furent interrompus par Moira qui les invita à rejoindre la table. Ils prirent les mêmes places qu'ils avaient occupées quand Felicity avait rencontré Oliver pour la première fois. Robert en bout de table, avec à sa gauche, Moira et Oliver à côté d'elle, et de l'autre côté Felicity et Théa. Elle parla du travail comme d'habitude avec Robert et des informations avec Moira. Elle avait déposé son gilet sur le dossier de sa chaise et son portable attendait sagement dans sa poche la réponse. Le repas se passait tranquillement avec un Oliver silencieux quand un gazouillement d'oiseau se fit entendre. Oliver, Thé et Felicity se figèrent au bruit. Felicity s'excusa rapidement, elle attrapa son portable et vérifia le message, Théa penché vers elle pour lire. Sa mère la sermonnant sur son comportement déplacé et Felicity mit son portable sur vibreur et le replaça dans sa poche.

\- Alors ?, demanda Oliver.

\- Une amie qui me passe le bonjour.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployé en voyant Théa et Felicity déconfites. Celle-ci baissa la tête dans son assiette alors que Théa s'en prenait à son frère.

\- Ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure. Il est peut-être en concert.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondit-il en se moquant.

Le calme revint à table sur la demande de Robert et les conversations reprirent. Au bout d'un moment Felicity entendit vibrer son portable mais n'y prêta pas attention et ne fit aucun geste pour vérifier l'expéditeur. Théa s'en rendit compte et attendit patiemment que Felicity se tourne vers Robert et que sa mère ne regarde pas pour glisser sa main dans la poche du vêtement et en retirer le téléphone.

\- Je le savais, cria-t-elle tout à coup faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Felicity reconnu son portable entre ses mains et lui arracha pour lire le message qu'elle s'était empêcher de regarder jusqu'à maintenant.

 _« J'étais impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je serais à Starling dans une semaine. Je t'embrasse et t'appelle bientôt._ »

Théa s'était retournée vers son frère pour lui faire une grimace. Felicity releva la tête et fut accrochée par son regard froid.

\- Il sera là dans une semaine, lui donna-t-elle comme information avec un sourire radieux. Je n'ai pas trop dû lui faire pitié il faut croire, en le mettant au défi d'ajouter quelque chose.

Oliver rompit le contact visuel et serra les dents. Il en avait marre de se faire remettre à sa place par cette idiote.

* * *

 **Une ambiance un peu plus tendue. C'était partie doucement et la tension grimpe petit à petit.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 5**

 **Merci aux revieweuses toujours présentes et à leur motivation!**

* * *

Oliver avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Cette histoire lui prenait de plus en plus la tête. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir plus facilement que ça mais Felicity semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui tenir tête. Il s'étira un moment puis décida de se lever. Il se prépara et parti au travail sans attendre son père. Il n'avait pas envie de le supporter ce matin et un trajet en moto lui permettrait de se défouler. Sur la route, il sentait le soleil le réchauffer et le sentiment de liberté et de vitesse le grisa. Il ressenti une impression de liberté qu'il avait perdu depuis plusieurs jours et celle-ci prit fin quand il arriva au travail.

La journée au bureau commença comme toutes les autres dans ce cadre aseptisé et neutre. Il avait déjà une routine, il déposait ses affaires, allait à la cuisine se servir un café, discutait un moment avec Jessica puis revenait à son poste. Le reste de la journée, il essayait de supporter sa patronne.

Quand Felicity arriva à son tour, elle perdit son sourire instantanément en voyant Oliver. Elle qui aimait son travail commençait à avoir la boule au ventre quand elle arrivait le matin, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver comme nouvelle bêtise à faire.

Elle convoqua Oliver et Barry, dans la matinée, pour finir leur projet et leur donna rendez-vous dans une heure. Elle avait le temps d'ici là de vérifier son planning de l'après-midi et de passer quelques coups de fil. A onze heures, Barry arriva et entraina à sa suite Oliver pour entrer dans le bureau de Felicity. Celle-ci au téléphone, leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- D'accord pour mardi soir. Je me fais une joie de cette soirée.

Elle souriait largement, Oliver déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de fil personnel et la discussion de la veille lui revint en tête. Surement le chanteur de ce groupe qui lui donnait rendez-vous, le pauvre il ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment. Felicity raccrocha, lança un regard insistant à Oliver pour lui faire comprendre de ce dont il s'agissait. Puis elle regarda Barry et entra dans le vif du sujet. Ils devaient finir les estimations aujourd'hui et d'ici demain elle enverrait un mail pour convoquer Ray et M Queen pour exposer leur projet.

Toute la journée Oliver avait tenté de garder son calme après ce coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu mais en début d'après-midi, il alla la voir. Elle couchait avec son père pour obtenir sa place chez Queen Consolidated, et maintenant elle sortait avec d'autres hommes. Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper et se planta devant elle.

\- Ça ne te suffit pas de coucher avec mon père ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air condescendant.

Felicity le regarda sans vraiment réagir, elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se leva devant l'air menaçant d'Oliver, elle ne devait pas se laisser surprendre.

\- Tu sors avec d'autres hommes. Mon père c'était juste pour la place. Tu n'as eu qu'à écarter les cuisses…

Le claquement de la gifle qui avait retenti raisonnait encore dans l'air. En une fraction de seconde, Felicity l'avait réduit au silence. Elle ramena sa main droite contre elle et sentait le picotement du sang dans sa paume. Oliver dont la tête avait été projeté sur le côté, la fit pivoter lentement et la regarda de nouveau. Son regard jusqu'à maintenant en colère était devenu froid.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec ton père Oliver. C'est mon patron et il est marié. Elle avait du mal à contenir la colère qu'elle ressentait contre lui et le déception d'avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait aider Robert avec Oliver.

Il lui fit un sourire mauvais, le coin droit de sa bouche se relevant seul. Felicity sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, son corps était prêt à se défendre.

\- Et tu as eu ce poste par ton travail ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. J'ai un cerveau que je sais utiliser, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est ce que tu veux faire croire mais il te sert surtout à manipuler. Je suis son fils, je peux peut être, aussi, profiter de ton savoir-faire.

Oliver ne se reconnaissait pas, mais à ce moment il voulait juste la faire avouer. Et tous les moyens étaient bons. Il glissa sa main gauche dans son cou et la droite sur sa hanche. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher qu'il se retrouva avec la main gauche bloquée dans le dos et maintenu sur le bureau de Felicity. Il essaya de se débattre mais elle le tenait fermement. Comment elle savait se défendre ainsi et pouvait être aussi forte ?

Sentant Oliver s'approcher, Felicity avait attrapé sa main gauche, lui avait tordu le poignet vers l'extérieur pour lui faire mal et elle en avait profité pour le plaquer sur le bureau en tenant fermant son poignet gauche dans son dos avec sa main droite. Il senti Felicity se pencher au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Si tu essayes encore de me toucher Oliver, je te casse le bras.

Son ton était froid et dur, et il senti son ventre se contracter sous la peur. Il lâcha un rire à cette menace pour se donner une contenance et Felicity resserra sa prise. Il ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur et serra les mâchoires.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Oliver hoche la tête en serrant les dents. Une douleur irradiait de son épaule et de son poignet gauche.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Lâche-moi, rugit-il.

Felicity relâcha sa prise immédiatement et Oliver se releva et s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas. Il la regarda, la détaillant, en se tenant le bras malmené. Elle n'avait même pas l'air essoufflée ais son corps était tendu, elle était prête à se défendre. Il tourna la tête brusquement en voyant une silhouette dans le couloir. John était planté devant la porte et l'observait. Il était là et il n'avait même pas fait un geste pour venir l'aider, il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre contre lui. Il sorti sans attendre du bureau, Diggle fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu.

Oliver prit la direction de la cage d'escalier et se faufila dans les toilettes de l'étage inférieur, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux fortement. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la claque sur sa joue et la douleur de son épaule. Elle l'avait maitrisé sans aucune difficulté et il était passé encore une fois pour un idiot. Il s'approcha du miroir au-dessus des lavabos et observa sa joue, puis il se regarda dans les yeux. Comment il avait pu perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Il avait voulu lui lancer la vérité à la figure, elle lui avait tenu tête et ça l'avait fait exploser. Il n'avait jamais menacé une femme. Ça lui était arrivé quand il se retrouvait face à des journalistes à scandales de les menacer mais jamais dans une autre situation. Et là, il s'était montré hargneux et il avait eu des gestes déplacés. Il sentait encore la douceur de la peau de son cou, les battements de sa carotide qui avait accéléré sous ses doigts, le chatouillement de ses cheveux sur sa main. Sa peau était tellement chaude qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir sa main droite de se poser sur sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Tout ça c'était à cause de son père, il devait lui parler et mettre les choses au clair.

Il se décida de monter à l'étage de la direction. Il devait le faire maintenant avant de changer d'avis. Il passa devant le bureau de Gloria et entra dans le bureau de son père sans frapper. Celui-ci, penché sur dossier, leva la tête et le regarda surpris. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux sans ciller pendant de longues secondes. Gloria qui avait passé la tête par la porte du bureau la referma pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- Tu couches avec Felicity.

Il ne lui demandait même pas c'était une affirmation, quelques chose qu'il savait depuis qu'il avait vu Felicity. Son père le regarda choqué.

\- Bien sûr que non, Oliver. Robert paru horrifié par cette idée.

\- Elle a obtenu ce poste en passant dans ton lit.

\- Non, Oliver. Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, je n'en ai plus, d'une voix las.

\- Tu n'en as plus ? Il se demanda comment il pouvait bien le croire.

\- Non. J'ai tout dit à ta mère et depuis je suis devenu irréprochable. Elle m'a mis à la porte pendant quelques temps, elle a pris le temps de réfléchir et a choisi de me pardonner. Depuis je fais ce qu'il faut pour la rendre heureuse et ne pas lui faire regretter son choix.

Son père avait l'air sincère mais il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère avait passé l'éponge et lui avait pardonné ses écarts.

\- Maman est au courant ?

\- Oui, de tout. Et je considère Felicity comme ma fille. On est proches seulement parce que je l'ai aidé dans le cadre du travail.

Ce dernier commentaire lui fit mal mais il ne dit rien.

\- Tu peux demander à ta mère si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Non, je ne te crois plus.

Il sorti sans un mot de plus et se mit à errer un moment dans les couloirs. Il se savait plus où il était. Il se décida à aller voir Barry, c'était un ami de Felicity mais peut-être qu'il pouvait lui parler. Il arriva devant son bureau et resta dans l'encadrement, sans attendre Barry l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demanda Oliver sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment ami mais il ne connaissait que lui en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance.

\- Oui, Diggle m'a prévenu.

\- Et tu m'invites à m'assoir ? Je pensais que tu me mettrais plutôt à la porte.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Felicity, elle sait se défendre et tu en as eu la preuve, en retenant un rire.

Il ne lui dit pas que Felicity lui avait demandé de l'accueillir car elle pensait qu'il était perdu et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Barry l'aimait pour cette raison, elle était toujours prête à aider les autres même s'ils lui faisaient du mal. Heureusement que Diggle était là pour la protéger contre elle-même.

\- Par contre si tu recommences, je devrais la venger.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?, dit-il dans un rire.

\- Non mais Diggle est aussi un ami de Felicity.

\- Ok, j'ai compris le message.

Barry l'observa un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je voulais lui faire avouer qu'elle couchait avec mon père.

\- Felicity ne couche pas avec ton père. Crois-moi, je la connais bien et depuis longtemps. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire. C'est une femme droite et intègre.

Barry inspira profondément et réfléchit.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose pour te faire comprendre pourquoi ils sont proches. Oliver ne dit rien et attendit. Avant on travaillait ensemble dans le service informatique et elle a voulu passer un concours interne pour changer de poste, ton père qui suivait les demandes a fait faire des recherches sur les employés. Il a convoqué Felicity comme tous les autres et lui a fait passer un entretien pour connaitre sa motivation. Elle lui a parlé de vouloir améliorer le monde, d'aider son prochain.

\- Le charabia habituel, commenta Oliver.

\- Et ton père lui a demandé si c'était parce qu'elle avait perdu sa mère étant jeune ? Elle lui confirma, elle était orpheline et sans famille et voulait s'occuper des autres. Je crois qu'il l'a choisi pour le poste car elle était compétente et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mettre en avant son histoire personnelle pour l'apitoyer. Elle n'avait mis en avant que ses compétences professionnelles. Et je crois que pour ton père, il s'est occupé d'elle comme sa fille pour combler un vide.

Oliver encaissa le commentaire.

\- Tu veux me dis que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

\- Je pense que ça a joué un rôle.

Oliver resta pensif pendant de longues minutes et Barry se remit au travail. Il le vit se lever, Oliver le remercia et parti. Il allait devoir retourner à son bureau et se retrouver face à elle. Quand il arriva à l'étage, la honte et le dépit se battaient son esprit. Il frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre. Felicity l'observa sans un mot.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Retourne au travail.

Elle coupa court à la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler car elle était encore en colère et que de l'entendre ne faisait que l'énerver un peu plus. Oliver hocha la tête sans un mot et s'assit à son bureau. Il l'avait mal jugée et s'était acharnée sur elle car il lui semblait qu'elle avait pris sa place. Mais elle n'avait pût le faire seulement parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Felicity à son bureau, surveillait Oliver de temps en temps. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait abandonné toutes ses manigances et que cet affrontement l'avait calmé et lui avait fait un peu mieux comprendre qui elle était. Elle se reconcentra sur sa présentation pour leur projet et vit un mail arriver. Ray Palmer les invitaient à une réunion le lendemain pour présenter son projet. Elle grimaça devant son écran, si Ray proposait une réunion c'est que son projet tenait la route et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à être assez rapide. Elle avait discuté avec lui il y a une semaine, ils avaient échangé de bonnes idées, et à ce moment ils étaient loin tous les deux d'avoir eu une idée qui tenait la route. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils avaient les mêmes facilités, les mêmes centres d'intérêt et la même passion pour les sciences. Ça l'ennuyait de s'être fait prendre de court mais Ray était un petit génie aussi et sa compétition avec lui était toujours une véritable émulation. Elle tritura ses lunettes un moment en pensant à quelle idée il avait pu avoir.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes puis elle se leva rapidement pour accueillir la personne qui venait d'entrer. Oliver s'était levé lui aussi et avait suivi la jeune femme brune qui ne s'était pas arrêtée à son bureau.

\- Nissa ? Felicity la regardait s'approcher avec surprise.

\- Felicity ma chérie.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Felicity ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, elle senti ses lèvres caresser les siennes et ses doigts glisser de ses joues à son cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir fermé, et vit Oliver, bouche ouverte, sur le seuil de la porte qui les observait. Felicity attrapa Nissa par les épaules pour la repousser doucement et se racla la gorge.

\- Oliver, tu peux te remettre au travail.

Il sembla reprendre conscience et regarda Felicity encore surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il hocha la tête et sorti. Puis Felicity reposa son regard sur Nissa.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès?, lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Un peu mais j'en avais envie aussi.

Elles s'assirent dans le petit salon de Felicity et se mirent à parler pendant un moment. Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Quand elles quittèrent le bureau, Oliver n'était pas en vue. Felicity voulait profiter de son amie et elle partit plus tôt ce jour-là avec elle.

Oliver, qui était parti voir Barry, l'avait retrouvé au café du premier étage. Il avait préféré s'éloigner du bureau de Felicity pour la laisser retrouver son amie et ça lui permettait d'éviter de travailler. Ils étaient en train de parler quand Barry vit passer Felicity avec Nissa quand elles sortaient du building. Ils s'étaient accoudés à la balustrade qui surplombait le hall d'entrée et Barry les suivait des yeux.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance, lui dit Oliver en plaisantant.

Il avait remarqué la façon dont Barry regardait Felicity et il semblait très attaché à elle.

\- C'est Nissa. C'est seulement avec elle qu'elle a ce genre de rapports. C'est grâce à elle que…

Barry s'interrompit. Il se retourna vers Oliver en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir. Tu as été déstabilisé ?, demanda Barry en souriant. Ça lui plaisait de voir un autre aspect d'Oliver Queen.

\- Non…surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je venais de l'accuser d'avoir couché avec mon père et je la vois embrasser une femme.

\- Mais elle n'embrasse pas des femmes, il n'y a que Nissa. Je la verrai bien avec Ray, dit Barry en réfléchissant. Ils iraient bien ensemble.

\- Et pas avec toi ?

\- Je ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Elle est pleine de surprise tout de même, ajouta Oliver pour lui même en les regardant partir.

\- Et tu n'en as pas idée, commenta Barry en reposant son regard sur le monde extérieur.

Felicity sorti du building avec Nissa, inconsciente des regards qui la suivaient.

* * *

 **Alors?** **Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien un Olicity mais Felicity a eu une vie avant de rencontrer Oliver!**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 6**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews.**

 **Petit flashback…**

* * *

Felicity avait fait ses études dans une prestigieuse université où elle avait été reçue grâce à une bourse scolaire. Son dossier académique était irréprochable, elle avait des facilités depuis toujours qui lui avaient permis de mener de front ses études, sa vie familiale et ses passions pour les sciences et l'informatique. Et elle s'était retrouvé à faire des études loin de sa ville d'adoption, sans repères. Son installation, les cours, son travail tout s'était facilement mis en place, elle s'était fait des amis rapidement mais elle ressentait toujours une violente colère se réveiller par moment.

Cette colère qui couvait en elle était liée à une injustice qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer et qui affectait ses actes. Et quand le contrôle relatif devenait impossible, que son corps semblait exploser sous le tumulte de ses émotions, elle courrait pour se vider la tête jusqu'à perdre son souffle dans sa gorge brûlante, que ses muscles se tétanisent sous l'effort et que son cœur en lambeaux explose dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait besoin de ces sensations mais elles avaient finit bien vite par à avoir leurs limites.

Elle était en train de courir dans le parc, elle avait déjà fait deux fois le tour et ralenti sa vitesse pour reprendre son souffle, ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sweat pour profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée. Sa respiration se calmait quand elle avait entendu des cris et s'était rapprochée sans attendre. Des cris apeurés qui lui rappelèrent cette nuit où elle avait tout perdu. En arrivant dans le fond du parc, elle avait vu un homme maintenir une jeune femme contre un mur. Elle dépassa la peur qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Quand elle empoigna les cheveux de l'homme, elle était aveuglée par une haine sans borne. Elle lui attrapa la tête qu'elle frappa violemment contre le mur et lui assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'homme s'effondra sur le coup et se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Felicity allait lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes quand la jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras. Elle croisa son regard troublé et son corps se figea instantanément bien que ses émotions qui s'étaient réveillées, débordaient maintenant par-dessus tous les murs qu'elle avait pu dresser. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la rassura, puis elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux urgences et resta avec elle le temps qu'elle soit prise en charge. Celle-ci en profita pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et tout avait dérapé après. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce comportement et elle était restée paralysée par la peur.

Felicity était rentrée au petit matin exténuée et vidée par la décharge d'adrénaline. Elle ressentait encore de légers tremblements après avoir laissé ses émotions se déchainer. Elle frissonna sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la fraicheur du matin. Elle se laissa tombée sur son lit pour se reposer quelques heures avant de partir en cours. Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La soirée de la veille restait dans son esprit comme un rêve éveillé, un épisode qu'elle n'était plus sure d'avoir vécu si elle n'avait pas eu ses mains douloureuses pour lui confirmer les faits. Elle assista à son dernier cours de la journée puis prit la direction de la bibliothèque. A cette heure l'ambiance était calme et seuls quelques étudiants étaient encore dans les lieux qui étaient pratiquement désert. Elle était penchée sur un livre de physique quand une jeune femme s'assit en face d'elle à la même table. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début mais le tapotement de ses ongles sur le bois de la table commença à l'exaspérer. Elle fixa ses doigts martelant la surface brune quand celle-ci s'adressa à elle.

\- Tu as du mal à te retenir, n'est-ce pas ?, d'un murmure tranchant.

Felicity releva la tête et l'observa. La jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle avait une beauté exotique, des cheveux longs et noirs, un corps mince, un visage parfait et des yeux noirs profonds qui avait vus l'enfer pensa-t-elle. Elle se détacha brusquement de son regard.

\- Je suis en train de travailler…, en marmonnant d'une voix peu sure.

\- Si tu savais mieux te contrôler, tu saurais mieux te battre.

\- Je ne me bats pas, se défendit-elle en la regardant de nouveau.

\- Ce n'était pas toi dans le parc hier soir ?, lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- …, Felicity resta sans voix. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir ça.

Elle sentait son regard s'insinuer en elle, sa voix était froide tout comme son attitude. Elle lui donna l'impression d'être en chasse. Elle plia son livre, ramassa ses affaires et se leva sans attendre. Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine et replia ses bras contre elle. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la table, sortie du bâtiment en regardant derrière elle. Elle ne la suivait pas, elle se senti plus tranquille et s'autorisa à ralentir le pas.

Cette jeune femme l'avait vu dans le parc porter secours et mettre l'homme à terre. Elle n'était pas inquiète de ça, elle avait bien fait, elle avait sauvé quelqu'un. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était ce qu'elle avait dit sur elle. Comment elle pouvait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ? Quand elle s'était retrouvé en train de frapper cet homme, elle avait accouru pour aider la jeune femme mais elle s'était retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir contrôler les coups qu'elle portait. Si la jeune femme du parc ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle l'aurait sans doute beaucoup plus amoché. Une fois qu'elle avait commencé à donner des coups, son corps n'avait plus put s'arrêter et son esprit s'était retrouvé dans cette salle de jeu de Las Vegas et sa raison avait perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions et ses actes. Elle avait eu peur de perdre pied mais elle avait aussi ressenti une liberté enfin de pouvoir extérioriser ce qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait senti pendant quelques secondes un sentiment de légèreté fugace mais bien présent.

Elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre d'étudiante, elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et perdit la notion du temps. Elle aimait ce monde fait de codes et de règles qui suivait un ordre logique et programmé. Au bout de trois heures son ventre la rappela à l'ordre et l'obligea à sortir pour aller s'acheter de quoi manger. Elle se rendit directement à la superette, elle ne préférait pas flâner dans les rues à cette heure-là. Elle était presque revenue chez elle quand elle tomba face à l'homme qu'elle avait remis à sa place la veille. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir aimé la correction reçue mais pourtant il en redemandait, c'est ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive deux autres hommes s'approcher pour essayer de l'encercler. Son corps déjà sur le qui-vive, se prépara un peu plus à se défendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur pompait son sang à une allure folle pour fournir un maximum d'oxygène à ses muscles et ses poumons. Ses sens étaient aux aguets grâce à l'adrénaline pour capter toutes les informations alentours.

Un premier homme se jeta sur elle et elle se défendit sans trop de difficultés jusqu'à ce que le second vienne aider son ami. Elle senti une peur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps, une impression que tout allait s'arrêter à ce moment et que sa vie ne se limiterait qu'à ça. Après s'être pris un coup de poing qui la fit se plier en deux, elle se contracta prête à recevoir un autre coup mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à la jeune femme de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit deux corps recroquevillés en train de gémir et le troisième avait fui comme le lâche qu'il était. Celle-ci lui sourit quand Felicity reposa son regard sur elle avec une certaine appréhension et qu'elle se reculait d'un pas. Elle avait réussi à mettre à terre deux hommes sans difficultés. Elle ne se montrait pas agressive face à elle mais Felicity ne se sentait pas totalement rassurée.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Lui apprendre, ça elle en avait envie. Cette jeune femme savait se battre et son expérience récente lui avait fait ressentir une telle libération qu'elle voulait gouter à nouveau à cette sensation mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui proposait. La jeune femme fit un pas en avant pour se présenter.

\- Je m'appelle Nissa, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Felicity, répondit-elle en lui serrant.

\- Je connais la libération que procure une bagarre et si tu veux encore la ressentir tu dois apprendre à te battre et à contrôler tes émotions pour ne pas te mettre en danger inutilement.

Felicity accepta l'offre en restant toutefois sur la défensive, Nissa ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal mais ça proposition restait étrange. Celle-ci lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain dans le parc après ses cours et disparut. Felicity était enthousiaste de pouvoir se perfectionner et elle décida que si elle trouvait Nissa trop étrange ou si elle se comportait bizarrement elle pourrait toujours arrêter. La jeune femme de son côté semblait à l'aise et ne cherchait pas à la forcer, elle lui offrait une possibilité. Elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était et elle était impatiente de le découvrir.

Le lendemain, elle passa sa journée presque tranquillement si ce n'était son excitation de commencer sa formation. Elle retrouva Nissa comme prévue dans le parc et lui demanda sans attendre comment elle savait à quelle heure elle finissait les cours. Nissa ne lui répondit pas ce qui agaça prodigieusement Felicity. Elle voulait bien lui faire confiance mais elle devait en connaître un minimum sur elle et pour l'instant elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle reposa sa question d'une voix plus tendu, son impatience avait viré à l'exaspération.

\- Première chose, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler.

Nissa gardait une voix et comportement calme ce qui ne faisait que l'irriter un peu plus.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à répondre quand on te pose une question.

\- Tu ne peux pas deviner par toi-même ?

Felicity ne répondit pas, elle pouvait spéculer bien sûr mais à quoi ça pouvait lui servir.

\- Ça ne te sert à rien de savoir comment je connais tes horaires, tu as déjà tes théories.

\- Tu m'as espionnée ?

\- Je t'ai surveillée, nuance.

\- Et où est la nuance ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- Si je t'avais espionné, j'aurais utilisé les informations recueillies contre toi, je t'ai surveillé pour savoir si je pouvais t'apporter quelque chose.

Felicity allait reprendre la parole quand Nissa l'interrompit.

\- Pourquoi tu te bats ?

\- Pour me défendre.

\- Ce n'était pas pour te défendre hier.

\- J'ai défendu quelqu'un, c'est pareil.

\- Pas tout à fait non. Tu aurais pût prévenir les secours, appeler à l'aide mais tu as agis en te battant.

\- …, Felicity ne répondit pas.

Elle n'avait pas analysé sa réaction, c'était instinctif. Elle avait vu quelqu'un en difficulté et l'avait aidé mais elle ne s'était pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi elle avait sauté sur l'agresseur.

\- Tu as du mal à te contrôler.

\- Non…pas habituellement.

\- Sauf dans des conditions violentes et dangereuses.

\- C'est possible… Felicity n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation, si elle avait voulu voir un psy, elle aurait été consulté, ce qui lui aurait surement été profitable.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ?

\- On vient de se rencontrer, tu me propose de m'apprendre à me battre. C'est toi qui a un problème.

\- Le mien est identifié et réglé. Je ne suis pas là pour te manipuler, je veux t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a quelques années.

Felicity resta à la regarder sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir lui donnait envie de faire un effort.

\- Ma mère a été tuée devant mes yeux, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Et tu veux la venger ?

\- Non, son meurtrier a été abattu par la police mais s'il avait été arrêté avant, quand il ne faisait que des petits larcins, il ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'à braquer une salle de jeux et il n'aurait pas tué ma mère.

Nissa fut heureuse d'entendre ça. Ce n'était pas la vengeance qui la motivait mais le besoin de venir en aide aux autres. Elle était moins perdue que ce qu'elle avait pu l'être, à vouloir se libérer de la domination de son père. Nissa lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses quand j'ai voulu me libérer de mon père et je te propose de l'apprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et que j'en ai assez d'être seule.

Nissa qui gardait sa part de mystère, ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle apparaissait comme une jeune femme belle et athlétique mais quand on l'observait on notait une certaine rigidité et une habitude de rester sur ses gardes. Quand Felicity avait plongé dans son regard, elle avait attiré par la noirceur qui se dégageait de son âme. Elle était attirée par ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre et effrayée par ce qu'elle était elle-même.

Nissa la fixait intensément pour savoir si elle était enfin d'accord pour se mettre au travail. Elle reprit la parole quand elle vit Felicity desserrer son poing.

\- Tu as une bonne condition physique mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Felicity. C'est souvent la seule chose qui fait la différence entre deux adversaires de même force.

\- Je fais ça comment ?

\- En étant détachée de ce que les autres peuvent dire sur toi et en réfléchissant avant d'agir.

\- Je réfléchi.

\- Pas dans ces situations. A ce moment tes émotions te submergent et ta raison est bien trop occupée par la peine que tu ressens encore pour tenter de les gérer. Ça va prendre un peu de temps mais une fois que tu sauras faire ça, tu seras beaucoup plus forte.

Le parc commençait à se vider avec l'heure qui avançait. Nissa ne quittait pas Felicity des yeux et se déplaça sur sa droite quand elle reprit.

\- Mais d'abord j'aimerais voir comment tu te débrouilles au corps à corps.

Elle se mit en position et l'attaqua. Felicity réussit à lui tenir tête pendant quelques temps mais elle se fatigua rapidement alors que Nissa ne faiblissait pas dans ses attaques et ne semblait pas être à son maximum.

Ça faisait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Elle s'était battue, même si ce n'était pas nouveau, elle avait sauvé quelqu'un, s'était faite agresser à son tour et elle avait rencontré Nissa. Nissa qui lui promettait de maitriser sa colère si ce n'est de s'en libérer.

* * *

 **La prochaine publi sera un OS (rating M).**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 8. Bises**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents : Chapitre 7 et 7 bis : OS Apprentissage**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, pour la mise en favoris de cette histoire ou pour la lire tout simplement.**

* * *

Après cette journée éprouvant et son explication avec son père, Oliver devait parler à sa mère. Il était rentré directement après le travail pour avoir le temps de la voir seul à seul. Il rentra chez lui, le manoir à cette heure était bien silencieux. Il prit la direction du salon avec une certaine appréhension, le sujet tabou qui restait tapi entre eux depuis tellement longtemps allait être enfin abordé ouvertement et non plus évoqué à demi-mots. Oliver fit le tour des pièces sans trouver sa mère quand il l'aperçut par la fenêtre. Elle jardinait et était penché en train de sentir l'odeur de ses roses en train d'éclore. La lumière de la fin de journée était douce et la voir au milieu des fleurs donnait une touche bucolique au tableau.

Il sorti dans le jardin pour la retrouver et se racla la gorge pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle se retourna et posa un regard doux sur lui. Elle savait, il le comprit immédiatement dans son regard. Elle se retourna de nouveau pour s'occuper de ses roses.

\- Tu es au courant ?, lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Oui, ton père m'a appelé.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne supportais plus qu'il te fasse du mal et qu'il te traite de la sorte, lui avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, retira ses gants et les prit dans sa main gauche.

\- C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas Oliver, lui répondit-elle froidement.

Il releva la tête surpris par cette réponse, il allait pour se défendre quand sa mère reprit.

\- Je sais que ce que tu as fait partait d'un bon sentiment mais ça ne concerne que ton père et moi. Nous nous sommes expliqués, il a su se racheter et depuis nous sommes heureux.

\- J'ai fait ça pour toi maman.

\- Tu as peut être fait ça pour moi mais tu utilises la culpabilité de ton père pour te venger alors que ça ne te concerne pas.

\- C'est mon père, j'étais censé prendre exemple sur lui, il devait être le modèle de l'homme que je voulais devenir. Imagine ma déception quand j'ai découvert que mon modèle mentait à sa famille et trompait sa femme, lui répondit-il en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas le juger sur un écart de conduite et ne sachant pas toute l'histoire. Histoire qui ne regarde que lui et moi. Oliver je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ce n'est pas la peine. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaitre au lieu de le juger depuis ta place d'enfant. Et tu n'as pas le droit de rejeter toutes tes erreurs sur son comportement. Maintenant que tu lui as parlé, j'espère que tu feras un pas vers lui.

Elle s'avança et posa sa main droite sur sa joue, il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact maternel. Oliver resta un instant silencieux, il aurait eu besoin de cette conversation bien plutôt. Il avait baissé la tête, réfléchissant à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire quand elle reprit, en retirant sa main.

\- Ce qui me surprend aussi, c'est que tu aies pu croire que Felicity couchait avec lui.

\- J'ai pensé qu'elle avait eu des relations avec lui pour aider sa carrière.

\- Mais comment tu as pu penser ça d'elle Oliver. Tu ne la connaissais même pas, c'est une jeune femme adorable.

\- Je me suis laissé influencer par ce que je connaissais de lui sans tenir compte de Felicity. Je suis désolé.

Il la prit par les épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

##########

Le lendemain quand il arriva au travail, Oliver se sentait affreusement mal. Il avait répété ce qu'il voulait lui dire pour s'excuser. Il savait que Felicity n'était pas celle qu'il avait crue et une honte sans borne le rongeait. Il était à son bureau quand Felicity arriva. Il se leva dans l'intention de lui parler et de s'excuser.

\- Felicity, je …

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'être insultée ce matin Oliver.

Il prit la réflexion de plein fouet, resta sans voix et la regarda entrer dans son bureau sans un regard pour lui, il hocha la tête et se rassit sans rien dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, ce qui était logique pensa-t-il. Il allait devoir prendre patience pour lui présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme. Il grimaça au souvenir de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire dans son bureau, il avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et en se fondant sur des préjugés. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui, au début il avait décidé de se venger sur Felicity de la punition de son père mais il ne pensait pas aller si loin. Il l'avait insultée et il avait eu des gestes déplacés. A cette pensée, le souvenir de la douceur de sa peau lui revint en mémoire, il déglutit, mauvaise idée. Il ne devait vraiment pas se diriger sur ce chemin.

De son côté, Felicity avait passé une soirée agréable, elle avait pu oublier Oliver en discutant une bonne partie de la nuit avec Nyssa. Elles avaient profité au maximum de leur moment ensemble, Nyssa devant repartir le lendemain. Elle se mit au travail immédiatement, elle ne voulait pas penser à Oliver, ni à ce qu'il avait fait la veille, elle préférait l'ignorer. La réunion organisée par Ray était prévue pour onze heures, elle avertit Barry, tenant à ce qu'il l'accompagne car il avait travaillé avec elle. Elle passa la matinée à enfermée dans son bureau et un quart d'heure avant la réunion, Barry arriva. Il discuta un moment avec Oliver en lançant des coups d'œil discrets à Felicity. Il savait qu'Oliver se sentait mal du comportement qu'il avait eu la veille et Felicity lui avait demandé d'être là pour lui, alors c'est ce qu'il faisait. Et il commençait à bien apprécier Oliver, il avait vu son mal être après leur affrontement. Il entra dans le bureau pour la saluer et Oliver les vit discuter sérieusement, Felicity n'avait pas l'air heureuse mais elle finit par acquiescer. Oliver tentait de faire comme si de rien était et essayait de s'occuper quand Felicity et Barry sortirent du bureau.

\- On nous attend en réunion. Ray a eu une idée pour le projet, lui lança-t-elle froidement.

A ces mots Oliver, se raidi. Il avait complètement oublié le projet et l'idée qu'il avait soufflé à Jessica. C'était pas vrai, il allait encore avoir des problèmes. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui en parle avant.

\- Felicity…, tenta-t-il.

\- On nous attend, le coupa-t-elle, en prenant la direction de la salle de réunion.

Barry lança un regard plein d'interrogation à Oliver, celui-ci allait lui parler quand Felicity leur demanda de se dépêcher. Oliver les suivi et tenta de parler à Felicity encore une fois.

\- Je dois te parler, c'est important, en tentant de se poster devant la porte de la salle de réunion encore fermée.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, elle le fusilla du regard et Oliver sentit toute la haine contenue qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Il tenta d'obtenir de l'aide de la part de Barry mais Felicity ne lui laissa aucune chance. Elle tendit la main et ouvrit la porte, elle entra suivi de Barry et enfin Oliver qui avait baissé la tête et suivait docilement pour se faire étriper dans peu de temps.

La salle de réunion était claire, la baie vitrée au fond de la salle donnait sur le centre-ville de Straling City. Postés devant, Robert Queen discutait amicalement avec Ray, Jessica finissait d'installer le rétroprojecteur sur la table et le reliait à l'ordinateur. Oliver la regarda faire et elle lui lança un sourire resplendissant, il l'avait utilisée pour faire du mal à Felicity sciemment, elle se sentait fière d'elle, d'avoir eu la bonne information pour son patron. Oliver se senti en colère contre elle mais elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait pas cherché à les doubler, c'était lui qui avait donné l'information volontairement et la colère qu'il ressentait se retourna contre lui-même. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Felicity s'adressant à Ray.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir ton projet Ray, j'étais sur le point de finaliser le mien quand j'ai reçu ton mail.

\- J'espère qu'il vous plaira, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Felicity, la salua Robert Queen.

\- Monsieur Queen, en s'avançant pour l'embrasser.

\- Oliver, appela-t-il. Celui-ci s'avança. Ray je vous présente mon fils, Oliver.

\- Enchanté de rencontrer enfin le fils Queen. Il lui serra la main chaleureusement.

Ray Palmer, milliardaire qui s'était fait par ses propres moyens, jusqu'à maintenant Oliver le jugeait comme hypocrite et ce qu'il allait faire à Felicity en présentant son projet n'arrangeait pas l'image qu'il avait de lui. Sa secrétaire lui avait apporté un projet volé et il le présentait comme sien.

\- Monsieur Palmer, le salua-t-il.

\- Appelez-moi Ray voyons, entre collèges.

Oliver lui sourit en retenant sa mauvaise humeur et en affichant un sourire faux. Il lâcha Ray du regard et se rendit compte que Felicity l'observait. Au vue de sa tête elle avait noté son sourire faux, encore un mauvais point pour lui pensa-t-il amèrement.

Ray les invita à prendre place autour de la table, Robert se plaça en bout de table, Ray sur sa droite et à côté de lui Jessica. En face se tenait Felicity, Barry et enfin Oliver. Barry avait noté le comportement tendu d'Oliver et se pencha vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui va me retomber dessus.

\- Encore, voulu plaisanter Barry.

Oliver lui lança un regard plein de colère avant de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai parlé de l'idée de Felicity à Jessica et je pense qu'elle a donné l'idée à Ray.

Barry en resta bouche bée, en se demandant si Oliver lui faisait une plaisanterie. Il voulut lui poser la question mais ils furent interrompus par Felicity qui les rappela au silence. Ray commença sa présentation.

Felicity était impatiente de connaitre l'idée que Ray avait pu avoir, elle était attentive et fut surprise de voir apparaitre au fil de sa présentation des panneaux solaires mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. De son côté, Oliver tentait de se glisser sur sa chaise et de se faire le plus petit possible. Il voulait bien assumer ses conneries mais peut-être pas devant tout le monde. Quand la présentation se termina, Ray arborait un grand sourire, Robert le félicita ainsi que Felicity. Ils discutèrent un moment sur les conditions d'applications et Felicity lui posa des questions pratiques qu'elle s'était posées et Ray lui donna des solutions auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé. Elle avait la confirmation qu'il avait travaillé le projet, peut-être avait-il eu la même inspiration qu'elle mais son esprit lui rappelait toujours le comportement opposant d'Oliver et la connivence qu'il semblait avoir avec Jessica.

Felicity s'échappa rapidement de la salle de réunion pour prendre la direction de son bureau, toujours suivie par Barry et Oliver. Ce dernier se faisait discret, il avait noté que ses gestes étaient plus tendus et elle évitait volontairement de le regarder. Il avait commencé à répéter dans sa tête ce qu'il allait lui dire, qu'il avait bien parlé à Jessica, qu'il avait voulu se venger mais Ray n'aurait pas dû utiliser son projet, lui non plus n'était pas digne de confiance. Barry essayait de rassurer Oliver du regard et se préparait à l'engueulade qui allait avoir lieu.

Felicity entra dans son bureau et se figea avant de se retourner pour leur faire face, bras croisés. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux quelques secondes. Oliver allait parler quand Felicity prit la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé mais le projet de Ray est vraiment parfait. Presque une idée qu'on aurait pu avoir, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna Oliver sans oser la regarder.

\- Je ne suis même pas surprise que ça vienne de toi, s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- J'ai voulu… mais Felicity ne le laissa pas finir et laissa libre cours à sa colère.

\- Tu as voulu quoi, Oliver ? Me faire perdre face à Ray, me punir d'être proche de ton père, te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait subir en étant mon secrétaire. Et je suis sure que tu peux rallonger la liste avec ton esprit tordu.

\- Felicity…, tenta de la calmer Barry.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas que ce qu'il a fait était grave, demanda-t-elle à Barry. Il vit à ce moment sous la colère, la blessure qu'elle tentait de cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas…, Oliver voulait se défendre. Bien sûr il avait parlé à Jessica mais Ray avait utilisé l'information pour gagner le projet.

\- Non, je ne peux plus te supporter. J'ai cru vraiment qu'on allait pouvoir s'entendre même en étant différent mais depuis le début tu n'as rien fait pour être sérieux et travailleur. Ton père ne pense pas que tu es un cas désespéré, il croit en toi mais j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion inverse. Et j'en suis vraiment navré pour toi. Tu as décidé de rester un gamin vivant sur son nom et c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, asséna-t-elle durement.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer…Felicity ne répondit pas, elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas,…J'ai parlé de ton idée à Jessica pour me venger, je l'avoue. Je ne te connaissais pas et j'avais une mauvaise image de toi. Je voulais aussi me venger de cette situation imposée. Felicity souffla en secouant la tête. Mais ça t'as permis de savoir que tu ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Ray. Il a quand même utilisé ton idée.

\- Tu me fais un sale coup et tu te permets de rejeter la faute sur Ray ?, en le regardant de nouveau avec colère.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû l'utiliser, je vais aller lui dire que j'ai donné l'idée à Jessica et on saura s'il l'a utilisé en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Oliver. Tu as déjà assez fait de conneries. C'est bien compris ?, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, se força-t-il à répondre en serrant les dents. Son regard furieux le clouait sur place. Il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant la jeune femme douce, travailleuse, proche de sa sœur et il avait découvert en peu de temps, la jeune femme forte, de caractère et qui savait se défendre physiquement si elle en avait besoin.

\- Tu n'es pas travailleur ou sérieux mais je pensais au moins pouvoir te faire confiance. Même ça, tu m'as montré que je pouvais avoir tort. Tu peux retourner à ton bureau et faire ce que tu veux, ce n'est plus mon problème.

Elle se retourna et Oliver sorti en lançant un regard à Barry. Il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait depuis le début, la pousser à bout pour se débarrasser de ce travail mais maintenant, il voyait la peine qu'il lui avait infligé et il se dégouta de lui imposer ça. Il commençait à la connaître et elle ne méritait pas ça. Barry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager puis il s'approcha de Felicity.

\- Felicity, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Ce projet était pour la stimulation intellectuelle, tu n'as rien perdu et Ray n'a rien gagné. Et je trouve que tu as été un peu dure avec Oliver.

\- Il me double, me ment, m'insulte et je suis trop dure avec lui ?

\- Tu m'as demandé d'être là pour lui et hier il était vraiment mal après ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu devrais lui laisser du temps, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas tenté d'être sérieux et qu'on ne lui a pas confié un travail sérieux.

\- Mais l'honnêteté ne s'acquière pas, comment tu veux je lui fasse confiance maintenant?

Oliver a son bureau, continuait de les observer. Felicity était toujours autant énervée et Barry faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la calmer. Il se mit à espérer que Barry pourrait parler en sa faveur et qu'avec le temps, elle lui pardonne, il pouvait se rattraper. Ou au moins qu'elle lui laisse une seconde chance. Il s'était trompé sur elle, depuis le début. Il pouvait profiter de ce travail pour se rapprocher de son père et apprendre à mieux connaitre Felicity.

* * *

 **Alors votre avis?**

 **J'ai publié un deuxième OS en parallèle, dites moi si c'est trop "compliqué" à suivre. Si oui, je placerai ce qui est prévu en OS dans la suite de "A ma place".**

 **PS: Pour les "guests", si vous créez un compte, je pourrais vous répondre directement et vous tenir au courant de mon avancement d'écriture!**

 **Bises**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents : Chapitre 8**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews aussi enthousiastes et de vous voir si nombreuses à lire. Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et le fait que vous preniez un peu d'intérêt à me lire est gratifiant. Alors un grand merci pour tout ça.**

* * *

L'après-midi même, après la présentation de Ray, Felicity alla le voir. L'ambiance était tendue avec Oliver et elle préférait s'éloigner de son bureau. Il avait fini par avouer qu'il avait parlé de leur projet à Jessica mais il accusait Ray de le savoir et d'avoir tout de même utilisé l'information pour la battre. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, jusque-là elle avait confiance en lui et elle espérait que ça puisse continuer.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, serra ses mains entre elles et demanda à Jessica si elle pouvait voir Ray. Jessica le prévint et il apparut à la porte pour inviter Felicity à entrer. Il posa sa main entre ses omoplates pour la conduire jusqu'au fauteuil dans son salon. Felicity se sentait mal à l'aise et Ray s'en aperçu.

\- Ça va Felicity ?, lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui dit-elle avec appréhension.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, lui dit-il en la regardant. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ouvrit le bouton de sa veste et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Felicity le regarda faire, il était calme et attentif, charmant et intelligent. Elle redoutait vraiment de perdre son amitié et leur facilité d'échange dans le travail.

\- Ton idée pour le projet… d'où elle te vient ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

\- En travaillant avec Jessica, en fronçant les sourcils.

Felicity hocha la tête, elle avait la confirmation du rôle de Jessica.

\- Je m'excuse d'avance de ce que je vais te demander…

Ray s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il posait sur elle un regard inquiet et l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Oliver a parlé de notre idée pour le projet à Jessica et il pense qu'elle te l'a dit et que tu as pu utiliser cette idée sciemment.

Ray resta à la regarder sans bouger, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et ce que ça impliquait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il réfléchit à la façon dont Jessica avait amené l'idée.

\- Je t'assure que je ne le savais pas Felicity. Je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre ça. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, j'espère que tu me crois. Elle senti la pression de ses mains se resserrer autour des siennes.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais je préférais t'en parler. Pour être sure. Imagine ma surprise quand je t'ai vu présenter mon projet.

\- Oui, j'imagine et je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé. Il soupira. Je vais convoquer Jessica et je prendrais les mesures adéquates. Il réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Oliver en aurait parlé à Jessica.

Felicity retira ses mains qu'il tenait toujours et se leva d'un air gêné. Il suivi son geste et se plaça entre elle et la porte.

\- Felicity, il y a un problème avec Oliver?

Elle baissa les yeux et fit un signe de la tête négatif.

\- Tu sais je te connais depuis le temps. Tu n'es pas du genre à éviter de regarder les gens dans les yeux. S'il y a un problème avec lui, ce qui ne surprendrait pas vu sa réputation, et même en étant le fils du grand patron, il ne peut pas s'en tirer impunément.

Elle releva la tête avec un air déterminé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler ça avec lui. Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Il lui donna une accolade chaleureuse et lui promis de l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Elle le remercia et sorti pour rejoindre son bureau.

Le reste de la journée, Felicity resta cloitrée dans son bureau, enchainant les rendez-vous téléphoniques et en planifiant son travail. Elle avait pris la résolution de mener ses activités de façon autonome, elle planifia ses rendez-vous, mis à jour ses dossiers et compléta tous ses documents administratifs en retard. Oliver lui avait donné la preuve ultime qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance, elle avait donc décidé de ne plus lui donner aucun travail et ni aucune information. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'impliquer dans l'entreprise et le travail, pour l'intéresser à leur projet. Elle avait pensé ainsi qu'il ferait de lui-même ce qu'il faut pour se former, ferait l'effort de travailler. Mais en a peine quelques jours, il l'avait déçue, insultée et trahie.

En fin d'après-midi Oliver vit arriver Ray vers le bureau de Felicity. Il se leva pour faire face au vice-président, autant être en face à face pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il avait fait. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, Ray avait utilisé l'information de Jessica en toute connaissance de cause et avait trahi Felicity dont il se disait être l'ami. Il l'avait lui-même trahi et il avait vu la peine qu'il lui avait infligée, alors de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle estimait et qu'elle considérait comme un ami, il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

Ray l'observa en arrivant, il ne connaissait pas Oliver Queen, seulement sa réputation mais en sachant qu'il travaillait maintenant avec son père il avait pensé que ce mauvais côté de sa personnalité était derrière lui. Il fallait croire qu'Oliver avait d'autres défauts. Au début, il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il occupait une place de secrétaire, pour le fils du patron c'était plutôt incongrus. S'il avait voulu faire ça, comme lui l'avait fait et découvrir les différents postes, il aurait été préférable de le faire étant plus jeune. C'est seulement en entendant Jessica parler de lui, qu'il avait compris que ce travail n'était rien d'autre qu'une punition pour un homme encore ancré dans ces habitudes adolescentes, se résumant aux fêtes, aux boissons et aux filles.

Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant, aucun d'eux ne baissant les yeux. Oliver avait l'impression que Ray tentait de le scanner, Felicity lui avait surement dit que c'était lui qui avait parlé à Jessica, et de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris. De son côté Ray ne ressentait que de la colère émanant d'Oliver mais il se demandait bien pourquoi. C'est lui qui avait divulgué l'information du projet de Felicity et il lui en voulait, à lui, d'avoir trahi Felicity. Ça devait être son but au départ, alors pourquoi Oliver semblait si en colère contre lui? C'était plutôt tordu comme comportement. Ray, qui était en train de réfléchir sur cette question, durci son regard. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir faire la connaissance d'Oliver mais s'il traitait Felicity de cette façon, ils n'allaient pas être amis.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu penses, dit-il à Oliver.

\- Tu ne peux fournir aucune preuve.

\- Je connais Felicity depuis longtemps, bien plus longtemps que toi et on se fait confiance. Elle sait que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as rien fait pour qu'on te fasse confiance. Il marqua une pause. Ne t'avise plus de la trahir, Oliver.

\- Sinon quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il pour le provoquer plus qu'autre chose, avec un sourire mauvais.

\- J'ai des relations et je peux faire de ta vie un enfer.

Ray vit le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandir sur son visage mais il semblait plus tendu.

\- Tu n'es donc pas le gentil garçon que tu tentes de montrer à tout le monde. Il se prenait pour qui le golden boy, à vouloir protéger Felicity de lui.

\- Si je suis un gentil garçon… mais je peux être une pourriture sans nom pour ceux qui le méritent, en avançant son buste vers lui, sa voix descendant dans les graves pour appuyer sa menace.

Oliver ne broncha pas mais Ray le vit déglutir. Il était plus grand que lui et peut être tout aussi fort, il pouvait utiliser cet avantage pour prendre un ascendant sur lui. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme mais il pouvait lui faire croire pour qu'il se tienne tranquille et protéger Felicity de ses futurs idées tordues.

Quand Felicity leva la tête de son dossier, elle tomba sur Ray et Oliver, face à face, leurs regards rivés et leurs corps tendus. Oliver n'avait pas apprécié que Ray utilise son idée et Ray n'avait pas apprécié qu'Oliver l'accuse de cet acte. Elle observa plus particulièrement Ray, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait avoir un comportement aussi viril, presque bestial. Il affrontait Oliver du regard pour prendre la place de dominant. Elle décida de se lever et de faire retomber le niveau de testostérone qui envahissait le couloir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, aucun des deux ne se décida à braquer son regard ailleurs. Elle savait que les affrontements se jouaient en partie dans le regard et qu'il fallait dominer son adversaire mais là ce n'était que deux gamins qui s'amusaient à savoir qui sera le plus fort. Ray avait peut-être eu son orgueil égratigné par cette accusation et Oliver se sentait honteux de son acte mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Elle se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et leur rappeler l'endroit où ils étaient. Ray fini par se redresser, tourna la tête vers Felicity et lui sourit.

\- Je dois te parler, dit-il à Felicity en ignorant Oliver tout à coup.

Oliver se senti vexé de ce désintérêt brutal et restait tendu, il ouvrit la main droite dont il avait serré le poing et étira ses doigts. Il sentait encore la brûlure de ses ongles plantés dans sa chaire. Il ne quittait pas Ray des yeux, il tentait de contenir le dédain qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il devait se retenir, il avait assez fait de conneries jusqu'à maintenant et il avait décidé de se reprendre. Felicity et Ray s'installèrent dans le bureau pour discuter sous le regard insistant d'Oliver.

Ray lui expliqua qu'il avait parlé à Jessica, elle avait essayé de nier pendant un instant et avait ensuite tout avouer en s'excusant. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas la garder comme secrétaire car il avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et que cette confiance était définitivement perdue maintenant. Elle avait menti ais surtout volé une idée. Elle quitterait son poste en fin d'après-midi et serait remplacée par une intérimaire jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle secrétaire arrive. Felicity se désola que tout cela soit arriver et promis à Ray de l'aider s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit le temps que la remplaçante arrive. Il la remercia, se leva et retourna à son bureau en ignorant ouvertement Oliver.

##########

Le soir même, Felicity sorti pour faire une ronde. Une dose d'adrénaline lui ferait du bien. Elle avait prévenu Diggle de son projet et il avait décidé de faire une partie de la surveillance avec elle. Ils se retrouvaient à faire un tour dans le quartier chaud de la ville tout en discutant par leur oreillette.

\- Alors tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi tu as voulu de sortir ce soir ?, lui demanda Diggle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Juste une envie soudaine, lui répondit-elle en surveillant la rue en dessous d'elle.

\- Tu n'as jamais d'envie soudaine quand il s'agit de ce travail Felicity. Tout est toujours calculé avec toi.

Diggle avec son passé militaire savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances et il savait lui parler et être là quand elle en avait besoin. Felicity resta silencieuse un instant. Il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle cachait et la connaissant elle ne livrerait rien si elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

\- J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est une mauvaise raison pour faire ce travail. Il était sur le qui-vive, écoutant les bruits de la rue.

\- Tu as raison. Mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'important, de me donner la preuve que je peux avoir un rôle positif sur ce monde.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de trahison qu'Oliver avait poignardé dans son cœur. Elle avait voulu être là pour lui et Robert, mais tout s'était retourné contre elle et sa bonne volonté et sa conviction au droit à la seconde chance avaient été piétinés. Elle s'était fait prendre pour une idiote et cette pensée l'enragea.

\- Tes pensées sont bien sombres, Felicity. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Une mauvaise journée, rien de plus.

Diggle n'insista pas plus. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui pesait sur le cœur et lui occupait l'esprit. Pour l'instant il pouvait seulement être là pour elle et attendre qu'elle se décide à parler. Ils finirent par rentrer au bout d'une heure, Felicity acceptant l'idée qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour pouvoir faire correctement face à ce qui pourrait se passer.

##########

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être disponible d'ici deux jours, répondait-elle au téléphone.

Felicity avançait dans le couloir, en ignorant superbement son secrétaire. Oliver, en la voyant arriver s'était levé, prêt à la saluer mais il ne put pas lui adresser la parole, Felicity toujours au téléphone et s'enfermant dans son bureau sans un regard. Il se rassit en se mordant la lèvre. Il allait en baver, il l'avait cherché et se sentait vraiment minable. Pour une fois, on lui faisait confiance, on l'impliquait dans une équipe, on croyait en lui et on ne voyait pas que le playboy écervelé dont les frasques lui collaient à la peau. Et lui avait gâché cette chance et il avait réussi à décevoir encore quelqu'un.

Il avait été contraint d'occuper cette place, il voulait se venger de son père et de Felicity au passage mais ces derniers jours lui avaient permis de découvrir la vérité. Son père n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru, ou en tout cas ne l'était plus. Felicity n'était pas la fille légère prête à tout pour réussir mais véritablement l'amie de sa sœur et une vice-présidente travailleuse. Tout ce foutoir à cause de ses aprioris et de son caractère pourri. Il devait se rattraper et tout réparer. Pour une fois il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien et montrer un autre aspect de sa personnalité et réparer le mal qu'il avait fait à Felicity. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais cherché à faire bonne impression sur les autres, son argent et son nom lui apportaient le respect qu'il voulait. Maintenant il découvrait le respect qu'il souhaitait inspirer.

Il finit par se mettre au travail, avec cette nouvelle résolution, et voulu vérifier le planning de Felicity. Il entra son identifiant et son mot de passe. Une fenêtre apparue affichant le message qu'il n'avait pas les autorisations nécessaires. Il essaya de nouveau mais le message était toujours le même. Il souffla en fermant les yeux pour garder son calme et pour éviter de balancer l'ordinateur parterre. Il se leva et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de sa patronne. Surement pas une bonne idée de venir lui parler de ça et il décida d'aller voir Barry. Ce n'était pas dans ses fonctions mais il pourrait régler le problème pour lui.

Oliver arriva devant le bureau de Barry et frappa avant d'entrer. Il s'assit sans attendre et lança un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?, lui demanda Barry.

\- Un coup de main. Pour le travail, ajouta-t-il en sentant Barry un peu sur la défensive.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Depuis ce matin je tente de me connecter pour pouvoir gérer le planning de Felicity mais je ne reçois qu'un message d'erreur.

\- Tu t'es mis à travailler ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'adossant dans son fauteuil et en l'observant.

\- C'est mérité. J'accepte la remarque, lui répondit Oliver avec un sourire grimaçant.

Barry attendait la suite. A quoi était dû ce revirement?

\- J'ai voulu me venger de mon père et par la même de Felicity, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Mais j'ai été dépassé par les événements en me rendant compte de mon erreur. Mon père n'est pas aussi pourri que je le pensais et Felicity n'est pas comme je l'avais jugée. Je dois maintenant me rattraper…, en tapotant la table du bout des doigts, sans regarder Barry dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu allais déguerpir et retrouver tes habitudes de gosses de riches. Oliver releva la tête à cette remarque, lui aussi avait pensé qu'il retrouverait bien vite sa vie d'avant.

\- Je crois qu'il est tant que je change. Et la première chose que je vais faire c'est changer l'image qu'on a de moi.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail, lui dit-il en soufflant.

Oliver hocha la tête, il le savait. Il allait devoir convaincre les autres qu'il changeait vraiment et durablement. Barry se mit à pianoter sur son ordinateur, il fronça les sourcils et vérifia plusieurs fois.

\- Je crois que je ne peux rien faire. Oliver fronça les sourcils à son tour. C'est Felicity elle-même qui a bloqué ton accès à son agenda.

Oliver grimaça, il fallait s'y attendre.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être plaider ma cause ?, osa-t-il.

Barry le regarda, il doutait qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter. Il avait bien déjà tenté de parler à Felicity après la réunion de Ray mais elle n'avait pas été des plus conciliantes. Il pouvait réessayer maintenant, avec le temps et sa sortie avec Diggle elle serait peut-être plus calme et plus ouverte.

\- Je veux bien essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Il se leva d'un bond en souriant, prêt à montrer de quoi il était capable puis il reprit son sérieux. Je te promets que je vais faire de mon mieux et que je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour me racheter auprès de Felicity.

Barry ne dit rien, il hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Il voulait se racheter aux yeux de Felicity mais il ne faisait aucune allusion à son père. Il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé une motivation sans borne pour que Felicity change son regard sur lui. Il sourit ça allait être intéressant de voir l'évolution de la situation et du rôle de ces deux-là. Une heure après, Barry passait voir Felicity pour prendre de ses nouvelles et accessoirement se renseigner sur les problèmes de connexion d'Oliver.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui as verrouillé ses mots de passe. Je préfère venir te voir plutôt que de lui redonner ses accès sans t'en parler. Tu serais capable de m'empêcher de me connecter à mon tour.

\- Tu me connais bien, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oui et je sais qu'il ne faut pas te mettre en colère.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux. Elle aimait bien Barry, il savait lui parler pour faire redescendre la pression et remettre les choses à leur juste place. Elle hocha la tête et lui signifia qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'il rétablisse ses codes d'accès.

\- J'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre ce soir, entre amis. Tu es libre ?

Felicity avait prévu de rentrer chez elle et de se terrer sous les couvertures pour une fois faire une pause mais passer du temps avec Barry était toujours plaisant. Elle accepta avec plaisir son invitation dans un bar du centre-ville.

* * *

 **Un Oliver un peu plus proche de celui de la série, qui veut changer et réparer ses erreurs.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents : Chapitre 9**

 **Je poste vite ce soir car je pars demain en petit weekend et que je ne veux pas frustrer les plus impatientes. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire, du coup le prochain chapitre ce ne sera surement pas avant mercredi et encore si je trouve l'inspiration !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant. Je vous embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity entra dans le bar bondé, elle avait passé la journée à éviter Oliver et elle avait besoin maintenant d'un peu de détente. Cet après-midi, elle avait été heureuse de voir arriver Barry dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle du problème de connexion informatique d'Oliver. A force d'entendre Barry lui dire qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Robert, elle avait accepté de lui redonner ses autorisations de connexions mais seulement en partie. Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle n'allait pas le laisser gérer son planning sans contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Barry avait bien tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais elle avait campé sur ses positions, il allait falloir du temps.

Mais ce soir, elle avait envie d'oublier tout ça, de laisser derrière elle le travail, les manigances d'Oliver et les attentes de Robert. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée en compagnie d'un ami. Elle s'avança entre les tables hautes occupées par des couples et des bandes d'amis. L'ambiance était bercée par une musique pop et les rires. La chaleur qui l'entoura une fois la porte franchie était rassurante et la pénombre travaillée poussait aux rapprochements. Elle vit Barry de loin et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas léger et avec un sourire bienheureux.

Barry installé à une table attendait Felicity, une soirée hors du travail et en bonne compagnie ça ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours. Il lissait la table de sa main, anxieux de ce qui allait se passer, sa jambe droite reposait sur la barre du tabouret et tressautait. Felicity était devenue son amie rapidement depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'entreprise et leur attachement ne s'était pas étiolé au fil des années. Avec Oliver ça avait été plus difficile mais sa position était compliquée. Il était arrivé plein de colère et de rancœur mais depuis qu'ils avaient parlé et qu'Oliver apprenait à les connaître, il avait commencé à changer. Ce n'était peut être pas flagrant mais il changeait. Quand il leva la tête, il la vit s'approcher. Elle portait une robe bleue électrique vaporeuse avec un décolletée bateau. Elle pouvait bien portait ce qu'elle voulait, il ne voyait que ses grand yeux bleus et le sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te remercie pour cette invitation j'en avais besoin, lui dit-elle heureuse et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Il tenta de cacher un rictus de crainte et posa sa main droite sur le bas de son visage et se gratta le menton. On devrait commander, lança-t-il en cherchant des yeux une serveuse.

Barry fit signe à une blonde avec un plateau qui arriva sans attendre. Il commanda une bière pour lui et Felicity un cocktail sans alcool. Barry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Fatigue, mécontentement et alcool ne font pas bon ménage, précisa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Barry contracta sa main sous la table, elle était déjà contrariée et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Ils passèrent la première demi-heure à discuter avec plaisir en évitant de parler du travail. Il avait même réussit à la faire rire avec une histoire drôle. Elle se balançait sur son tabouret pour éclater de rire en jetant la tête en arrière, Barry la regardait subjugué. Tout à coup l'expression de son visage changea, son sourire se figea en une grimace et son regard se rempli de surprise. Barry se retourna pour voir où son regard se portait.

Oliver venait de rentrer dans le bar et jetait un regard circulaire dans la salle. Quand Barry se tourna vers Felicity, celle-ci avait baissé la tête et essayer de se fondre dans le paysage. Elle avait posé sa main gauche sur sa tête et lançait des coups d'œil à Barry en grimaçant d'un air « je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ». Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder Oliver, celui-ci le remarqua et vint à sa rencontre. Un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en toile. Oliver Queen n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de chose pour que les femmes du bar se retournent sur lui quand il le traversa. Il avait une carrure athlétique même s'il semblait ne pas s'entretenir plus que ça, un visage à la mâchoire carrée parsemée d'une fine barbe qui donnait une impression de mâle dominant et des yeux bleus qui apportait une touche de couleur sur un visage clair.

\- Tien Oliver, se força à lancer Barry sur un ton de surprise. Quel hasard.

Il sentait que les tous les mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche et que son comportement était totalement sur joué, il ne devait pas avoir tort vu la façon dont Oliver le regardait. il s'était tourné vers lui en relevant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus c'est que Felicity finirait par s'en rendre compte. Barry fit une grimace à Oliver et secoua la tête avant de reprendre de façon plus naturelle, en tout cas il l'espérait. Felicity se redressa en gardant le visage baissé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, en tapotant la table du bout de ses doigts.

\- J'avais envie d'une soirée pour m'amuser, répondit-il de façon plus naturelle que Barry.

\- Quand on a des habitudes superficielles comme les tiennes, ce doit être difficile à perdre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres à la réplique cinglante de Felicity mais ne dit rien et Barry la regarda. Elle avait relevé la tête et lançait maintenant un regard glacial à Oliver.

\- Felicity… Barry était surpris par son ton et la méchanceté de sa remarque, ce n'était pas elle.

\- Je viens passer la soirée avec un de mes amis, dit Oliver en s'asseyant face à elle et à côté de Barry.

\- Tu es sur ma liste noire maintenant, souffla Felicity à l'adresse de Barry. Il savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment mais elle était fâchée d'avoir été prise en traitre.

\- Ne lui en veut pas, reprit Oliver, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'aider. Je voulais avoir l'occasion de pouvoir te parler. Et je penser qu'hors du cadre du travail ce serait plus facile.

\- Parce que tu crois que je deviens idiote quand je ne suis plus derrière mon bureau ?

Felicity allait continuer mais elle fut interrompue par la serveuse qui venait leur apporter leur verre. Celle-ci se tourna vers Oliver et commença ses minauderies. Oliver la regarda le temps de commander un verre quand il reposa son regard sur Felicity, alors que la serveuse parlait encore, il la vit grimacer et caricaturer la jeune femme. Il ne put réprimer un sourire timide. Il reposa son regard sur la serveuse, masquant son sourire, en se mordant les lèvres. Elle s'éloigna finalement un peu frustrée de n'avoir pas pu réveiller une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de son nouveau client.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois autour de la table, un espace plus important séparant Felicity et Oliver. Barry entre les deux n'osait plus rien dire. Oliver regardait Felicity avec insistance alors que celle-ci tentait de l'ignorer par tous les moyens. Il semblait chercher comment aborder le sujet brûlant qui plombait l'ambiance.

\- Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour me rattraper.

\- Hum oui…, ricana Felicity.

\- Je suis sérieux Felicity. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait.

\- Il fallait y penser avant, en continuant de l'ignorer et se passionnant pour la décoration et ses voisins de table.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- J'aimerai avoir une conversation entre adultes, s'énerva Oliver.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne plus me toucher si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème. Et pour te qualifier d'adulte il faudrait que tu te comportes comme tel.

En un instant elle était devenue la femme qui l'avait maitrisé dans le bureau. Il relâcha la pression sur son poignet mais sans toutefois le lâcher. Il la connaissait peu et sa curiosité augmentait de jour en jour.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour que tu m'écoutes.

\- Toi prendre des risques ? C'est quoi ? Partir en voyage sans ton jet privé, faire une fête sans organisateur de soirée, …

\- Barry tu peux nous laisser un moment ?, lui demanda Oliver sans détourner son regard de Felicity. il avait accroché ses yeux et ne baisserait pas le regard.

\- Non, Barry ne bouge pas, lança-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

\- S'il te plait, demanda Oliver en lui lançant un regard plein d'attente.

Barry acquiesça, se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Felicity observait Barry s'éloigner. Il avait l'air de bien aimer Oliver et il lui laissait le temps de s'expliquer avec elle, quitte à subir son humeur contrariée.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme et en le regardant de nouveau. Oliver libéra son poignet.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il baissa la tête pour fuir son regard avant de reprendre et de lui avouer ce qui l'avait motivé. J'ai cru que mon père trompait ma mère avec toi. Ce n'était pas toi que je jugeais mais lui et j'avais des raisons de croire que ce soit possible. Il fit de nouveau une pause. Je me suis laissé entrainer par ma colère et mes actes m'ont dépassé. Je suis d'accord pour dire que je suis peut être superficiel, peu travailleur mais je ne suis pas manipulateur.

Felicity qui avait pour intention de répliquer resta silencieuse. Oliver insinuait que Robert avait trompé sa femme, elle était prête à le croire et à comprendre que son acte ait été motivé par son sentiment de trahison. Mais elle se reprit, il avait su mentir et ça pouvait encore être le cas. Elle allait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le pousser à bout pour le faire craquer. Elle sourit.

\- Tu es prêt à tout tu as dit ?, d'une voix presque rieuse mais son regard le sondait.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et ressentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Il hocha la tête, si elle lui laissait une seconde chance, il devait la prendre au vol.

\- Oui, à tout. Il eut l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme au diable. Un diable charmant mais un diable tout de même, capable de lui casser le bras.

Barry s'approcha de la table après avoir vu un apaisement dans leur affrontement. Felicity vida son verre et regarda Barry qui approchait avec un sourire.

\- On vient de passer un accord et on va fêter ça avec une nouvelle tournée.

Elle leva la main et une nouvelle serveuse apparue, une brune cette fois-ci. Felicity pensa qu'elles allaient toutes tenter leur chance les unes après les autres. Elle commanda un cocktail alcoolisé cette fois, après avoir signifié d'un geste à la serveuse, que c'était elle qui voulait un verre et pas le gosse de riche à sa table. Après tout ça ne lui ferait pas de mal un seul verre.

\- Alors vous m'expliquez l'accord ?, demanda Barry timidement.

\- Oliver est mon nouveau larbin, dit joyeusement Felicity.

Barry s'étrangla avec son verre qu'il était en train de vider en entendant ça et Oliver grimaça. Il avait eu raison, il avait passé un pacte avec le diable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'on a conclu, tenta Oliver.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec naïveté.

Elle savait qu'Oliver avait dit ça pour se racheter mais elle allait l'utiliser contre lui. Il se sentait mal et faisait ça pour calmer le peu de conscience qu'il avait, alors elle n'allait pas se priver.

\- Oui, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Bien, on va fêter ça, dit-elle en levant le verre qu'on venait de lui apporter.

Oliver tendit le sien et Barry en fit de même.

\- A notre nouvelle collaboration.

\- A notre nouvelle collaboration, reprit Oliver.

Barry les regardait, Felicity voulait l'utiliser pour lui faire regretter ce qu'il lui avait fait et Oliver tentait sa dernière chance pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait changer. Dans les prochains jours, ils allaient forcément passer plus de temps ensemble, Felicity surchargeant Oliver de tâches et Oliver toujours prêt à dire oui et ils allaient du coup apprendre à se connaître. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon mais c'était déjà ça, pensa Barry.

\- A votre collaboration, reprit Barry. Je compterai les points.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils et il secoua la tête, en faisant un signe de main pour leur dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une fois son verre vidé, Felicity était beaucoup plus gaie et loquace. L'alcool avait aidé mais surtout elle avait commencé à faire la liste des tâches à confier à Oliver et ça la mettait en joie.

\- Tu pourrais raccompagner Felicity chez elle, demanda Barry à Oliver, en se levant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte, se défendit Felicity.

\- Je sais mais il est tard, tu as un peu fait la « fête » et je ne préfère pas que tu rentres seule.

\- Pas de problème, intervint Oliver.

\- Bien alors on y va. Elle se leva à son tour et tangua un court moment avant de retrouver sa stabilité en se tenant à la table. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à l'alcool et un seul verre la mettait dans cet état. Barry avait raison, il valait mieux qu'on la raccompagne.

Barry parti devant leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Quand Felicity partie accompagnée d'Oliver, elle ne remarqua pas les regards agacés que les femmes du bar lui jettèrent. Quand ils sortirent l'air frais de la nuit les saisit. Felicity frissonna et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Oliver retira sa veste et la déposa sur ses épaules.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, il ne faut pas que tu prennes froid sur la moto.

Felicity le regardait sans comprendre, ça ne devait pas souvent arriver pensa-t-il.

\- Je vais te raccompagner mais il faut que je puisse repartir, explique-t-il. Je te raccompagne en moto et demain matin je préviens un chauffeur de l'entreprise qu'il vienne te chercher. Ça te convient ?

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, la gaité due à l'effet de l'alcool commençait à s'estomper. Oliver lui mit son casque, il passa ses mains dans son cou pour repousser ses cheveux et en évitant de caresser sa peau fraîche en attachant la sangle. Il monta sur l'engin et l'aida à monter à son tour. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps à travers leurs vêtements, proche de son dos. Il mit le contact et fit vrombir le moteur, Felicity l'entoura de ses bras et se resserra contre lui. Elle tenait à peine l'équilibre sur ses pieds alors sur une moto, ce n'était pas gagné. Oliver profita de ce contact durant le trajet. Il savait que Felicity n'était pas une fille pour lui mais il aimait toujours le contact d'une jolie fille. Arrivés devant chez elle, Oliver l'aida à descendre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

\- Voilà, je vais pouvoir dire à Barry que je me suis acquitté de ma mission.

Felicity s'adossa à la porte, face à Oliver, en laissant son corps se décontracter et leva la tête pour admirer le ciel.

\- J'aime profiter de ce genre de nuits calmes. Elle lâcha un profond soupire et se mit à rire dans la foulée. Je crois que je suis encore saoule ou c'est l'excitation du tour en moto.

\- Il y a des chances que ce soit l'alcool, en hochant la tête et en détaillant son visage. Mais si c'est le tour en moto, je le note pour la prochaine fois, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et à la proximité à laquelle il se tenait. Il pouvait en profiter pour l'observer. Son visage était juvénile, dans une situation détendue comme celle-ci, elle paraissait prête à faire n'importe quelle bêtise d'adolescent. Et quand elle le regarda, il se rendit compte de la tristesse qu'elle portait au fond d'elle.

\- Alors ton rendez-vous avec le chanteur ?, lui demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

\- C'est lundi, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, lui avec ses concerts, moi avec mes sorties nocturnes, en reportant son regard au loin.

Elle pensait à voix haute pour elle-même. Ses sorties nocturnes, elle n'était donc pas si sage que ça et sortait souvent les soirs, se dit-il. S'apercevant de son regard scrutateur, Felicity se redressa, toujours contre la porte, pour reprendre le contrôle.

\- N'oublie pas mon chauffeur, lui rappela-t-elle en enlevant sa veste et en lui tendant.

Tout avait changé en elle en un instant. Son visage retrouva son sérieux, son corps retrouva son maintien plus rigide. Il se redressa à son tour et cessa sa contemplation.

\- C'est noté, il attrapa sa veste et la garda à la main.

Il fit un geste pour se pencher en avant et déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais se retint au dernier moment. Il essayait de se racheter, ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle pense qu'il essayait de la mettre dans son lit pour la manipuler. Felicity senti son geste pour se rapprocher d'elle, geste qu'il avorta rapidement. Elle avait eu peur de s'être trop laissé aller et qu'il est pris ça pour une invitation. Quand il recula d'un pas, elle se retourna et déverrouilla la porte et lui marmonna un bonsoir.

Oliver baissa la tête et souffla, il avait encore failli faire une gaffe. C'était peut être le lieu, la situation ou Felicity mais il s'était senti bien à ce moment et il avait naturellement ressenti le besoin de l'embrasser amicalement.

* * *

 **Un très léger rapprochement et apaisement entre eux...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents : Chapitre 10**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus. J'ai eu toutes les notifications mails de vos reviews et elles n'apparaissaient pas sur le site mais aujourd'hui, après avoir contacté le site, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je vois que vous adorez la Felicity un peu vacharde, ça me fait plaisir de lui faire prendre un peu d'ascendance sur Oliver.**

* * *

Oliver rentra au manoir tard dans la nuit, quand il remonta le couloir menant à sa chambre, il passa devant celle de sa sœur et vit de la lumière filtrer sous sa porte. Il ralentit dans son avancée et tendit l'oreille, pas de bruit mais un léger froissement. Il frappa et sa sœur répondit, elle était assise dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur les jambes pliées sous la couette. Il l'observa sans rien dire, elle releva la tête et passa une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle frotta ses yeux du bout des doigts, il sourit, on aurait dit un chaton prêt à s'étirer, ce qu'elle fit et vérifia l'heure.

\- Tu as repris tes habitudes nocturnes ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Sa voix n'était pas accusatrice mais plutôt triste et ensommeillée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois, lui répondit-il en s'approchant et en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

\- Ah et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ce soir ?

Oliver sourit le regard fixé sur le plafond et perdu dans ses pensées, Théa le regardait, il avait l'air calme et résolu.

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec Felicity et Barry.

\- Vous êtes devenus amis ? Cette information la surprise, jusqu'à maintenant Oliver restait tendu quand il devait supporter la présence de Felicity et maintenant il passait ses soirées libres avec elle.

\- Non, pas vraiment, je devais …, il cherchait ses mots pour faire comprendre au mieux à Théa la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, lui demanda-telle en se plaçant face à lui. Elle commençait à être habituée aux comportements problématiques de son grand frère. Elle aimait mais elle se conduisait plus en adulte que lui.

Oliver évita son regard pendant un moment puis inspira profondément pour trouver le courage de lui parler. Théa lui avait dit qu'elle était amie avec Felicity, elle avait pris sa défense quand il l'avait attaquée et elle n'allait pas être contente de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- J'ai fait quelques erreurs au travail…

\- Tu m'avais promis de faire un effort et de bien te comporter.

\- Je t'avais promis de faire un effort et de respecter la punition de papa.

\- Et tu n'as pas pu te contrôler au travail et faire ce qu'on te demandait.

Oliver grimaça et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour les frotter.

\- J'en voulais à papa et le seul moyen de pression que j'avais était de m'en prendre à Felicity. Mais les choses se sont compliquées…

Théa le regardait toujours, attentive à ce qu'il allait lui raconter et prête à le sermonner. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça mais Felicity était son amie et elle avait été là quand lui s'était enfui.

\- … et ce soir j'ai essayé de réparer le problème.

\- Le problème ?

\- Felicity m'a fait confiance, m'a donné ma chance et je l'ai trahie.

Théa l'observait toujours, maintenant muette et peinée de voir qu'Oliver s'était mal conduit avec Felicity.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Oliver ?, lui demanda-t-elle en colère.

Sa question était justifiée, il n'aurait jamais dû rejeter le problème sur Felicity. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner sa motivation profonde. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait accusé leur père d'avoir couché avec Felicity. Il ne s'était pas franchement avoué non plus qu'il avait ressenti une jalousie à la voir si proche de son père et que ça avait été le début de son ressentiment envers elle. Alors il éluda la question.

\- Ce soir je lui ai promis de me racheter. Il sourit au souvenir de Felicity adossée à la porte de chez elle.

\- Tu vas faire ça correctement ? Elle restait suspicieuse, pour l'instant Oliver avait tenté de faire un effort et ça n'avait pas vraiment abouti.

\- Oui, je lui ai promis et je tiendrais ma promesse cette fois-ci.

Il attira Théa par la main et la coucha à côté de lui en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, de m'en être pris à ton amie. Tu m'avais dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien mais je me suis laissé guider par ma colère.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Je suis sure que Felicity te pardonnera si tu lui montres que tu es honnête avec elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle va me mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Oui, et tu vas la découvrir, se mit-elle à rire.

Il embrassa sa sœur et la laissa travailler. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit, la tête encore pleine de sa soirée. Il avait vu Felicity sous un nouveau jour pendant un court laps de temps. Il repensa à son application pour ne pas caresser sa peau en lui attachant le casque, son cou dénudé offert à ses doigts. Il sentait de nouveau son corps blotti contre le sien sur la moto et ses bras qui se resserraient autour de lui dans les virages. Et surtout il la revoyait les yeux dans le vague à rêver à il ne savait quoi, perdu entre tristesse et lassitude comme si elle avait abandonné la bataille. Il avait eu envie de la réconforter, de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule mais elle avait repris en un éclair le contrôle et cette autre femme avait disparue.

##########

Felicity se réveilla lentement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, ce qui donnait beaucoup plus d'effets secondaires que simplement aller à la chasse aux malfrats la moitié de la nuit. Elle finit par se lever au bout de cinq minutes et alluma son téléphone portable, un sms arriva de la part d'Oliver. Il lui indiquait qu'un chauffeur viendrait la chercher à sept heures et demie. Quel professionnalisme pensa-t-elle. La soirée de la veille avait été pleine de surprise, elle avait cru passer la soirée avec un ami et elle s'était retrouvée à devoir affronter Oliver. Barry l'avait forcé à lui parler, il voulait que tout s'arrange entre eux et il était prêt à aider Oliver. Ils s'entendaient finalement bien mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire, elle ne s'était pas reconnue et avait même était fière de sa facilité de répartie.

Elle devait admettre que la veille, Oliver s'était bien conduit. Il lui avait tenu tête mais pour réparer les choses, ce qui était plutôt positif. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de la fin de la soirée. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle en moto, ce qu'elle avait apprécié, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'était plus montée sur une moto et en un instant elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment de liberté qui l'avait grisée. Elle s'était resserrée contre lui pour assurer sa position et chassa aussitôt la pensée que ça lui manquait de tenir un homme dans ses bras. Elle avait bien senti, une fois arrivés devant sa porte, cette frontière qui avait failli être franchie à cause de la situation et du verre qu'elle avait bu. Elle s'était laissé aller, Oliver avait semblé plus proche mais il n'avait pas franchi la limite au dernier moment. Il pouvait donc se comporter en adulte réfléchit, tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle vérifia l'heure, elle était dans les temps, elle se prépara et sortie à l'heure dite, le chauffeur l'attendant en bas de chez elle. Sur la route, elle put se reposer encore un moment et surtout réfléchir au programme d'Oliver pour la journée. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de bureaux, le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière, quand elle mit un pied à terre, un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres, la mise à l'épreuve d'Oliver allait commencer.

Oliver sortait du café en face de Queen Consolidated, un café à la main, et prenait la direction du bureau. Il traversa le hall qui commençait à grouiller de personnel. Il dépassa le bureau de sécurité et fit un signe de la main à Rosie qu'il avait rencontrée depuis son arrivée. Il entra dans trombe dans l'ascenseur prêt à se fermer, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il souriait en arrivant au travail. Il s'arrêta à l'étage de Barry et passa par son bureau. Il déposa prêt de son ordinateur un muffin au chocolat, remerciement de son implication dans la mise au point avec Felicity. Il prit ensuite la direction de son bureau, s'installa, mis en marche l'ordinateur et attendit patiemment, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Oliver était occupé à vérifier le planning de la journée quand Felicity arriva dans le couloir. Il l'observa arriver d'un pas rapide, elle avait l'air décidé, peut-être à lui faire regretter son comportement mais il préférait penser qu'elle était impatiente de s'atteler à un nouveau projet. Il se leva quand elle fut presque à son niveau, passa devant son bureau en attrapant le café qui attendait sur le coin. Felicity ralentit en le voyant presque au garde à vous à son arrivée. Oliver lui tendit le café et il la vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Long, noir avec un sucre. Elle releva la tête. J'ai mes informateurs, précisa-t-il.

Elle allongea le bras pour attraper le gobelet, en le remerciant et se tourna pour rentrer dans son bureau. Oliver la suivit trente secondes plus tard avec un bloc à la main. Il ramassa son manteau qu'elle avait déposé sur le dossier du fauteuil pour le pendre et se posta face à son bureau prêt à répondre à ses demandes. Il avait pris la décision de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour se racheter et il allait s'y tenir. Il savait qu'il en faisait beaucoup d'un coup mais il devait lui montrer que la mise au point de la veille avait des répercussions réelles. Felicity le prenait pour un bon à rien, un fils à papa incapable d'être sérieux. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes en se conduisant mal avec elle et il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle pense qu'il ne valait pas mieux.

Felicity s'assit en sirotant son café et lui demanda le programme de la journée. Quand il eut terminé elle lui demanda de confirmer son rendez-vous de dix heures avec Ray, il acquiesça et elle le libéra. Oliver s'installa à son bureau et n'attendit pas pour prévenir Ray, il fit partir le mail. Le téléphone se mit à sonner sans arrêt jusqu'en milieu de matinée et il fit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A l'heure dite, Ray remonta le couloir menant au bureau de Felicity. Oliver se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Monsieur Palmer.

\- Oliver…, il resta surpris de son comportement et ne sut pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Felicity vous attend. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui avant de reprendre sa place.

Ray embrassa Felicity et jeta un regard en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle éluda la question en lui demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il commença par se plaindre qu'il avait du mal à se débrouiller avec la secrétaire qu'on lui avait envoyé, elle ne le laissa pas finir et lui proposa qu'Oliver se partage pour gérer leurs deux secrétariats. Il lui demanda si elle était sure qu'il puisse gérer la situation. Elle sourit un éclair d'espièglerie passant dans son regard. Ça allait être une bonne mise à l'épreuve. Elle appela Oliver sans attendre dans son bureau. Il se fit la remarque que ça commençait et entra en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

\- Ray a besoin d'aide pour son secrétariat et je pense que tu peux assurer l'accueil pour nous deux, en plus de ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il devait répondre oui à tout, il était motivé et décidé.

\- Très bien.

\- La secrétaire qui prend les rendez-vous est Abigaël Jones, tu peux la contacter si tu as des questions, précisa Ray.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, merci.

Oliver retourna à son bureau, finalement, la nouvelle mission n'était pas si terrible. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'au début d'après-midi quand il dû courir sans cesse entre les deux couloirs.

En fin de matinée, Felicity l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait donné une liste de chose à faire, allant de reconduire des rendez-vous à passer dans des boutiques pour récupérer des affaires commandées. Il nota consciencieusement la liste, leva un sourcil quand elle lui demanda d'aller chercher pour elle une commande.

\- Un problème Oliver.

\- Non, non, tout sera fait ce soir.

\- Très bien, et je voudrais que tu me ramène à déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ce qu'il y a, en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait partir en décrochant son téléphone.

Il quitta son bureau prestement et parti en direction de la boutique en téléphonant au restaurant non loin du bureau, où elle avait ses habitudes, pour passer commande et gagner du temps. Elle ne mettait jamais beaucoup de temps à revenir de sa pause déjeuner, il devait donc être rapide pour ne pas la faire attendre.

Il arriva devant boutique et tiqua. Elle l'avait envoyé dans une boutique de lingerie pour venir chercher un colis. Il ne savait pas dans quel sens il devait prendre ça. Il finit par pousser la porte et entrer, une boutique aux articles plus ou moins affriolants, où il aurait pût venir mais dans cette situation il se sentait plutôt gêné. La vendeuse revient avec la commande et la présenta à Oliver. Celui-ci grimaça instantanément en rougissant et détourna le regard, il ne préférait pas savoir ce qu'elle portait comme dessous, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler et qu'il commence à fantasmer sur elle. La vendeuse le regarda avec inquiétude et il s'expliqua. Elle s'excusa de la méprise, d'habitude c'était les maris ou amants qui venaient dans sa boutique, et enveloppa le tissu dans un paquet qu'elle tendit à Oliver. Il sorti d'ici troublé, il devait éviter absolument de se faire des idées, sinon tout allait déraper, il se connaissait. Comme prévu, il passa au restaurant pour prendre le repas de Felicity et revint au bureau au bout d'une demi-heure. Il entra dans le bureau pour lui donner son repas, une salade césar et un moelleux au chocolat, et déposa dans le coin de la table le paquet de la boutique. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, il devenait vraiment surprenant. Quand il croisa son regard, son esprit lui remit en mémoire le paquet qu'il avait récupéré et il baissa les yeux. Relations strictement professionnelles.

A la fin de son après-midi de course entre les deux bureaux pour accueillir les clients, Oliver en avait assez. Il devait trouver un moyen de se simplifier la vie. En arrivant au bureau le lendemain, il aperçut une note de Felicity, elle avait besoin de matériel informatique, il lut ce qui suivait, une suite de lettres et de chiffres sans sens pour lui. Il commença par s'organiser puis contacta Barry. A huit heures précise, Felicity sorti de l'ascenseur et tomba nez à nez avec Oliver à son bureau au croisement des trois couloirs. Celui-ci se leva et lui tendit son café avec un sourire.

\- Le matériel informatique est commandé, j'ai eu quelques difficultés à cause de l'absence de Barry mais je me suis débrouillé, précisa-t-il fier de lui.

\- Bien, rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes. Ça m'a l'air beaucoup trop facile, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, un sourire sur les lèvres qu'il ne put pas voir. Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement que la veille grâce à sa nouvelle organisation. Dans l'après-midi, Gloria passa à l'étage poussée par la curiosité, elle avait eu l'écho par les secrétaires qu'Oliver devait gérer l'accueil pour les deux vice-présidents. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent elle vit quelque chose dont elle avait presque abandonné l'idée, Oliver Queen concentré sur son travail, à répondre au téléphone tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il avait presque terminé. Il remercia la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil et raccrocha.

\- Je venais voir comment tu t'en sortais ?

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à m'organisé et je gère l'accueil. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose Gloria ?

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur et Felicity qui en sorti. Gloria observa Oliver se lever pour lui transmettre ses messages importants. Il était réactif et attentif à ses demandes, calme et concentré pour ne rien oublié. Puis elle regarda Felicity, son ton sérieux mais son regard joueur quand elle parlait à Oliver. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Gloria se pencha vers lui.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit.

Il la regarda surpris sans comprendre.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Oliver. Je te connais et je sais déchiffrer tes regards. Son ton était amical, presque maternel.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Il se senti piqué au vif, il était vraiment si facile de lire en lui.

\- Fais attention à toi et à elle, lui dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail. On m'a contraint, précisa-t-il, à venir travailler ici et maintenant que je fais un effort, ça ne va pas.

\- Si ça va. Tu as raison, tu travailles et tu travailles bien. Ton père va être fier de toi, et je suis fière de toi. Mais reste professionnel.

Il acquiesça, il était décidé à bien travailler et à montrer à Felicity qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, il n'allait donc pas tout foutre en l'air. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Gloria insistait autant. Il n'était absolument pas attiré par sa patronne, même si elle était belle, intelligente, têtue, travailleuse. Et encore il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Il n'avait qu'entrevue l'autre Felicity, celle qu'elle cachait dans le cadre du travail et que seuls ses amis devaient connaître.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, bien que l'inspiration soit un peu au ralenti.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 11**

 **Encore et toujours merci pour tous vos si gentils messages.**

* * *

Oliver s'était habitué à son nouveau rythme de travail et Felicity continuait de lui donner des listes de tâches à faire dont elle supervisait l'avancement. Sa dernière idée avait été de lui demander de participer à un projet de recherche pour une meilleure organisation en entreprise et pour ça, il avait dû constituer le dossier de base. Il serait obligé de recenser tous les besoins et impératifs des différents services. Un gros travail qui lui prenait pratiquement tout son temps mais aujourd'hui il avait pris le temps d'aller déjeuner avec Barry. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au self et installés au fond de la salle pour ne pas être dérangés. Barry avait pris de ses nouvelles, pour savoir si Felicity n'était pas trop dure avec lui et il l'avait rassuré. Puis il lui avait parlé du travail qui occupait Ray ces derniers jours. Barry le vit se passionner en lui expliquant, mettant en avant Ray et son implication dans son idée. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Oliver dans cet état en parlant de travail. Oliver s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-il de façon un peu brusque.

\- Quoi ? … Rien, répondit Barry en se plongeant dans son assiette.

\- Tu as un sourire qui ne me rassure pas. Je te préviens de suite, je fais mon travail, j'aide Felicity du mieux que je peux et je me tiens tranquille. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est ça qui me fait sourire. Tu es devenu sérieux, tu t'es impliqué à force de faire un effort et tu tiens tes bonnes résolutions. Il vit Oliver grimacer.

\- Tu devrais me tuer. Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air drôle en t'écoutant, lui répondit Oliver en levant les yeux au ciel. Barry sourit de nouveau de façon plus importante.

\- Je suis content, je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance.

Oliver ne fit pas de commentaires mais il était heureux d'entendre Barry parler de lui comme ça. Il était arrivé plein de rancœur et à devoir supporter ce contexte mais maintenant il avait appris à les connaitre. Ray et sa familiarité trop naïve, Barry et sa capacité à voir par-delà les apparences et qui l'avait aidé, son père et son évolution. Et bien sûr Felicity et son professionnalisme mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le trait le plus important qui la caractérisait. Elle semblait se cacher des gens qu'elle côtoyait mais proche de Barry et Diggle qui semblaient connaître l'autre personne derrière cet aspect qu'elle composait.

Dans l'après-midi, il était penché sur le plan à suivre pour recenser les besoins des services quand il vit sortir de l'ascenseur un homme châtain d'une trentaine d'année. Il dénotait avec les personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, il était en jean et tee-shirt, un comportement décontracté. Oliver se leva quand il le vit avancer dans le couloir, il se méfia de lui immédiatement, comment un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ne semblait pas travailler dans l'entreprise, avait pu arriver jusqu'ici sans qu'il en soit averti par la sécurité. Il se plaça au milieu du couloir pour stopper sa progression.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, lui demanda Oliver.

\- Dan. J'ai rendez-vous avec Felicity.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, je devrais être au courant si c'était vrai, lui répondit-il avec un sourire froid.

L'homme le regarda avec surprise, pourquoi ce secrétaire semblait autant sur la défensive.

\- Je vous assure, elle…

\- Dan. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard.

Oliver se retourna, Felicity arrivait dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il avait donc raison.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, commença Oliver.

\- N'oublie pas que je ne te donne pas accès à tout mon agenda.

Oliver tiqua à cette précision. Elle ne lui avait pas encore attribué toute sa confiance même si la situation s'était améliorée ces derniers jours. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui observait Felicity. Il était heureux de la revoir, Felicity aussi mais son regard ne semblait pas aussi enchanté que le sien. Il s'assit à son bureau et les observa partir. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Felicity se retourna et le regarda, lui précisant qu'il devait avancer sur son dossier un peu plus rapidement. Il acquiesça sans vraiment tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il l'observa avec attention jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur son sourire. Il souffla et se replongea dans son dossier.

Felicity passait une soirée agréable. Dan l'avait conduite dans un bar de jazz. L'ambiance y était feutrée et réchauffée par la voix grave et suave de la chanteuse et le rythme lourd de la musique. Ils passèrent la soirée proche l'un de l'autre, à se murmurer à l'oreille, leurs mains se rapprochant et leur visage se frôlant. La fin de la soirée n'avait pas déméritée, leur désir avait augmenté grâce à cette proximité et à la chaleur environnante. Et la nuit avait été de même nature. Dans l'avait raccompagné chez elle et elle ne l'avait pas laissé devant la porte. Leur envie retenue jusque-là s'était libérée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et s'étaient enfin abandonnés.

Felicity s'était accordée une soirée de plaisir, loin du travail et des problèmes et son amant avait été plus qu'à la hauteur. Ce matin, elle pensait encore aux baisers de sa bouche, à ses mains caressant sa peau, à son parfum. Son réveil la sortie du lit mais ne contraria pas sa bonne humeur. Elle savait que ça n'irait surement pas plus loin, Dan était attentionné et passionné mais ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ça n'avait été qu'une parenthèse de rêve.

##########

Une semaine après Felicity avait été invité au manoir Queen pour un repas, Robert rentrait à peine d'un voyage d'affaires et il devait la voir pour parler travail et par la même occasion elle aurait le temps de discuter avec Théa. Elles étaient, toutes les deux, installées sur le canapé en train de discuter, Théa lui parlait de ses cours et des garçons quand Oliver entra.

\- Tu n'es pas en âge de sortir avec des garçons, lança-t-il à sa sœur sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire. J'ai déjà un père je te rappelle.

Oliver sourit en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil non loin de sa sœur.

\- Changeons de sujet pour que je ne perturbe pas mon grand frère. Tu as des nouvelles de Dan.

\- On a passé une soirée ensemble…

\- Et…?

\- Et c'était sympa, répondit Felicity rapidement gênée de la question.

\- Sympa, c'est tout ?

\- Très sympathique.

\- Et donc tu vas le revoir.

\- Non je ne crois pas.

Oliver se fit la remarque qu'il avait vraiment choisie le bon moment pour venir les rejoindre. Il essayait de ne pas faire apparaitre son intérêt pour la conversation en se concentrant sur le journal qu'il avait ouvert.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est un chanteur, plutôt mignon, vous avez eu l'air de bien vous entendre… sur tous les plans.

Felicity s'enfonça dans les coussins, ce n'était vraiment pas un sujet de conversation adapté à aborder devant un employé et Théa semblait ne pas vouloir le comprendre.

\- Théa, tes questions sont déplacés, l'interrompit Oliver.

Celle-ci allait répliquer quand leur père apparu sur le seuil de la pièce.

\- Felicity, je pourrais te voir maintenant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant sans attendre, heureuse d'échapper à ces questions indiscrètes.

Quand elle fut parti, Oliver expliqua à Théa que de parler de la vie privée de Felicity devant lui n'était pas des plus judicieux.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?

\- Oui… mais je suis aussi son employé. Du coup c'est un peu bizarre.

\- Et est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

\- Qui ?

\- Dan, ne fait pas l'idiot.

\- Je l'ai croisé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en pense ?

\- Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Elle pourrait trouver mieux, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Théa fit comme si de rien été mais un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

Robert et Felicity s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Robert et il l'invita à s'assoir. Il lui demanda des nouvelles des derniers projets et Felicity lui fit le point des avancés. Il l'écoutait adossé à son fauteuil en cuir marron. Il avait tout l'air du chef d'entreprise qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de travailler. Quand elle eut fini, il s'accouda à son bureau en joignant les mains et la regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Et avec Oliver ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va.

\- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité, hein. Je ne veux pas que tu le couvres ou que tu m'épargnes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne vous cache pas que les premiers temps ça a été compliqué. Le problème avec la secrétaire de Ray, Robert hocha la tête, vient en partie d'Oliver.

Elle le vit froncer des sourcils. Elle lui avait demandé de pouvoir le former comme elle l'entendait mais elle devait le tenir au courant.

\- Il a eu du mal à se faire à sa position de … subalterne je dirais. Et dans le cadre de la compétition pour le projet avec Ray, il a parlé de notre idée à Jessica qui a utilisé l'information.

\- Comment il a pu faire ça ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On s'est expliqué et il est venu me voir pour tout rattraper et depuis c'est un employé exemplaire. J'ai bien essayé de le mettre à l'épreuve en lui donnant des listes de tâches sans fin mais il s'accroche. Je pense qu'il a compris et qu'il s'est bien adapté maintenant.

\- Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler avant Felicity.

\- J'étais d'accord pour le prendre en tant que secrétaire pour le former si j'étais libre de mes actes et j'aimerais que ça continue. Je vous en parle maintenant car il a retrouvé le droit chemin et qu'il est très impliqué.

Robert se leva, ainsi que Felicity, et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance monsieur, mais Oliver est quelqu'un de bien et je crois qu'il aurait fini par n'importe quel moyen à s'améliorer.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent les autres à table. Les conversations commencèrent à se croiser et Robert questionna Felicity sur leur dernier dossier en cours pour une restructuration de l'entreprise. Felicity fut devancée dans sa réponse par Oliver.

\- J'ai listé les besoins et les impératifs de chaque service, j'en ai fait un dossier dont je dois présenter les résultats demain à Felicity. Si tu veux, et si elle est d'accord, ajouta-t-il en la regardant, tu pourrais venir à la présentation.

Le silence c'était fait autour de la table. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur Oliver qui se révélait sous un nouveau jour, travailleur et professionnel. Au bout d'un moment quand le silence commençait à devenir gênant, Felicity reprit la parole.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord Robert, nous allons faire ça dans la salle de réunion. Vous nous direz quelle heure vous arrange.

Il parut reprendre vie et regarda Felicity, un sourire s'épanouie sur ses lèvres et une gratitude envahi son regard.

\- Oui, ça sera avec plaisir, avant de reposer son attention sur Oliver qui avait recommencé à manger.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Quand ils se levèrent de table, Théa s'excusa pour partir réviser dans sa chambre, elle embrassa Felicity et ses parents et prit son frère dans ses bras. Oliver resta surprit quelques secondes avant de la serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et elle partit. Puis il raccompagna Felicity jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir proposé à mon père d'assister à notre réunion.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Et je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir de voir que tu as travaillé sérieusement.

\- On verra ça demain, si ce que j'ai fait convient.

\- Le fait que tu t'en inquiète c'est déjà bien.

Il hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne en moto ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en riant, je n'ai pas bu ce soir.

Elle s'éloigna, Oliver ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il lui avait fait plaisir à elle aussi en montrant son changement d'attitude et il espérait être à la hauteur demain pour sa présentation.

Le lendemain, Oliver avait retrouvé sa place près du bureau de Felicity, une secrétaire plus compétente étant arrivée. Il apportait quelques précisions à sa présentation et il était prêt à la boucler pour en rendre compte à sa patronne et à son père. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure dite, Oliver avait préparé le matériel de projection et attendait avec une certaine nervosité de commencer sa présentation. Il réexpliqua le projet, la méthode suivi et enfin les résultats qu'il avait obtenu avec son enquête. Durant toute la présentation, il surveillait son père qui prenait des notes et semblait très attentif. Felicity de son côté aussi attentive, avait un regard doux pour le soutenir. Quand il eut fini, son père posa quelques questions auxquelles il put répondre sans difficultés. Il avait travaillé son sujet et le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ils le remercièrent et sortirent pendant qu'Oliver rangeait le matériel de projection.

\- C'est un travail d'assistant que tu lui as donné.

\- Oui et il s'en est très bien sorti je trouve. Il a réalisé un travail considérable pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas connu pour son sérieux il y a trois semaines.

Felicity et Robert avaient confié à Oliver la suite du projet. Il connaissait bien tous les services maintenant, la deuxième étape était de leur faire des propositions de modification d'organisation pour améliorer leur fonctionnement. Oliver s'était donc lancé dans cette deuxième étape avec l'aide de Felicity pour avoir quelques pistes.

##########

Quelques jours après, Felicity arriva, salua Oliver sans le regarder et s'engouffra dans son bureau. Depuis ce matin, elle n'était pas bien. Elle avait surement dû attraper un coup de froid et elle couvait quelque chose. Elle avait pris de quoi tenir la journée entre paracétamol pour sa fièvre et vitamine C pour avoir l'impression d'avoir un peu d'énergie. Durant la matinée, ses symptômes ne s'étaient pas améliorés et maintenant elle frissonnait. Elle se sentait fatiguée, peut être que si elle mangeait quelque chose. Elle appela Oliver, lui demanda de lui ramener de quoi manger et il s'exécuta. Elle s'adossa en attendant dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas un coup de froid. Elle se mit à réfléchir, la nuit dernière elle était sorti mais elle n'avait pris aucun coup, la dernière fois c'était une balle qui l'avait touchée, il y avait trois jours de cela. Elle n'avait fait que l'égratigner et elle s'était soignée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se décida à appeler Diggle, il saurait quoi faire. Elle se leva pour attraper son téléphone dans le coin de son bureau en grimaçant mais ce seul effort la fit s'effondrer au sol.

Oliver revint un quart d'heure plus tard en sifflotant. Au premier coup d'œil, il resta surpris de ne pas voir Felicity dans son fauteuil puis quand il balaya la pièce du regard, il s'aperçut de son corps au sol, caché en partie par le bureau. Il se précipita sur elle, la prit par les épaules et la retourna doucement quand elle gémit de douleur en grimaçant.

\- Felicity ! Je vais appeler les secours. Tiens bon. Elle entendait la panique dans sa voix.

\- Non, Diggle, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant la main d'Oliver qui tenait déjà son portable.

\- Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

\- Non, s'il te plait… Diggle.

Oliver se redressa, attrapa le portable de Felicity toujours sur le bureau et lança l'appel. La sonnerie s'égrenait tandis qu'il surveillait, anxieux, l'état de Felicity. Il se mit à parler rapidement quand il entendit décrocher.

\- C'est Felicity, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Où est-elle ?, demanda Diggle sans avoir besoin d'autres explications.

\- Dans son bureau. J'appelle les secours…

\- Non ne fais pas ça. Je m'en occupe.

Oliver jeta le téléphone au sol quand la communication fut coupée. Il redressa Felicity et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle tremblait, il passa sa main sur son front brûlant. La fièvre importante qu'elle devait avoir la faisait frissonner.

\- Diggle va arriver, tout va bien aller, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer, elle essayait de prendre de grandes inspirations qui la faisaient souffrir. Ces derniers jours elle avait eu l'air fatiguée et ce matin, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien mais comment ça avait pu en arriver à ce stade. Il continuait de caresser son front quand il entendit Diggle courir dans le couloir, il entra en trombe dans le bureau et s'agenouilla à côté de Felicity.

\- Felicity je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir voir son ami et les referma aussitôt.

\- Oliver tu vas m'aider.

Diggle redressa Felicity, Oliver se releva et l'aida à la redresser sur ses jambes.

\- Vas appeler l'ascenseur et j'arrive avec elle.

Oliver parti devant en courant après que Diggle est pris Felicity dans ses bras. Il entra dans l'ascenseur dont Oliver tenait les portes ouvertes. Il lui demanda de prendre la clé qu'il avait autour du cou. Oliver s'approcha et lui enleva la chaine au bout de laquelle pendait une petite clé.

\- Tourne la clé et appuie sur le moins deux.

Oliver obéit sans réfléchir. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines le rendait beaucoup plus réactif. Diggle s'adossa contre la paroi du fond, Felicity toujours frissonnante dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant appelle Barry, dis-lui que Felicity n'est pas bien et demande lui de nous rejoindre.

Oliver attrapa son portable tandis que l'ascenseur continuait sa descente.

\- Felicity ne va pas bien, Diggle te demande de nous rejoindre mais je ne sais pas où.

Oliver n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Barry avait déjà raccroché en lui disant qu'il arrivait.

* * *

 **Alors là, je ne suis vraiment pas gentille.**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 12**

 **Comme j'ai été très méchante avec le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre, je me rattrape en postant plus rapidement que prévue. Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

* * *

 _\- Felicity ne va pas bien, Diggle te demande de nous rejoindre mais je ne sais pas où._

 _Oliver n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Barry avait déjà raccroché en lui disant qu'il arrivait._

Il releva la tête et observa Diggle. Il sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur cognait, sa respiration était rapide et Diggle semblait calme. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour maintenir Felicity et prêt à bondir quand les portes s'ouvriront. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Oliver.

\- Felicity à l'air de te faire confiance alors je vais l'effort de faire de même.

Oliver n'en était pas complètement convaincu mais ne dit rien et Diggle reprit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour la soigner et je vais m'en occuper avec Barry.

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, il fallait bien qu'ils la sauvent et ils avaient l'air d'être organisé, dans les prochaines minutes il verrait s'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Diggle resserra Felicity dans ses bras pour assurer sa prise et sorti. Il grimaça et grogna en bougeant, il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir Felicity à bout de bras. Oliver le suivit, ils étaient face un espace qui conduisait vers un bureau avec une porte sécurisé. Diggle lui demanda d'insérer la même clé et de taper un code. La porte se déverrouilla dans l'instant et ils entrèrent dans un bureau de recherche aux murs blancs, deux bureaux croulant sous des dossiers et des écrans occupaient l'espace. Diggle se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte du fond et demanda à Oliver encore une fois de taper le code. La seconde porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur une pièce où il ne pouvait encore rien distinguer. Il y régnait une pénombre, créée par les diodes de matériel sous tension, qui permis à Diggle de conduire Felicity jusqu'à la table pour l'allonger dessus tandis qu'Oliver tentait de trouver l'interrupteur sur le mur près de la porte.

Il le trouva enfin et quand il se retourna la lumière jailli et découvrit la pièce. Oliver restait hébété à analyser ce qu'il observait. La pièce était assez grande et contenait des ordinateurs à la pointe, une table de travail, dans un coin un tapis d'entrainement et le matériel nécessaire pour s'entretenir et enfin une table où Diggle avait commencé les soins de Felicity.

\- Viens ici, tu vas m'aider le temps que Barry arrive.

Oliver s'approcha prudemment de la table et observa Felicity. Elle frissonnait toujours sous la fièvre et elle semblait de plus en plus épuisée. Diggle prenait son pouls et grimaça.

\- Felicity qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, lui demanda Oliver effrayé.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Diggle les traits tendus et la mâchoire crispée semblait dépassé par la situation.

Felicity bougea difficilement et remonta son chemisier pour découvrir la partie de son corps qui avait reçu la balle. Sa peau présentait une couleur rouge vif et en son centre la marque de la blessure. Diggle releva un peu plus son chemisier pour voir jusqu'où la marque se propageait. Touchée au flanc, la tâche se propageait jusque sous la poitrine et s'étendait un peu sur le ventre et dans le dos.

\- Tu as reçu une balle ?, lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

\- Quoi ? Elle a reçu une balle où ça ? Quand ? Et elle n'est pas allée à l'hôpital ?

\- Oliver, ce n'est pas le moment pour les questions ? Tu t'es désinfectée ? en s'adressant de nouveau à Felicity. Elle hocha la tête. Surement pas assez bien, vu l'état de ta blessure.

\- Elle doit faire une septicémie.

Barry était arrivé dans la salle. Il connaissait les lieux au vu de son aisance et ouvrait déjà une armoire de matériel médical et lança à John un sac de liquide transparent pour une perfusion par voie intraveineuse.

\- Fais lui une transfusion d'antibiotiques.

Il remplit un haricot en fer de tubes sanguins, de compresses, du désinfectant et d'une aiguille. Il s'approcha de Felicity et enfila une paire de gants en latex.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Oliver ?, demanda Barry laissant sa surprise s'exprimer maintenant qu'il était en train d'enfiler une paire de gants tout comme Diggle.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans son bureau et elle m'a demandé d'appeler Diggle.

Oliver observait Barry en train de serrer le bras de Felicity dans un garrot.

\- Quel contrôle. Il sentait bien la moquerie dans sa voix mais son visage était sérieux et son regard concentré.

\- Elle se contrôle toujours, précisa Oliver en la regardant.

\- Non je parle de toi, Oliver, répondit Barry en levant les yeux de ce qu'il faisait pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- C'est l'adrénaline, précisa Diggle. Attend une heure ça sera autre chose.

Tout en parlant Barry avait planté une aiguille dans le pli du coude de Felicity et lui retirait trois tubes de sang. Il les mit les uns après les autres dans le haricot. Le bruit de ferraille résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse quand ils tombaient dedans, bruit froid qui accompagnait les gémissements intermittents de Felicity et le bruit de sa respiration saccadé qui se faisaient entendre. Sur son autre bras, Diggle lui avait planté une aiguille pour lui administrer le traitement. Oliver restait à les regarder agir dans une situation inconcevable comme si elle était entièrement normale pour eux.

Barry s'éloigna de Felicity et plaça les tubes dans une centrifugeuse. Il avait dix minutes avant de pouvoir commencer la recherche du germe bactérien qui avait infecté Felicity. Ils devraient parler à Oliver. Barry se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de tête à Diggle.

\- Oliver, tu as des questions ?, lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Si j'ai des questions ? Mais vous croyez quoi ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Un bureau secret, Felicity s'est pris une balle et Barry se prend pour un médecin.

\- J'ai la formation qu'il faut même si je n'ai pas le titre, s'offusqua Barry.

\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin de mettre ce genre de connaissances au service de Felicity ?

\- Ça va faire cinq ans.

\- Je dois m'assoir, je crois. Il serrait les dents, il ne savait pas encore s'il allait être malade.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près des ordinateurs, face à la table où reposait Felicity.

\- Elle va aller bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant Barry.

\- Oui. Je dois juste trouver la bactérie mise en cause et on lui donnera un traitement plus adapté que ce qu'elle a pour l'instant.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller à l'hôpital ?

\- Elle s'est fait tirer dessus et elle n'y a pas été à ce moment-là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait qu'on sache ce qui lui été arrivé, trancha Diggle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Barry et Diggle se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas à eux de parler de ça et ils ne savaient pas ce que Felicity voudrait bien lui dire. Barry haussa les épaules pour seul réponse et Diggle l'ignora.

\- Vous pouvez au moins me dire où on est ?

\- Ton père a mis à disposition de Ray et Felicity des laboratoires de recherches.

\- Mais là ce n'est pas vraiment un labo de recherche, s'énerva-t-il. Il est au courant de ... cette pièce secrète? Il allait de surprise en surprise pourquoi son père ne serait pas au courant.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Diggle.

\- Felicity a adapté le sien à ses besoins, expliqua Barry en ignorant sa question.

\- Besoins dont vous ne me parlerez pas, je suppose. Il devenait tendu et perdait le contrôle maintenant que l'adrénaline semblait quitter son corps.

Barry secoua négativement la tête. S'il voulait savoir quelque chose il allait devoir attendre que Felicity se réveille.

\- Et toi, j'espère que tu vas tenir ta langue, lui lança Diggle.

\- Je prendrais ma décision quand j'aurai parlé à Felicity, lui répondit-il de façon hargneuse. Vous m'avez l'air de faire des choses bien trop dangereuses et hors la loi.

Diggle s'était levé pour se rapprocher d'Oliver. Il le dominait de toute sa carrure et se pencha vers lui, le regard acéré.

\- Tu as intérêt de faire attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Barry s'interposa entre eux et fit reculer Diggle en posant sa main sur son torse. Il ne voulait que la protéger mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est qu'Oliver était le fils du patron, s'il décidait de parler, ils devraient agir.

\- On va se calmer. Je sais qu'on a eu beaucoup d'émotions, on est inquiet pour Felicity et on va attendre qu'elle se réveille au lieu de spéculer sur ce qui va se passer pour la suite.

Diggle inspira profondément et reprit sa place après avoir jeté un dernier regard condescendant à Oliver. Une sonnerie retentit et Barry se dirigea vers les tubes. Il s'isola dans le fond de la pièce pour faire la recherche du germe, laissant Diggle et Oliver s'ignorer.

\- Tu devrais vérifier si Felicity avait des rendez-vous prévu et les annuler. On doit la couvrir le temps qu'elle se remette.

Oliver lui lança un regard dur mais il avait raison. Elle avait protégé un secret dont seuls Barry et Diggle semblaient être au courant. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui mettrait en péril ça tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il se leva, s'installa devant l'écran qu'il sorti de sa veille et consulta son agenda. Elle avait un rendez-vous de programmer dans une heure. Il sortit son portable et contacta la personne pour reporter le rendez-vous, mademoiselle Smoake étant indisponible. Il fit de même pour ses rendez-vous du lendemain.

Une fois ce problème géré, il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Tout était confus dans son esprit et il ne se sentait pas bien, Felicity était allongé sous transfusion, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce cachée et un secret planait toujours. Il était complètement perdu, comment tout ceci pouvait exister. Il se rapprocha de Felicity, elle était encore inconsciente et jeta un œil à l'heure. Ça faisait maintenant une heure et la seule amélioration qu'il avait pu noter est qu'elle avait arrêté de frissonner mais sa respiration restait difficile. Il posa sa main sur son front, sa fièvre semblait être tombée.

Diggle le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en allant demander des nouvelles à Barry sur son avancement. Il se retourna, s'adossa au mur du fond à côté de Barry et observa Oliver. Il s'était rapproché de Felicity, caressait son front avec tendresse et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- On peut lui faire confiance ?, demanda Diggle à Barry à voix basse.

Barry jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos quand il s'aperçu du regard focalisé de Diggle.

\- Je crois que tu vois que oui, lui répondit-il se tournant de nouveau sur son travail.

\- Elle a tout de même due le remettre en place il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord mais depuis il s'est rattrapé et Felicity le protège.

\- Elle le protège ?, demanda-t-il avec surprise en le regardant de nouveau.

\- De lui-même.

Diggle souleva les sourcils, il n'était pas au courant de tout. Il souffla et alla voir Oliver. Celui-ci relâcha la main de Felicity quand Diggle vint vers lui.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Barry va trouver un meilleur traitement et elle va se remettre rapidement.

Oliver hocha la tête, il sentait qu'il essayait de le rassurer sans savoir vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. Il était inquiet, ils avaient l'air d'être habitués à ce genre de situation mais pas lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et frotta ses paumes de main l'une contre l'autre.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Felicity ? C'était le meilleur moment pour faire connaissance avec Diggle.

\- Depuis trois ans. J'ai été embauché comme vigile dans la société et un soir j'ai découvert le secret de Felicity. Comme toi, j'ai été choqué au début et j'ai voulu prévenir la police.

Il fit une pause au souvenir de ce jour. Il avait été touché par son discours et il avait décidé de l'aider. Il regarda Felicity toujours inconsciente et reprit.

\- Felicity est devenue une amie. Je la protègerais si tu décidais de faire quelque chose contre elle dans cette situation, sois prévenu.

\- Je ne veux rien faire contre elle mais de la voir allongée là, inconsciente… la fin de sa phrase se perdit. Il s'inquiétait et pour l'instant, il voulait juste la voir ouvrir les yeux.

Ils s'organisèrent pour veiller sur Felicity à tour de rôle. Ça faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas repris conscience même si son état s'était grandement amélioré. Diggle et Oliver l'avaient installée sur un lit de fortune et se tenait prêt d'elle. Oliver avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait parlé de rien. Il avait géré tout au long de la journée les appels, les demandes de Ray et les questions de son père sur l'absence de Felicity. Le plus difficile à devoir expliquer était le fait qu'elle ne répondait pas à son portable. Il s'était finalement connecté à la messagerie de Felicity, grâce à Barry, et avait envoyé un mail à son père et à Ray pour les avertir, comme si c'était elle, que son portable ne captait pas et qu'elle serait pratiquement injoignable pendant deux jours. Il préférait prendre un peu de sécurité sur le temps de son absence.

Oliver faisait encore une fois le tour de la pièce quand il entendit Diggle bouger précipitamment. Felicity se réveillait. Diggle lui parlait doucement pour savoir comment elle allait et il l'entendait murmurer sans parvenir à comprendre sa réponse. Il se rapprocha sans faire de bruit, il était encore caché par Diggle penché au-dessus d'elle. Quand il se redressa, il la vit enfin, blanche, fatiguée mais consciente. Felicity tourna la tête pour voir la deuxième personne présente s'attendant à ce que ce soit Barry.

Oliver la vit le regarder avec incompréhension puis elle commença à bégayer et voulu se redresser. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était complètement apeuré. Diggle la prit par les épaules pour la calmer et la faire se rallonger mais elle résista.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne devrait pas être là.

Elle se reculait sur le matelas pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Oliver.

\- Felicity, calme toi, lui intimait son ami.

Son regard passait de Diggle à Oliver avec rapidité. Elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici, dans son antre, ce qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec deux personnes en qui elle avait réellement confiance.

\- Il ne doit pas savoir, affirma-t-elle en regardant Diggle.

\- On ne lui a rien dit.

\- Mais il est tout de même là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

\- Felicity je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, c'est lui qui t'as trouvé.

C'était fini, il allait parler, elle allait devoir fuir ou se cacher ou tout détruire. Il ne pouvait pas connaître son secret.

\- Felicity je n'ai rien dit, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas alors que je ne te fais qu'à moitié confiance dans le travail, lui répondit-elle avec rage. Le fait qu'elle sente qu'Oliver la traite comme une fragile petite chose, au son de sa voix, l'avait transformé. Elle était passé d'apeurée à rageuse.

Oliver resta silencieux, c'est sûr que sous cet angle. Il resta immobile encore une fois soufflé par la répartie de Felicity. Elle mit un pied à terre.

\- Aide-moi s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à Diggle. Je dois…

Il s'approcha et la ceintura pour l'aider à marcher et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il sortit, Oliver n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait figé sur place, essayant de comprendre et d'analyser les réactions de Felicity. Diggle fut surpris qu'il soit peiné, il devait bien se douter que Felicity n'avait pas une totale confiance en lui. Il fut tiré de son observation par Felicity qui ouvrit la porte, elle s'était rafraichit et semblait reprendre un peu de couleur. Il la raccompagna jusqu'au lit et elle s'arrêta avant de s'assoir. Elle observait Oliver intensément et celui-ci s'en trouva gêné.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se gratter le crâne.

\- De quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment mais il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à connaître ton secret, c'est un hasard.

Felicity regarda Diggle et il se défendit d'avoir dit quelque chose.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, reprit-il. Je n'en parlerais pas. Je t'ai couvert pendant ton absence et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu.

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je devrais me venger, tu en es conscient, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai compris, on m'a déjà menacé, répondit Oliver après avoir déglutit. Il se retourna, il était peiné de voir qu'après tous ses efforts Felicity ne lui faisait pas encore complètement confiance.

Felicity se sentait reprendre de l'énergie petit à petit. Elle craignait que son secret soit divulgué et la seule pression qu'elle pouvait exercer était de faire peur à Oliver. S'il avait peur, il se tiendrait tranquille, ça avait marché la première fois.

Quand Barry arriva enfin, Oliver était assis un peu à l'écart et Diggle racontait à Felicity ce qui s'était passé. Barry s'approcha rapidement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et elle le remercia de ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il vint voir Oliver pour discuter un instant avant que Felicity ne le rappelle et demande à Oliver de les laisser. Celui-ci se releva sans trop savoir quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment obéir aussi facilement ?

\- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, lui dit-il avant de partir.

Puis il se détourna les laissant tous les trois. Felicity avait besoin de leur parler pour avoir leur avis sur Oliver. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Comme attendu, Barry pris sa défense, il était prêt à tout lui raconter, il avait montré ces derniers un changement positif, mais Diggle était plutôt de l'avis contraire, il leur avait déjà montré qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Felicity les écouta sérieusement tous les deux, la décision qu'elle allait prendre aurait des répercussions.

* * *

 **Bon on y est presque...**

 **Bises**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 13**

 **L'inspiration est là alors j'en profite! Bises**

* * *

Oliver était à son bureau et retrouvait son cadre de travail habituel. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille il avait encore un peu de mal à penser à Felicity sans penser au secret qu'elle cachait. La veille au soir, elle lui avait un envoyé un message pour le prévenir qu'elle serait présente à son poste le lendemain et il avait passé la nuit à penser à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait cacher. Il avait fait un effort pour retrouver sa confiance mais ça ne semblait pas encore suffisant pour elle. Maintenant sa curiosité était piquée et il était décidé à continuer à faire des efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle, enfin à se rapprocher de la confiance qu'elle pouvait avoir en lui au début. Il n'allait pas lâchait aussi facilement.

A huit heures, il était donc à son bureau, le café de Felicity attendant à sa place. Il s'était replongé dans le travail qu'on lui avait confié et essayait de se concentrer. Il ne savait pas comment allait se comporter Felicity autant attendre en essayant de s'inquiéter le moins possible. Il entendit l'ascenseur arriver, leva la tête et vit Felicity avancer. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et escortée par Diggle. Il se leva comme à son habitude et vit Diggle tenter de cacher un petit sourire en marmonnant quelque chose à Felicity, celle-ci lui répondit de façon énervée mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Oliver la salua et lui tendit son café. Elle en fit de même, puis il salua Diggle qui lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rester toute la journée avec Felicity alors je te laisse la relève. Veille sur elle et s'il se passe la moindre chose tu m'appelles, lui dit-il sérieusement en lui tendant une carte.

Oliver la prit en acquiesçant alors que Felicity levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon je suis pas en sucre. Vous m'avez soignée, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou.

Oliver sourit à son ton énervé et au fait que Diggle ne tenait absolument pas compte de ce qu'elle disait et attendait sa réponse.

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit-il à Diggle en hochant la tête.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois en grognant, tourna les talons et alla s'installer dans son bureau. Diggle la regarda partir en souriant puis fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis admis ?, lui demanda Oliver plein d'espoir.

Diggle se retourna pour le regarder et lui sourit malicieusement. Il ne répondit pas mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Diggle qui lui confiait la surveillance de Felicity ça voulait tout dire. Il était surpris d'un tel changement de sa part en si peu de temps et il en était heureux. Ça serait plus agréable si Diggle ne passait pas son temps à le surveiller.

Felicity le convoqua un quart d'heure plus tard dans son bureau. Elle lui donna des indications pour reprogrammer ses rendez-vous les plus urgents, elle s'enquit de son avancée dans son travail puis le libéra. Il se leva, prit la direction de la porte puis fit demi-tour en soufflant.

\- On va parler de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Ça veut dire plus tard ?, lui demanda-t-il avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi facile. Il avait plutôt pensé que Felicity le rabrouerait et lui refuserait toutes informations sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Pas maintenant, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?, lui répondit-elle en abandonnant son ordinateur et en le regardant. Sa répartie avait été plus sèche qu'elle ne voulait mais cette situation la rendait un peu nerveuse.

Il lui fit signe que non et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place. Il ne préférait pas la mettre en colère pour ne pas qu'elle change d'avis, elle avait l'air prête à parler mais pas à cet instant précis. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, dans un train-train rassurant. En fin de journée, Felicity se planta devant le bureau d'Oliver avec son sac et son manteau.

\- Viens avec moi.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans l'attendre. Il se leva précipitamment et entra avec elle dans la cabine. Elle inséra une petit clé dans la serrure du mur et appuya sur le deuxième sous-sol. Il n'osa pas lui poser de questions, et Felicity restait silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire excité qui était apparu en voyant leur destination. Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau, ils passèrent les deux portes sécurisées pour entrer dans la pièce secrète. Elle déposa ses affaires et dénoua ses cheveux tenus en chignon.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir alors ?, lui demanda incrédule Oliver.

\- Ça me semble clair.

Elle avait pris appuie contre la table sur laquelle Barry et Diggle l'avaient soignée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et le regardait.

\- Je voudrais savoir d'abord si je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Bien sûr. Je pensais que mon changement de comportement était assez explicite pour que tu comprennes que je veux faire un effort et me racheter à tes yeux. Il était toujours vexé de l'entendre remettre en question son honnêteté.

\- Seulement à mes yeux ?

\- C'est à toi que j'ai fait le plus de mal.

Elle baissa la tête, agrippa le rebord de la table de ses mains. Elle semblait encore peser le pour et le contre et elle se lança.

\- Ton père nous a donné, à Ray et à moi, des laboratoires de recherche. Ray s'intéresse à l'énergie et moi à l'informatique. Nous avons tous les deux des facilités et ton père a jugé intéressant de nous donner les moyens de notre curiosité.

Elle releva la tête pour observer sa réaction à cette première information avant de reprendre. Oliver l'écoutait sérieusement.

\- J'ai adapté le mien à un projet personnel. Courir après les malfrats.

Oliver resta muet et un sourire moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

\- C'est une sorte de base, pour pouvoir surveiller l'activité de certains groupes, grâce à la technologie à disposition. Felicity s'aperçu du sens de son sourire. Tu as des questions ?

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as une double casquette. Vice-présidente et flic ?

\- Pas flic, je ne travaille pas avec eux. Et je ne m'intéresse qu'aux délits et pas aux crimes.

\- Tu es une justicière ? Elle acquiesça. Il réprima un rire. Et tu vas me dire que tu fais ça toute seule ?

Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas, lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se plier en deux sous l'effet de la surprise, et balaya son pied gauche en le poussant en arrière. Elle attrapa son bras gauche et lui tordit dans le dos en le retournant face au sol. Oliver s'effondra lourdement à terre et gémi de douleur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je pensais que ma première correction t'avait laissé un souvenir plus mémorable.

Felicity, penchée au-dessus de lui, observait sérieusement ses réactions et la tension due à la douleur sur ses traits. Il sentit le poids de son corps dans son dos s'alléger. Elle se redressa et il se tourna avec précaution.

\- Tu es un homme grand et plutôt bien bâti, reprit-elle, dans la force de l'âge et ça ne m'a pratiquement pas couté d'efforts pour te maitriser.

Il se releva en se tenant l'épaule, il n'aimait pas se faire battre aussi facilement. Il sourit en coin. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que ce qui lui plaisait le plus avec elle c'était l'affrontement. Il lui avait tenu tête dans le travail jusqu'à lui causer des problèmes, et c'était encore plus excitant de l'affronter physiquement.

\- C'était facile, je n'étais pas prêt. Il la vit sourire à son excuse.

\- Vas-y, attaque-moi, en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle jeta ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et se campa face à lui, prête à se défendre. Il sourit et secoua la tête négativement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de le battre dans cette tenue.

\- Tu as peur ?

Il redressa la tête et leur regard s'agrippèrent. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une phrase pour l'inciter à attaquer et il le fit. Il s'approcha doucement, son sourire toujours présent et un regard joueur. Felicity sourit à son tour, le temps semblait suspendu. Elle ne lâchait pas le regard d'Oliver, aux aguets, sa respiration s'était ralentie et le corps d'Oliver s'était tendu. Il se jeta d'un coup sur elle, elle fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et lui donna un coup dans le dos et sans surprise il s'effondra encore une fois.

\- Je dois intervenir ?

Diggle était apparu sur le seuil de la porte et regardait Felicity s'amuser.

\- Non pas la peine. J'expliquais mon passe-temps à Oliver.

Celui-ci se relevait doucement dans le dos de Felicity tandis qu'elle parlait à Diggle. Il se jeta sur elle, en passant son bras autour de son cou. Elle lui attrapa la main, lui tordit le poignet, se retourna et le mit à genoux en lui tordant le bras. Elle relâcha sa prise immédiatement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il en se relevant avec un sourire. Tu es très forte.

Diggle s'avança et s'installa sur une chaise.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?, demanda-t-il à Felicity.

\- Il est avec nous, répondit-elle en regardant Oliver.

Barry les rejoins un moment après. Ils racontèrent leur organisation à Oliver et leur but. Diggle s'était décontracté, Barry était excité de pouvoir parler de tout à Oliver et Felicity les observait discuter avec plaisir. Ils passèrent le début de soirée ensemble puis se séparèrent. Avant de partir, Oliver s'approcha de Felicity.

\- Si je fais partie de l'équipe, je crois que je devrais savoir me battre.

Felicity le regarda avec étonnement. Et il s'expliqua.

\- Je n'ai pas de compétence particulière, je pourrais te couvrir si besoin dans le cadre de l'entreprise mais je voudrais savoir faire plus.

\- Ça peut se faire. Elle sourit. On va organiser un entrainement pour que tu apprennes déjà les bases. Oliver fit un pas pour partir quand elle reprit. Tiens, tu vas avoir besoin de ça. Elle lui lança une petite clé. Je n'ai pas à te dire que tu as interdiction de la perdre, pour le code, tu le connais déjà.

Le lendemain, après le travail, Oliver était arrivé plein d'entrain. Sa journée de travail n'avait rien eu de palpitante mais maintenant il allait faire autre chose. A la fin de son premier cours auquel il était arrivé motivé, il en sortait totalement courbaturé. Felicity lui avait montré dans un premier temps les bases de défense. La suite serait pour plus tard et au bout de quelques jours il était capable de contrer certaines de ses attaques.

A la fin de la semaine, Oliver assis à son bureau essayait de ne pas penser à ses muscles douloureux et de se concentrer sur son travail quand un jeune homme arriva dans le couloir. Il se présenta et demanda à parler à Felicity. Il le fit patienter et apprit qu'il était le secrétaire de Felicity. Il allait devoir abandonner son poste, non pas le libérer et retrouver enfin sa vie d'oisiveté mais bien l'abandonner alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'impliquer dans le travail.

Quand Felicity disparut avec John dans son bureau, Oliver prit la direction de l'étage de son père. Il demanda à Gloria s'il pouvait le voir rapidement. Elle décrocha son téléphone et prévint Robert que son fils voulait le voir. Elle n'avait pas hésité vu l'état d'inquiétude d'Oliver et quand il y fut autorisé, il entra sans attendre.

Quand Oliver reprit sa place à son bureau, John était déjà parti. Felicity fut appelée par Robert dans la matinée et quand elle entra dans son bureau, Robert l'invita à s'assoir. Il avait entendu parler du retour de son secrétaire et voulait savoir ce que deviendrait Oliver selon elle.

\- Je lui ai donné un travail d'assistant, peut-être pourrait-il changer de poste, ce qui me permettrait de finir sa formation ?

\- Tout se passe bien avec lui ? Tu penses qu'il pourra gérer ?

\- Oui, il avance bien sur le projet, le rassura Felicity.

La décision fut prise sans difficulté, Felicity récupérait son secrétaire qui devrait prendre en charge une partie du travail de la secrétaire de Ray et elle obtenait un assistant. C'était plutôt une bonne journée pour elle.

Robert assis dans son fauteuil la regardait partir. Elle était vraiment très forte, elle avait réussi à mettre Oliver dans le droit chemin et l'avait assez intéressé à son travail pour qu'il soit inquiet de perdre son poste au retour du secrétaire de Felicity. Il avait lui-même soumis l'idée d'occuper un autre poste pour pouvoir continuer de travailler sur son projet, et avec Felicity même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé de cette façon. Il les convoqua tous les deux en fin de journée dans son bureau pour leur faire part de la nouvelle organisation. Felicity s'était assise et Oliver debout à côté d'elle trépignait sur place en essayant de se contenir le plus possible. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son poste mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer à Felicity dans le travail. Robert s'installa face à eux et avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, Felicity fit signe à Oliver de s'assoir ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir. Robert baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire, il se racla la gorge et reprit son sérieux. Il annonça à Oliver qu'il était promu comme assistant personnel de Felicity après en avoir discuté avec elle. Son secrétaire prendrait la direction des secrétariats des deux vice-présidents.

Quand ils redescendirent à leur étage, Oliver était rassuré. Il n'allait pas quitter l'entreprise et il allait pouvoir continuer d'aider Felicity dans ses activités. Il rejoignit Felicity au sous-sol, toujours excité de ce nouveau côté de sa vie. Bien sûr le but de ce travail était sérieux et dangereux mais pour l'instant, il n'avait goûté qu'à l'amusement. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Felicity en brassière et legging l'attendait en s'échauffant. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas être gênée et avait troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles. Quand Oliver fut prêt, elle se dirigea vers le tapis de combat.

\- Alors prêt à te prendre une correction ?, le taquina-t-elle.

\- N'en soit pas si sûre, mon professeur dit que je me débrouille très bien et que j'apprends vite.

\- Elle a peut-être dit ça pour te motiver, lui répondit-elle en souriant avec malice.

\- On va voir ça.

Oliver lui porta une première attaque et elle l'évita sans difficulté.

\- Ah les jeunes arrogants qui croient tout savoir, se moqua-t-elle.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa moquerie et se jeta de nouveau sur elle par derrière. Felicity agrippa le bras qui l'étranglait de ses deux mains. Elle se baissa légèrement, ayant des difficultés à respirer. Oliver la tête par-dessus son épaule souriait, il arrivait enfin à la maîtriser. Il était tellement heureux de cet état de fait, qu'il ne perçu que trop tard le mouvement de côté de Felicity. Elle le fit basculer d'un coup de bassin et il se retrouva à terre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais baisser ta garde. Tant que tu n'es pas sûr à cent pour cent que ton adversaire est hors d'état de nuire tu dois rester sur tes gardes.

Il hocha la tête en se relevant et en soufflant. Felicity remarqua qu'il avait perdu son sourire du début. Elle décida de le motiver un peu en n'échangeant seulement que des coups avec lui et de l'entrainer à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver n'en puisse plus. Elle lui fit signe de faire une pause et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle but quelques gorgées en fermant les yeux. Oliver avait le regard perdu sur son corps. Sa peau en sueur brillait sous la lumière, il voyait sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Elle avait la marque de certains de ses coups sur les bras. Il laissait courir son regard sur sa gorge exposé alors qu'elle avait levé la tête pour boire.

C'était de pire en pire. Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'observer. Il avait développé une envie presque douloureuse de la toucher et les seuls moments où cette envie impérieuse pouvait s'exprimer c'était lors des entrainements. Il ne savait pas si son envie était venue avec les entrainements ou si elle était déjà présente et qu'elle ne se révélait que maintenant grâce à leurs contacts physiques répétés. Il baissa la tête quand elle eut fini de boire. Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était le risque qu'elle le repousse, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive et il y avait de grands risques que c'est ce qui arriverait une fois qu'elle se serait rendu compte de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux comme pour effacer ce qui occupait son esprit.

\- Alors déjà fatiguée ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait qu'une envie retrouver la chaleur de son corps se défendant. Felicity le regarda en souriant.

\- Je vois que tu aimes prendre des coups. Heureusement parce que c'est la seule façon d'apprendre.

Oliver se mit en position de défense et fit signe à Felicity d'attaquer. Elle se remit en position sur le tapis face à lui, ils échangèrent quelques coups amicaux. La chaleur de l'effort montait de nouveau. Oliver se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il perdait petit à petit son sourire qui ne s'accrochait plus qu'aux coins de ses lèvres maintenant. Il perdit le fil un instant en croisant son regard et ce fut une erreur. Felicity le fit basculer en arrière et le ceintura de ses jambes, elle attrapa ses poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sourit, elle avait gagné.

Oliver pris au piège, de son corps et de son regard, fini de perdre la bagarre. Il vit sa queue de cheval glisser sur son épaule et ce mouvement lui apporta l'odeur de son parfum. Leur souffle sous l'effort s'était raccourci. Il avait résisté depuis assez longtemps. Il redressa la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un bref instant, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter puis il explosa dans son torse. Il embrassa ses lèvres doucement, goutant leur couleur et leur douceur. L'air qu'il respirait était rempli de son odeur. Elle n'avait pas bougé et il entrouvrit la bouche pour échanger un vrai baiser. Quand sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, elle sembla reprendre vit et se redressa pour s'éloigner de son visage. Le reste de son corps l'enserrait encore comme pour le garder pour elle. Le regard d'Oliver se déplaça de ses lèvres à ses yeux. Ses grands yeux bleus qui exprimaient de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, il crut même y voire de la peur. Quand il s'en aperçu, il voulut parler mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand il la vit se redresser.

Felicity avait plaqué sa main gauche sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise. Elle regardait partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre encore tout ce qu'elle ressentait. De la colère parce qu'Oliver s'autorisait à se comporter comme ça, de la surprise car elle n'avait pas noté ce genre d'attirance, de la tension qui avait jailli dans son corps et qui accélérait le rythme de son cœur. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce fut subitement coupée par l'arrivée de Barry. Il entra avec fracas, en les saluant. Felicity s'était détournée pour cacher son visage et s'était éloignée d'Oliver. Barry s'installa devant l'ordinateur, le temps qu'Oliver se relève.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, lança Barry par-dessus son épaule.

Oliver se retourna vers Felicity et celle-ci tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- On avait fini, bafouilla-t-elle. Je vais me changer. Elle s'éclipsa sans attendre, laissant Oliver la regarder disparaitre et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressorti dix minutes plus tard pour littéralement s'enfuir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitres précédents : Chapitre 14 et 14 bis OS : Céder et désirer encore**

 **J'ai un petit faible pour la Felicity qui tient tête à Oliver, voire carrément le domine, et comme vous allez le voir, mon obsession ne va pas s'arranger.**

 **Avertissement ce chapitre est un peu plus hot.**

* * *

Après le baiser qu'Oliver lui avait donné, elle avait fui, littéralement. Elle n'avait pas eu à devoir s'expliquer avec Oliver grâce à Barry, celui-ci était arrivé dans la salle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il avait interrompu ? Juste un élan dû à la chaleur et à leur position, rien du tout en fait. Même pas la peine d'en parler ou d'y penser. Une erreur, un dérapage sans conséquence. Elle se rappelait du fantasme qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait rencontré Oliver, c'était la même chose, une chose qui ne s'était pas vraiment passée, imaginée à cause de la chaleur, de leur proximité, de la tension qui avait grimpée quand elle s'était retrouvée au-dessus de lui à le maintenir.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, elle fit comme si de rien mais elle sentait l'anxiété s'installer au fil du temps qui la rapprochait de sa rencontre avec Oliver. Quand elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, elle sauta sur Barry qu'elle rencontra par hasard et lui demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'elle puisse lui donner les informations dont ils avaient discuté. Même en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne lui envoyait pas par mail, Barry n'eut pas de réponse et il la suivi avec plaisir.

Arrivés à l'étage, Oliver les accueilli. Felicity répondit à mi mots à son bonjour et attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Barry lui, commença à discuter avec Oliver quand Felicity l'appela. Il haussa les épaules en s'excusant et partir rejoindre Felicity dans son bureau.

Barry entra et se posta face à elle. Il l'observait en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires, elle qui était si organisée semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans faire attention.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, la clé avec les données.

\- Tu veux dire celle qui est sur ton bureau, posée en évidence avec un post-il portant mon nom ? Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, presque soucieux de la voir si perturbée.

\- Oui, exacte, lui répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tout allait bien, pensa-t-elle, juste un peu de fatigue parce qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormie.

\- Felicity, tu es sure que tu vas bien?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'énervant.

\- Juste parce que tu me crie dessus sans raison, que tu sembles perdue... et que tu n'as pas regardé Oliver dans les yeux quand tu l'as salué.

Il la vit se tendre à cette dernière observation, il avait touché juste.

\- Tu veux en parler, reprit-il. Elle hocha la tête négativement. Je demande à Diggle de lui casser la figure, elle hocha de nouveau la tête négativement en souriant.

\- Ca m'étonne que tu te sois aperçu de si petits indices ce matin alors qu'hier tu n'as rien vu.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, j'ai interrompu quelque chose. La prochaine fois je frapperais avant d'entrer, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

\- Vraiment? Pourquoi? J'ai l'impression que tu en as tout autant envie que lui. Sinon pourquoi tu serais aussi anxieuse de te retrouver seule avec lui. Il ne peut pas te faire peur, tu peux le contrôler sans difficulté, la seule explication, c'est que ça te fait peur parce que tu pourrais céder à cette envie.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Elle en avait envie, depuis quand? Elle s'en serait rendu compte si c'était vrai.

\- Tu es devenu fou, lui répondit-elle en riant. Moi avec lui, un fils à papa qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'est plus comme ça, lui répondit-il du tac-au-tac en lui souriant doucement. Tu cherches juste à te trouver des excuses.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas comme ça dans le cadre de son travail mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de son temps libre. Il vit un éclair passer dans son regard mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait se voiler la face pour l'instant et se protéger, il pouvait comprendre ça. De toute façon, il sera là pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Une fois Barry parti, Felicity resta assise à son bureau le regard dans le vide. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec Oliver, c'était inévitable même si elle tentait de repousser l'échéance. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains accoudée sur son bureau, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose qui la retenait. Oliver était un employé et elle sa supérieur, elle avait une éthique professionnelle et ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pour compliquer le tout Oliver était le fils de son patron, autant dire qu'au moindre problème elle avait peur de se faire éjecter même si elle n'y croyait pas trop mais elle perdrait toute son intégrité aux yeux de Robert. D'un autre côté c'était le seul homme à qui elle avait fait assez confiance récemment pour lui parler de son secret et pour lequel elle avait une certaine attirance. Elle souffla, une attirance pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller car ça voudrait dire se livrer de plus en plus. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était de perdre le contrôle de sa vie si bien organisée, entre travail et sorties nocturnes, si Oliver prenait trop d'importance pour elle.

Oliver entra dans le bureau de Felicity et interrompit le cours de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge. Elle sursauta et se redressa rapidement, un geste instinctif pour ne pas se retrouver en situation d'infériorité dans la conversation.

\- Felicity, on doit parler…, sa voix n'était pas sure et il tentait de la regarder dans les yeux. Il tentait de contenir sa voix et de paraître détendu.

Lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise dans la situation. Oliver se tenait face à elle, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Pas nécessairement, l'interrompit-elle. Elle resserra ses mains sur le stylo qu'elle tenait pour arrêter leur tremblement.

Et en plus, elle n'allait pas l'aider, pensa-t-il.

\- Si, il vaut mieux en parler pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus.

\- Il n'y a pas de malentendus, il ne s'est rien passé, trancha-t-elle.

Il tiqua à cette affirmation, il n'avait pas imaginé son trouble la veille et sa gêne ce matin. Elle ressentait forcément quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, il n'en espérait pas encore autant, elle ressentait du désir pour lui. Il n'avait pas pût se tromper à ce point.

\- Si, il s'est passé quelque chose et je ne veux pas y renoncer.

Elle ressenti cette affirmation comme un électrochoc. C'était mal, elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Son employé, le fils de son patron mais aussi un homme à qui elle avait commencé à faire confiance.

Il la regardait faire le tour de son bureau et se rapprocher de lui. En quelques secondes, il remarqua que l'attitude de Felicity s'était modifiée. Elle était calme, et légèrement voutée se tenant à côté de son bureau alors que maintenant son buste s'était redressé, son regard se faisait plus pénétrant, il voyait la luxure dans son regard ce qui le fit se lécher les lèvres en réponse. Ils étaient maintenant proches l'un de l'autre sans se toucher, sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls augmenta. Il dévorait ses lèvres du regard alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ils avancèrent ensemble pour s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser doux, tout en caresse, Oliver se retenant presque de peur d'effrayer Felicity.

Felicity avait réfléchi à toute allure, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, une chose marchait avec Oliver. Il fallait lui faire peur pour garder le contrôle. Elle repensa à Nyssa, elle lui avait appris à se contrôler pour pouvoir faire face à ce qui arrivait, elle pouvait peut-être appliquer cette façon de faire et contrôler Oliver pour ne pas se laisser surprendre.

\- Felicity…, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et le poussa en arrière pour le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le mur. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

\- … je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé mais…

Elle se rapprocha encore d'un pas pour coller pratiquement son corps au sien et Oliver perdit son souffle alors que son corps se tendait de désir.

\- … je ne voulais pas…

Elle releva la tête en la penchant de côté et laissa échapper un soupire en laissant sa main caresser son torse. Oliver était incapable de bouger, il la regardait dans les yeux et attendait ce qu'elle allait faire. Felicity ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, dont il avait perdu le fil, et attrapa son assistant par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer plus durement contre le mur. Elle envahit la bouche de son vis-à-vis sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle retrouvait la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée la veille. Le baiser doux, se transforma rapidement en un jeu de domination, chacun voulant s'imposer à l'autre. Felicity avait passé sa main sur la nuque d'Oliver et le maintenait contre sa bouche durement.

Felicity, après avoir plaqué son corps contre le sien et l'avoir soumis à un baiser à perdre le souffle en le maintenant contre le mur, se recula et se retourna pour reprendre sa place à son bureau comme si de rien était.

\- Retourne à ton bureau, Oliver. Tu as du travail, lui ordonna-t-elle en se raclant la gorge. Il nota le timbre rauque de celle-ci.

Il resta immobile un instant, reprenant pied dans la réalité, sentant son corps parcouru de frisson dus au manque de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il se remit en marche comme un automate et s'assit à son bureau. Il resta figé un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se força à ouvrir un dossier, plongea dedans mais sa concentration était inexistante. Seul les images et les sensations que Felicity lui avait procurées occupaient son esprit.

Felicity passa sa journée en réunion alors il décida d'aller déjeuner au self et y retrouva Barry qui s'inquiéta de le voir aussi nerveux. Oliver le rassura et parla de travail tout le temps du repas pour éviter de penser à elle. Barry de son côté ne dit rien sur ce qu'il suspectait. Ils allaient se revoir à la fin de la journée, ils devaient s'entrainer et il savait déjà qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister à leur attirance. La veille, il avait été doux pour la découvrir et lui montrer son intérêt et aujourd'hui, elle avait tenté de se défendre de son attirance pour lui avant de le surprendre en lui sautant dessus sans ménagement. Il avait senti sa prise de pouvoir s'installer sur lui, elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance et avait dirigé le baiser. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser faire mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement et il y avait découvert un plaisir absolu.

Quand il remonte à son étage, Oliver découvrit une note de Felicity. Elle avait dû partir en déplacement et elle serait absente jusqu'au lendemain. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il pouvait dire adieu à leur rapprochement sauvage qu'il avait imaginé. Il eut peur tout à coup qu'elle ait pris la fuite encore une fois. Il considéra cette idée un instant mais ça ne collait pas avec le comportement qu'elle avait eu le matin même. Ça pouvait être réellement en rapport avec le travail et dans ce cas, ils allaient devoir prendre patience pour se retrouver enfin.

##########

Le lendemain, Oliver entama sa journée seul, il avança rapidement sur son travail. Sans Felicity dans le bureau voisin pour le perturber c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il avait bien sûr des images qui parasitaient son esprit mais il arrivait à mieux se contrôler sans avoir son corps à portée de regard. Le soir même, il rejoignit la salle d'entrainement et se mit au travail. Une heure plus tard, Felicity passait le pas de la porte et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Il déglutit, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, est-ce qu'ils allaient reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés ou est-ce qu'elle allait faire marche arrière?

Elle s'approcha d'Oliver torse nu, ses muscles luisant de sueur. Elle avait voulu s'éloigner de lui pour avoir le temps de réfléchir sur son acte. Mais cette séparation n'avait fait qu'exacerber son désir. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte ou n'avait pas voulu voir son envie. Depuis le rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle repoussait toute idée et envi qui pouvait concerner Oliver mais le baiser qu'il lui avait donné avait tout fait vaciller. Son désir était devenu pleinement conscient et elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer mais elle devait contrôler la situation, elle devait toujours contrôler ce qu'il se passait.

Felicity fit un pas et Oliver senti un corps chaud se serrer contre lui et elle le pressa contre le mur, derrière lui. Elle gouta ses lèvres, leur gout et leur dureté. Oliver ne réagissait toujours pas, il se laissait découvrir avec plaisir, en contrôlant sa respiration. Des lèvres dures recouvraient les siennes. Son corps réagit sans le consulter et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser cette langue en prendre possession. Quand elle s'y introduit, en un quart de seconde, il était soumis durement à un baiser qui le faisait trembler et osait à peine déposer ses mains sur son corps, la chaleur qui prenait dans ses reins le torturait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, maintenu par ces mains qui découvraient son torse, recouvert par ce corps et il n'en avait pas envie. Il se laissa dominer rapidement, il avait envie de la sentir, peu lui importait qu'il domine ou qu'il soit dominé dans ce baiser. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de toutes les frictions qu'elle exerçait, à cause de la surprise et de l'envie qui lui faisait déjà perdre la tête. Comment elle pouvait le mettre dans cet état avec un simple baiser. Il se retrouvait à gémir dans la bouche de Felicity pour quémander encore plus de contacts. Il finit par déposer ses mains sur les hanches de Felicity et à répondre au baiser. Oliver ouvrit les yeux en sentant le poids de ce corps le quitter. Il tenta de prolonger le baiser mais Felicity bloqua sa tête contre le mur en le prenant par le menton.

Felicity se tenait toujours face à lui et il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle regardait ses lèvres gonflées, elle examinait ses traits et ses réactions. Son corps ondulait pour retrouver le contact du sien, il l'observait aussi, son regard focalisé sur ses lèvres qu'il espérait retrouver avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'aperçu de son regard rendu noir par le désir, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'y noyer et cette pensée lui fit reprendre le contrôle.

\- Tu dois savoir que je suis exclusivement dominante, ce qui ferait de toi un soumis dont le rôle est d'assouvir mes envies. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. Oliver gémit, sa voix devenue encore plus grave par le désir réchauffait son bas-ventre. Elle se recula, elle avait toujours sa main sur son menton pour le maintenir et ses yeux le sondaient entièrement. Je te laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en agrippant ses cheveux à la base de son crâne. Oliver ne put réprimer le gémissement plein de luxure qui franchit ses lèvres malmenées.

Elle se retournait pour partir quand il parla.

\- Non,… Felicity s'arrêta, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. J'ai encore envie de ça. Elle se retourna pour l'observer. Il avançait vers elle. Il n'avait peut-être pas un comportement de soumis mais son acceptation aussi rapide lui plut. Mais c'est nouveau pour moi, je pense que tu vas devoir m'apprendre.

Il se retrouva le corps de Felicity qui l'embrassa quand il arriva près d'elle. Elle le repoussa contre le mur, se colla à lui et s'employa à le faire haleter, il avait agrippé ses épaules et se frottait déjà contre elle.

Quand Felicity se recula, elle l'observa. Il était encore adossé au mur tentant de contrôler son envie pour elle. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux mais le lieu et le moment n'étaient pas réunis, elle avait accepté son désir mais elle n'était pas prête, et pas encore sure, de tout pouvoir lui offrir.

\- Je dois partir…

\- Non, attend un peu…s'il te plait, en attrapant sa main.

Elle caressa sa joue, Oliver tourna la tête pour plus ressentir ce contact en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas rester mais quand j'aurai le temps, et quand je l'aurai décidé, précisa-t-elle, alors on ira plus loin.

Elle le vit sourire à ses directives, il s'y pliait sans discuter. Soit il y prenait du plaisir soit il cherchait à obéir pour pouvoir en avoir plus. Dans tous les cas, elle avait ce qu'elle désirait, un homme soumis à ses désirs.

##########

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Oliver était à son poste et attendait sa patronne avec son café. Quand elle arriva, il se leva comme à son habitude et lui tendit. Felicity le remercia et alla s'installer. La tension sexuelle qui avait dominé leurs rapprochements les fois précédentes s'était calmée après que Felicity lui ait expliqué l'évolution de leur relation. Ce matin, ils étaient donc au travail, chacun d'un côté du mur vitré et penché sur leur dossier. Il devait attendre sa décision.

En fin de journée, Oliver fut tiré de sa concentration par l'arrivée d'une personne dans le couloir. Il leva la tête et vit s'approcher Laurel dans un tailleur strict. Il se leva surpris par sa visite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire.

\- Désolé…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir venir ici.

\- Il faut dire que depuis que tu travailles on ne te voit plus. J'ai bien été obligé de venir voir si tu étais toujours vivant.

Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras dans une longue accolade amicale. Il lui tapota l'épaule, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les deux. Il était sorti pendant longtemps avec Laurel mais maintenant elle filait le parfait amour avec Tommy, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait offert une vie plus simple et mieux organisée que ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Elle travaillait comme avocate et donnait de son temps pour des affaires dans lesquelles les familles ne pouvaient pas payer. De son côté Tommy gardait son train de vie de gosse de riche mais il s'était pris en main et à côté de ses activités légères il travaillait sérieusement dans l'organisation de fêtes. Il avait su allier travail et plaisir.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Oliver se rendit compte de Felicity qui les observait sur le seuil de son bureau. Son regard était froid et se braquait sur Laurel.

\- Felicity… je te présente une vieille amie Laurel.

Il avait insisté sur le terme d'amie, maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de se rapprocher, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Felicity s'approcha et la salua. Il commençait à bien la connaitre et il ne voyait qu'un sourire faux et un agacement retenu. Quand Laurel fut partie, il alla voir Felicity.

\- C'est juste une amie, d'une voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas et se prépara à partir.

\- Ne fais pas ça Felicity, l'implora-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras quand elle passa à côté de lui.

\- Je la connais, lui répondit-elle en se dégageant facilement de sa prise. Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, tous les tabloïdes vous ont montrés à l'époque.

\- Oui, à l'époque comme tu le dis, insista-t-il. Maintenant elle est avec mon meilleur ami.

Elle sorti sans lui répondre et sans le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à me faire confiance Felicity. Je t'ai prouvé que tu le pouvais, lui cria-t-il dans le couloir.

Elle ne se retourna pas et partit. Elle s'enfuyait encore une fois et trouvait une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait compris qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle mais elle ne semblait pas être prête à tout. Il n'allait pas abandonner, il lui expliquerait de nouveau la prochaine fois. Il avait découvert une relation qui l'excitait pour une fois et qui changeait de l'ordinaire, il s'en voudrait d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avant d'avoir gouté au plus intéressant.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu?**

 **Bises**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 15**

 **Je suis contente de voir que ma Felicity dominante vous plait tant. L'idée m'intéressait depuis un review qu'on m'a laissé sur une autre histoire et là c'était l'occasion. Merci pour toutes vos commentaires (ainsi que pour ceux de l'OS : Céder et désirer encore).**

 **Rating T peut être M pour ce chapitre (et les suivant surement !)**

* * *

Felicity s'était encore une fois enfuit. Elle commençait à accepter son attirance pour Oliver et elle avait trouvé le moyen de maintenir son petit monde. Pour ça elle avait proposé à Oliver un jeu de domination et de soumission qui lui avait plu à sa plus grande surprise. Grâce à ça elle pensait réussir à contrôler son inquiétude concernant Robert, son travail ainsi que ses sorties nocturnes, et elle avait donc espéré en toute logique pouvoir se rapprocher d'Oliver.

Sauf que tout s'était compliqué pour elle en voyant arriver Laurel. Oliver avait bien tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille amie mais elle connaissait l'importance que cette femme avait pour lui. Il la connaissait depuis toujours et selon Robert ils avaient presque failli se marier mais elle n'avait plus pu supporter le côté volage et superficiel d'Oliver. Un autre bon côté de son caractère qu'elle n'était pas pressée de découvrir et si par malheur elle le voyait apparaître, elle n'attendrait pas pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Oliver s'était aperçu de son inquiétude, il avait voulu la rassurer mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Elle s'était sentie trahi quand Oliver avait pris Laurel dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas d'elle de réagir aussi violemment mais elle devait bien avouer que depuis qu'elle connaissait Oliver, elle avait tendance à avoir des réactions parfois disproportionnées. Cette idée de relation avec soumission l'a rassurait donc car elle pensait pouvoir ainsi contenir les comportements d'Oliver et limiter les problèmes dans sa vie mais il faudrait aussi qu'elle se contrôle un peu mieux.

Felicity s'était réfugiée à l'étage inférieur. Elle n'avait pas envie de croiser du monde et cet étage était réservé pour de grandes réunions et la plupart du temps il n'était que peu occupé. Elle entra dans le premier bureau équipé d'une table de réunion entourée de fauteuils, s'affala sur celui près de la porte et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle s'accouda sur la table la tête entre les mains et les yeux toujours fermés. Il y avait vraiment un risque qu'Oliver se joue d'elle ou elle se comportait comme une paranoïaque incapable de se résonner. Elle inspira et souffla fortement pour mettre ses idées au clair.

Ses pensées et ses envies continuaient de tourner et de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Car oui, elle avait peur de trop se dévoiler et de souffrir et oui, elle avait envie d'Oliver. Elle voulait bien maintenant admettre la chose après l'avoir totalement nié depuis leur rencontre. Et ça l'énervait encore plus de se retrouver à se comporter comme ses autres femmes à se liquéfier devant le fils du patron. Elle se pensait au-dessus de ça et le fait de se prendre en pleine figure qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour lui comme les autres, l'énervait prodigieusement.

Felicity souffla encore une fois d'énervement et finit par déverrouiller son portable pour appeler Barry qui décrocha immédiatement. Elle pouvait lui parler, il savait vaguement ce qui se passait entre elle et Oliver. Mais quand elle dû expliquer pourquoi elle appelait, rien ne vint, sa voix restant bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle écouta Barry lui parler, il la rassurait sans être précis dans ses paroles même s'il devait savoir très certainement ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Ils se connaissaient depuis cinq ans, il savait tout de son passé et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance facilement et que son attirance pour Oliver devait la perturber.

Toujours au téléphone, elle écoutait Barry la rassurer quand elle vit passer Oliver dans le couloir et prendre la direction des toilettes. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur son siège de façon automatique et avait suspendu sa respiration, en le suivant des yeux à travers la vitre donnant sur le couloir.

\- Il est là, murmura Felicity à Barry, en portant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Il est venu te voir ?, lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Non, il vient de passer dans le couloir devant le bureau où je suis, sans me voir. Elle entendait l'angoisse dans sa voix et elle s'en voulait encore plus.

\- C'est un signe Felicity. Tu vas le voir et tu mets les choses à plat. Tu lui expliques que tu as eu peur…

\- Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai peur, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu lui dis que tu as pété les plombs.

\- Hors de question, je n'ai pas pété les plombs, s'énerva-t-elle. Felicity entendit Barry soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ecoute tu lui dis de la façon que tu veux mais tu lui fais comprendre que tu veux continuer ce qui se passe entre vous, et je resterais vague car je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Ok ? Il commençait à s'emporter tout en gardant une voix douce.

Il attendit un moment sa réponse qui ne venait pas.

\- Felicity ?, l'appela-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui. Sa voix était devenue fluette et exprimait toujours une incertitude.

\- Oui, tu m'écoute ou oui, tu vas faire ce que je viens de dire.

\- Oui pour les deux.

\- Ok, je raccroche et tu vas le voir. A plus tard.

Et Barry raccrocha laissant Felicity la main crispée sur son portable maintenant muet et encore à son oreille. Elle baissa sa main, le regard toujours braqué sur la porte qui s'était refermée sur Oliver. Elle inspira et souffla. Elle avait décidé de se montrer forte, de contrôler la situation, pourquoi elle avait complètement paniqué en voyant débarquer Laurel ? Elle devait reprendre la situation en main.

Elle fini par se lever du fauteuil où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle lissa sa jupe, elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Elle se racla la gorge et souffla encore une fois pour raffermir ses gestes. Elle sorti du bureau et prit la direction d'Oliver.

##########

Oliver assis à son bureau regardait le couloir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fuir, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire autant peur ? Pourtant il avait joué le jeu, il s'était laissé dominer et même avec un certain plaisir. Elle voulait diriger les choses pourquoi pas, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se rapprocher d'elle.

A leur premier baiser, il n'espérait pas encore pouvoir gouter son corps mais il avait le projet de tout faire pour atteindre ce but. Et leur entrevue de la veille avait tout accéléré. Felicity l'avait plaqué contre le mur, elle l'avait maitrisé sans grande difficulté et il avait pu ressentir une envie pour elle traverser tout son être quand elle avait envahi sa bouche et senti son corps peser sur lui. Son esprit avait été court-circuité et il s'était laissé envahir par le plaisir de se sentir traité ainsi, il avait senti son désir frotter contre elle et s'était perdu dans toutes ces sensations bien trop vite interrompu par son départ. Elle l'avait laissé là, pantelant après seulement un baiser en lui promettant plus quand elle le souhaiterait. Ce baiser lui avait donné la preuve qu'il se trompait sur elle, elle avait été entreprenante et dominatrice mais il s'était aussi trompé sur lui-même. Il avait été maintenu et soumis à cette femme et ça l'avait excité comme jamais auparavant.

A ces souvenirs, il sentit l'envie reprendre corps en lui. Il devait se calmer, Felicity le mettait peut-être à l'épreuve. Il décida que la prochaine fois qu'il allait la voir, il lui expliquerait de nouveau et peut être avec le temps de la réflexion, elle comprendrait que Laurel n'était rien pour lui. Sa mauvaise image continuait de lui coller à la peau et Felicity se méfiait de cet homme qu'il avait été. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il avait commencé à changer, et en grande partie grâce à elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se méfier de lui après la pitoyable première impression qu'il lui avait faite, il lui avait donné un aperçu bien négatif de sa personne. Il décida de continuer de lui montrer son évolution et gagnerait sa confiance.

Il se leva finalement, il se convainquit que tout n'était pas perdu. Il sorti et pris la direction des toilettes à l'étage inférieur. Il avait découvert que cet étage était pratiquement inoccupé et il y avait souvent trainé au début quand il voulait éviter de travailler. A cette heure l'étage était vide, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, tout était silencieux. Il poussa la porte des toilettes et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il ouvrit le robinet, observa l'eau disparaitre dans le siphon avant de passer les mains dessous et de s'asperger le visage d'eau. La fraicheur lui fit du bien, il avait l'impression que ça lui éclaircissait les idées. Il s'essuya et pris une grande respiration. Celle-ci fut interrompue quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa pour voir dans le miroir qui était là et il tomba sur le reflet de Felicity. Son souffle et ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la surprise. Il la vit se déplacer derrière lui et s'appuyer contre un mur entre deux cabines de toilettes. Elle avait croisé les bras et regardait son reflet dans les yeux, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son envie de domination.

Quand Oliver se retourna pour faire face à Felicity, elle entra dans une cabine, laissant la porte ouverte, invitation silencieuse à la rejoindre. Son cœur menait une danse folle, ses jambes semblaient s'affaiblir à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle. Il entra dans la cabine et s'adossa au mur opposé où elle se tenait. Felicity ferma la porte, la verrouilla et posa son regard sur lui sans rien dire. Elle le détaillait, il avait desserré son nœud de cravate, des perles d'eau étaient encore prisonnières de ses cheveux courts, son visage reflétait son anxiété. Oliver face à elle, essayait de supporter ce regard qui le scannait, tentait de s'en défaire tout en le recherchant, ne sachant pas quoi faire et surtout ne voulant pas la regarder directement dans les yeux. Il se racla la gorge au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Elle le vit déglutir et sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup le respect qu'elle lui imposait.

\- Je… il se repris pour parler plus fort. Je n'aime plus Laurel.

Felicity fit la moue.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire aussi facilement ? lui demande-t-elle d'une voix susurrée. Oliver releva précipitamment la tête, pourquoi elle serait enfermée avec lui dans les toilettes si elle ne prévoyait pas de lui faire confiance et d'aller plus loin.

\- Tu es là, je pensais…. Elle voulait le mette à l'épreuve et le torturer, c'était la seule explication.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de penser, répondit-elle en soupirant lascivement. Oliver se fit la remarque que jamais un son ne lui parut aussi excitant et plein de promesse. Elle attrapa d'une main forte sa mâchoire et sa gorge, et bloqua sa tête contre le mur. Felicity se rapprocha encore de lui. Pourquoi je dois te faire confiance ?

\- Parce que tu as vu que j'avais changé, articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Je connais beaucoup d'hypocrites. Tu m'a sauté dessus et deux jours après je te retrouve dans les bras de ton ex petite-amie, tu ne crois pas que je pouvais mal le prendre. Elle pencha sa tête de côté sans le lâcher des yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant dans une relation tu étais la personne la plus importante pour toi, je vais t'apprendre à changer ça. Maintenant c'est moi, la personne la plus importante, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Oliver hocha la tête, il sentait ses lèvres chatouiller sa peau et son souffle chaud le caresser. Elle allait lui apprendre, il continuerait à la voir. Il était submergé par le soulagement à cette idée et l'inquiétude de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Felicity s'avança doucement de sa bouche et la plaqua contre la sienne pour l'embrasser. Oliver voulu attraper ses épaules se sentant asphyxié mais elle lui attrapa les mains et les plaqua contre le mur. Il était maintenant immobilisé par ses mains, son corps et sa bouche. Ses baisers étaient toujours sauvages, elle le possédait sans difficulté. Il senti sa langue le pénétrer, venir se glisser contre la sienne et la caresser sans répit. Elle mit fin au baiser brutalement et s'adossa au mur face à lui pour l'observer en souriant, elle adorait le mettre dans cet état. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ses lèvres rougies et gonflées. Oliver tentait de reprendre sa respiration, une envie plus que réveillée demandant à être assouvie. Il la regarda pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Felicity continuait de lui sourire mais sans lui donner aucun signe d'encouragement, il osa s'approcher alors à son tour et déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et il sentit la main de Felicity glisser dans son dos, sous sa veste. Doucement, scrutant ses réactions, il déposa ses mains sur ses flancs et approcha son bassin pour se coller à elle. Elle le sentit et se frotta contre lui.

\- Fais-moi du bien. Sa voix grave lui vrilla l'estomac et l'ordre direct le surprit.

Oliver se tendit à sa demande. Felicity lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, lui demanda-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Oliver sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il se baissa et s'agenouilla face à sa supérieure. Il sentait le carrelage, sous ses genoux, froid et dur. Il releva les yeux pour l'observer. Il avança son visage et frotta son nez et sa bouche contre elle, son envie se fit encore plus pressante. Il suivi ses instructions, adaptant ses gestes et le rythme à ses désirs. Il effeuilla les couches de vêtements et retrouva la chaleur de sa peau. Il sentait les mains de Felicity glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle se déhanchait maintenant contre le mur et resserrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et sur les sensations que ça lui procurait. Il sentait le plaisir de Felicity augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, ses gémissements et ses coups de rein qu'elle maitrisait maintenant difficilement.

Il aimait entendre ses gémissements dus à ses caresses et sur le point de venir. Il l'entendait soupirer de bien être en émettant quelques râles de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se contractent sur sa tête en empoignant ses cheveux. Il l'amena à l'orgasme dans un cri de plaisir qu'il tenta de prolonger. Quand il senti Felicity se calmer, il leva les yeux pour l'observer. Est-ce qu'elle était contente de lui ? Felicity commençait à reprendre sa respiration, son orgasme avait été bon, très bon même. Elle baissa les yeux et elle le vit, la tête levée vers elle, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres luisantes de salive. Elle serait capable de prendre encore son pied en le voyant aussi sexy à ses pieds, attendant le verdict sur sa performance.

\- Tu vas devoir apprendre à faire durer le plaisir, Oliver.

Oliver lui sourit. Felicity avait aimé, il lui avait donné du plaisir, il avait répondu à ses attentes. Ces mots dans sa bouche, avec un regard dominant sur lui, avaient réveillé son envie. Il fit un geste pour se soulager quand Felicity l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé la permission, lui dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Oliver senti une ligne de frissons ardents traverser son corps et il baissa la tête à cette remarque, elle voulait un homme soumis et sa soumission passait par son accord. Il resta un moment indécis, son corps tendu à l'extrême en attende d'une libération.

\- Je peux ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en murmurant et sans la regarder, honteux de se retrouver à demander ce genre de chose mais incapable de faire autrement ses reins brûlant le torturant.

Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa tête, lui donna son accord et lui demanda de la regarder, alors il leva la tête et plongea dans son regard. Il était doux et sauvage à la fois. Il s'y perdait et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il libéra son corps dans un râle sous le regard de Felicity, situation qui l'excitait encore plus. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de son regard ni de sa voix, pour jouir et le plaisir de lui obéir et de lui donner du plaisir de cette façon surpassait tout. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de si fort.

Felicity était subjugué par cet homme à genoux devant elle, enfermé dans les toilettes et qui obéissait à ses demandes, cherchant à la contenter à tous prix. Elle allait devoir se réfréner même si elle voyait qu'il y prenait plaisir et qu'il semblait en attendre plus. Oliver relâcha la hanche de Felicity à laquelle il se retenait. Quand il se redressa face à elle, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pouvait-il l'embrasser sans avoir reçu l'ordre ou l'autorisation ? Il se glissa dans son cou pour lui murmurer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Oliver, lui répondit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Ne me fuis plus, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Felicity fondit à ses paroles et à ce baiser tendre.

\- Je ne fuirai plus, lui promit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa doucement pour sceller sa promesse avant qu'ils se séparent.

##########

Le lendemain à son bureau Felicity rêvassait. Donc c'était établit, elle prenait du bon temps avec Oliver. Elle était accoudée, cette idée dansant dans son esprit. Elle tentait de voir toutes les répercussions que ça pouvait avoir sur sa vie bien organisée. Elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes et elle continuerait de sortir trois ou quatre fois par semaines pour surveiller les rues. Dans le cadre de son travail, l'organisation reposait sur elle, si elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, Oliver ne changerait pas ses habitudes grâce à sa propensions à se soumettre. Dernier point qui l'étonnait encore fortement d'ailleurs. Elle avait joué cette carte pour ne pas être prise au dépourvue et Oliver s'était rapidement conformé à ses attentes. Elle avait initié les rapprochements et il obéissait de bonne grâce à ce qu'elle lui demandait (ordonnait serait plus juste pensa-t-elle). Elle avait donc le sentiment de contrôler la situation et ça la rassurait. Elle allait devoir rendre des comptes à Barry, il allait vouloir savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Oliver. Elle n'entrerait bien sûr pas dans les détails mais elle devrait lui dire qu'ils avaient en quelques sorte une relation, mais qu'elle ne préférait pas que ça s'ébruite. Autant éviter de passer pour celle qui a mis la main sur le fils du patron.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Robert entra dans son bureau. Elle était étonné de le voir arriver, il avait l'air pressé et ne remarqua pas sa surprise. Il prit de ses nouvelles en la prenant dans ses bras, en se séparant, Felicity remarqua qu'Oliver les observait, il lui sourit et replongea dans son dossier. Robert venait l'inviter à passer la soirée au manoir, Moira et Théa ayant envie de la voir. Elle accepta avec plaisir avant que Robert baisse la voix pour savoir si tout se passait bien avec Oliver. Elle bafouilla à son nom avant de se reprendre et de répondre à Robert qu'il se débrouillait très bien et qu'ils prévoyaient de faire une présentation sur leurs résultats. Il en fut ravi et s'éclipsa en lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?**

 **Bises**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 16**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que dans l'ensemble ma Felicity dominatrice vous a plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

* * *

Felicity se présenta au manoir comme convenue avec Robert. Elle avait beau être pratiquement comme chez elle, se retrouver au milieu de la famille Queen avec sa toute nouvelle relation avec Oliver l'inquiétait un peu. Elle inspira profondément avant de descendre de voiture, elle devait agir comme d'habitude et elle avait prévenu Oliver de se tenir correctement car elle voulait éviter d'annoncer leur rapprochement un peu trop tôt. Elle avait vu le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir, il devait penser encore une fois qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais en réalité elle cherchait encore à se protéger. Quand elle entra, Théa lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude, lui demanda de ses nouvelles et lui raconta ses derniers potins. Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour profiter de la douceur du soir, le soleil avait pratiquement disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon et le ciel sombre semblait peser sur les dernières lueurs du jour.

Oliver descendit après s'être préparé pour le repas, il se dirigea vers la terrasse après avoir entendu discuter Théa et Felicity. Il resta derrière la porte vitrée entrouverte un instant, observant Felicity. Elle était vêtue d'une robe légère rouge qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une queue de cheval lâche qui lui donnait un air détendu. Un air qui ne lui avait pas vu souvent sur le visage depuis qu'il la connaissait, en partie à cause de lui. Il réprima la tristesse qu'il ressenti en se rappelant tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il sorti sur la terrasse, Théa l'appela et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour les rejoindre autour de la table. Il fit un pas vers elles quand la voix de leur mère s'éleva derrière lui pour appeler sa sœur. Elle se leva à contre cœur et laissa derrière elle Felicity et son frère. Oliver, une fois Théa éloignée, s'approcha dans le dos de Felicity. Il glissa sa main droite sur sa peau en une caresse. Felicity senti sa main caresser sa peau. Son pouce se plaça à la base de sa nuque alors que ses autres doigts caressaient son cou et sa clavicule. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Pas ici, murmura-t-elle.

\- Cette soirée va être une vraie torture…, en murmurant d'une voix grave et avec un sourire entendu.

\- Tu sais maintenant que c'est ce que je préfère, en se levant et en se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle aussi voulait jouer et elle savait comment attiser le feu.

Felicity se senti frémir, pour elle aussi ça allait être une torture. Elle le vit déglutir difficilement, ses yeux aussi noirs que devaient être les siens. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à table dans une ambiance plus détendue que les fois précédentes, les paroles n'étant pas mesurées pour ne pas recevoir des critiques de la part d'Oliver et celui-ci participant de bonne humeur aux discussions.

\- On devrait organiser une journée de vacances, proposa Oliver en regardant Théa. Celle-ci n'attendit pas pour sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

Felicity les écoutait parler d'une oreille sans paraître trop curieuse. Elle regarda Théa quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

\- Quand j'étais petite, Oliver organisait des journées vacances, on passait la journée dans le jardin, on profitait de la piscine, on pique-niquait et le soir il faisait un barbecue.

Théa était partie dans ses explications, ses yeux s'étaient éclairés à ces souvenirs d'enfance.

\- On peut organiser ça pour dimanche, on annonce un grand soleil.

Oliver regardait sa mère pour avoir son approbation qu'elle lui donna sans difficultés vue l'enthousiasme de Théa. Et comme il l'avait prévu Théa invita sans attendre Felicity.

\- C'est plutôt une activité de famille, je ne serais pas à ma place, lui répondit-elle avec un air gêné.

\- Tu es toujours la bienvenue Felicity, la rassura Moira. Et Oliver n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

Felicity tourna la tête pour regarder Oliver qui offrait un sourire immense.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, si Théa invite une amie, je pourrais inviter Tommy et Laurel.

Une fois la date retenue, Théa et Moira commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils mangeraient, Théa prévoyait d'aller s'acheter un nouveau maillot de bain.

\- On pourrait aller faire un tour en mer demain pour pêcher. Tu es libre ?, demanda Oliver à son père.

Celui-ci le regarda en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

\- Oui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

C'était une de leurs habitudes à tous les deux quand Oliver était enfant. Ils passaient la journée ensemble, pêchaient, nageaient, discutaient entre père et fils. Quand il s'était éloigné de son père et de sa famille il avait perdu tous ses moments et c'était l'occasion de reprendre ces coutumes.

A la fin de la soirée, Oliver raccompagna Felicity jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit. Elle s'adossa un moment contre le mur en regardant Oliver.

\- C'était un piège cette invitation ? Son regard était redevenu joueur.

\- J'ai sût en parler au bon moment. L'invitation vient de Théa.

Il se rapprocha d'elle tout en parlant, leurs corps séparés d'un mince espace. Felicity leva la tête pour sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il glissa son visage près de sa mâchoire sans la toucher. Il ressentait un plaisir immense à contenir son envie si près d'elle.

\- J'ai droit à une récompense pour m'être bien comporté ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. Son nez continuant de caresser sa peau.

\- Tu auras peut-être une récompense…bientôt.

Felicity posa sa main à plat sur son torse et le repoussa, il se laissa faire, un sourire relevant les coins de ses lèvres. Elle le salua et s'éloigna, se retourna vers lui quand elle montait dans sa voiture. Elle rêvait, elle avait vraiment Oliver Queen qui lui mangeait dans la main et qui attendait bien sagement qu'elle lui donne l'occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible de sa part et de la sienne.

##########

Le lendemain Oliver était levé aux aurores, il y a bien longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Il retrouva son père dans la cuisine après s'être préparé, ils burent un café en silence, le temps de se débarrasser des dernières bribes de sommeil. Ils passèrent par le garage pour récupérer leur matériel avant de monter en voiture et de se rendre à la marina. Le soleil était en train de se lever, l'horizon se dorait petit à petit, ils allaient avoir une belle journée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de nulle part, sortirent leur cannes et jetèrent les lignes à l'eau. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte face à l'immensité. Robert souffla de plaisir, il étira ses jambes pour les poser sur le rebord. Oliver se sentait un peu tendu, il en avait voulu longtemps à son père et ces derniers temps il l'avait redécouvert. Il se retrouvait à ses côtés, heureux de le retrouver et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire, le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque occupait le silence et balançait le bateau tranquillement.

\- On pourra préparer ce qu'on va prendre pour la journée vacances.

\- Tu es plein d'espoir, tu crois qu'on va attraper quelque chose ? Je me souviens que quand on venait on passait plus de temps à parler et nager qu'à surveiller nos lignes.

Oliver resta silencieux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et la discussion entamée s'éteignit d'elle-même. Il senti son père un peu nerveux au bout d'un moment, il bougeait sur son siège, se réinstallant plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas seulement compliqué pour lui de se retrouver seuls tous les deux après tant de temps et d'énergie à s'affronter. Il se racla la gorge finalement avant de parler.

\- Je sais pour Felicity et toi, je vous ai vu hier soir quand tu l'as raccompagnée, commença Robert.

Oliver se figea à cet aveu, Felicity allait lui en vouloir quand elle serait au courant.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais … j'espère que tu ne joues pas avec elle. C'est quelqu'un de bien à qui on est tous très attaché.

Oliver se senti blessé par cette remarque mais il ne s'énerva pas. Il resserra ses mains autour de la canne et serra les mâchoires. Il savait qu'il s'était construit une image de garçon léger, qui passait son temps à faire la fête et à changer de fille. Son père avait toutes les raisons de se méfier de lui et de ses intentions envers Felicity. En particulier depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de la place qu'elle avait prise au sein de sa famille.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je ne joue pas.

Il gardait son regard au loin porté sur la ligne d'horizon. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées et ses émotions pendant un moment. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé avec elle depuis son arrivée, leur affrontement et leur rapprochement, ce qu'elle lui avait appris et la confiance qu'elle lui avait témoigné.

\- Je crois que je l'aime, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix tremblante sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Il senti son cœur s'accélérer à cette déclaration. Première fois qu'il se l'avouait réellement et qu'il le disait à voix haute. Robert ne bougea pas près de lui mais sourit pour lui-même.

\- Je suis rassuré et heureux. J'ai vu ton évolution à ses côtés, elle a su te parler et se faire entendre. Et je suis heureux de voir l'homme que tu es devenu.

\- Tu m'as donné tout ce qu'il fallait... mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai changé.

\- Elle ne t'a pas fait changé, tu as toujours été un gentil garçon Oliver, elle te l'a juste rappelé.

Oliver se mit à rire sous l'effet de ce sentiment de soulagement, il aimait Felicity, il s'était rapproché de son père et ils arrivaient à discuter et à se confier.

\- Elle va me tuer quand elle va apprendre que tu es au courant, lui dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Ne lui dit pas alors.

\- Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Elle me le ferait regretter, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Son père sourit à cette remarque, il s'était aperçu de l'attachement d'Oliver à Felicity et même il avait noté une certaine obéissance de son fils comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son bureau pour le changement de poste d'Oliver. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter travail, Oliver lui racontant ce qu'il avait appris et son père lui rapportant des anecdotes sur Felicity. Ils profitèrent du beau temps, de la mer et de leur complicité retrouvée.

##########

La semaine commença, Felicity jouant toujours de son attraction sur Oliver qui ne demandait pas mieux. Il s'était fait à ce jeu du chat et de la souris et il recherchait cet état d'excitation qu'elle faisait naître en lui, le plus souvent possible. Ils n'oubliaient pas non plus leur travail, ils avaient fait une présentation à Robert Queen concernant les résultats du travail d'Oliver et celui-ci en avait été impressionné. Mais durant la semaine Oliver remarqua que le comportement de Felicity changeait, elle semblait l'évitait et se montrait plus irritable. Il en parla à Barry mais celui-ci évita de lui répondre, lui rétorquant que ça devait être juste un mauvais passage. Il en resta là, continuant d'observer Felicity et en essayant de rester proche d'elle sans l'énerver.

Il se retrouvait à s'entrainer seul ces derniers temps, Felicity travaillant ou en ronde dans les rues. Ce soir-là quand elle arriva, Oliver était seul dans la salle. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit entrer, elle se changea, s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se plaça face à lui pour s'entrainer. Oliver avait gagné en puissance au fil du temps et maintenant elle ne cherchait plus à retenir ses coups.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Felicity ?

Il se baissa pour esquiver un coup de pied en rotation. Il attendit un moment mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler.

\- Parle-moi.

Il reçut un coup de poing et serra les abdominaux pour amortir le choc. Felicity avait serré les mâchoires et continuait à donner des coups sans l'écouter. Elle était énervée, contrariée, en colère mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il baissa sa garde, se redressa et reçu les coups sans les rendre et sans les éviter.

\- Défends-toi Oliver, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

\- Je veux juste me battre alors mets-toi en position.

\- Non.

Elle lui porta un coup rude dans le ventre qu'il reçut et se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et de son souffle coupé. Felicity ne tenait plus en place, elle s'était reculée après s'être rendu compte du coup qu'elle lui avait donné et tournait en rond en marmonnant. Ça recommençait, elle croyait qu'elle allait mieux, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce genre de crise mais c'était toujours plus difficile à cette période, elle le savait. Elle avait en plus des choses à gérer qui la torturait inconsciemment.

Quand Oliver se redressa, il se planta face à elle et la prit par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face. Elle releva la tête et il découvrit son angoisse, ses traits tirés et son regard angoissé. Son souffle s'était accélérée, elle se rapprocha de lui et se glissa entre ses bras.

\- Oliver prends moi dans tes bras … et ne me lâche surtout pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Après avoir serré ses bras autour d'elle, il la senti se mettre à trembler de plus en plus violemment, des spasmes parcoururent son corps avant qu'elle ne se tende. Elle s'était mise à pleurer contre lui tout en se débattant entre ses bras.

Felicity n'en pouvait plus, tous ces sentiments cachés, ceux refoulés depuis longtemps et les souvenirs qui venaient la hanter, ce rôle qu'elle jouait pour se protéger et rester loin d'Oliver la torturait. Trop, c'était trop à gérer et elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle pensait que le contrôle allait la sauver et lui permettrait de vivre mais ça n'était que repousser le problème pour qu'il la submerge mieux par la suite. En cet instant, elle devait se laisser aller pour extérioriser tout ça. Elle se mit à gémir de douleur et se mit en colère contre elle-même. Elle frappa le torse d'Oliver pourquoi elle avait due s'attacher à lui. Elle se trouvait faible, incapable de se débrouiller seule.

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait la tête, elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait. Elle voulait se défaire de ce traumatisme qui continuait de la torturait, elle voulait retrouver une tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle se souvenait avoir eu dans sa jeunesse, elle voulait une vie normale mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette nuit fatidique qui l'avait marqué et qui lui dictait sa conduite. Elle entendait vaguement la voix d'Oliver la bercer et lui répéter que tout allait bien, elle se raccrochait à ce son se laissant bercer par ses paroles. Elle s'épuisa à force de se battre contre Oliver et contre ses sentiments, elle agrippa son tee-shirt de toutes ses forces, se laissa glisser dans le néant et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand elle laissa échapper un premier sanglot, Oliver senti sa gorge se serrer. Il avait presque aussi mal qu'elle de la voir dans cet état. Elle commença à se débattre pour se défaire de sa prise et Oliver resserra les bras autour d'elle. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la lâcher, il se battrait contre elle s'il le fallait. Il l'entendit grogner contre son torse, elle se projeta en arrière, Oliver fut déséquilibré. Elle réussit à se défaire de sa prise et planta ses ongles dans son bras, il ignora la sensation de douleur et se rapprocha de Felicity pour raffermir sa prise en la serrant contre lui. Elle se défendit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre, ils se retrouvèrent à terre sur le tapis d'entrainement, Felicity toujours maintenue par Oliver. Une fois à terre, il enroula ses jambes autour des siennes et ne bougea plus. Felicity continuait de pleurer et elle s'était mise à crier. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça dura mais au bout d'un moment elle se calma et s'endormit contre lui et Oliver osa défaire sa pise.

Oliver avait posé sa tête sur celle de Felicity, il resta sans bouger pour la maintenir comme elle lui avait demandé. S'il l'avait lâché elle aurait sans doute détruit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, elle avait exprimé une angoisse et une colère comme il n'en avait jamais vu et tout son corps s'était fait le témoin de ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Il avait vu son mal être mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé par Felicity, tout était encore enfoui en elle. Il resta enroulé autour d'elle sans bouger, essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration.

Quand il sentit Felicity endormit, il se recula légèrement sans la lâcher pour pouvoir observer son visage. Les sillons de larmes marquaient ses joues, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il passa sa main gauche sur sa joue et s'approcha pour déposer de légers baisers sur ses yeux, ses lèvres découvrant un léger goût salé. Dans son sommeil, elle prit une inspiration plus profonde et rechercha la chaleur de son cou, il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle.

\- Chut, je suis là Felicity, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa tête et en caressant son dos. Je suis là.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 17**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Semaine très chargée côté travail et peu de temps pour écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et d'être toujours là.**

* * *

Oliver pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait été effrayé de voir Felicity se mettre dans cet état. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle avait seulement murmuré pour elle-même et s'était mise à crier et à sangloter contre lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pu comprendre c'était son corps qui lui avait dit, sa détresse et sa colère qui se mélangeaient.

Toujours au sol, Felicity serrée entre ses bras, il commençait à avoir un bras ankylosé. Il fit basculer Felicity, qui dormait toujours, sur le dos et bougea son bras pour rétablir la circulation sanguine. Felicity senti le changement de mouvement et un froid l'entourer, elle inspira et senti une odeur familière qui la rassura. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement comme s'il elle sortait d'une nuit infinie, trop pleine de cauchemars, elle cligna des paupières le temps que son regard face le point. Oliver au-dessus d'elle se reculait tout en gardant ses jambes entourées autour des siennes. Sa main n'avait pas desserrée sa prise sur le tee-shirt d'Oliver et elle la resserra.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle angoissée.

Il caressa ses cheveux et déposa un baiser léger sur son front.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas Felicity.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et Felicity retrouva la chaleur de son cou où elle se cacha.

\- Tu veux en parler maintenant ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il la senti se raidir contre lui, il continuait de caresser ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Il déposa une série de baisers dans ses cheveux et oublia sa question. Elle ne voulait pas parler, pas maintenant, alors il attendrait le bon moment. Elle releva la tête et chercha sa bouche pour partager un baiser. Il caressa ses lèvres doucement des siennes.

Felicity en avait assez de réfléchir et de tout calculer. Elle avait besoin de ressentir la chaleur d'Oliver et ses sentiments pour elle. A son contact ses sentiments s'étaient réveillés et libérés peu à peu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle était tellement occupée à tout contrôler et à se protéger qu'elle avait ignoré ce qui avait grandi en elle. Et en acceptant ses sentiments amoureux, elle avait pris conscience de ceux d'Oliver, de son regard qui la couvait, ses gestes qui la cherchaient. Et son désir pour lui ne la quittait plus et l'enfiévrait. Jusqu'à maintenant ce qu'elle avait, ou ce qui lui manquait plutôt, lui suffisait mais maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments alors elle ressentait un grand vide qu'elle devait combler. Elle se rendait compte que cette course en avant ne la rendait pas heureuse et que la peur qu'elle avait combattue dirigeait encore sa vie. Elle avait peur et elle devait lutter contre cette peur.

Ils restaient sans bouger, face à face, toujours sans se regarder directement dans les yeux, maintenu par leur appréhension. Felicity sentait le corps chaud d'Oliver contre elle qui se détendait. Elle initia un baiser plus profond auquel Oliver répondit, il leva la main droite et la déposa sur sa joue. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, voulant échapper à ses interrogations. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupire. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Oliver puis les fit glisser jusqu'à son torse. Oliver glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, celui-ci continuait à avoir des gestes toujours aussi lents et doux pour l'apprivoiser.

Felicity réprima un geste de recul, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait être là ou ailleurs, c'était trop. Trop de peur, d'espoir, de désir, d'attente. Depuis le temps qu'elle tentait de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle y avait cru réellement. Mais Oliver avait tout bousculé, il avait joué le jeu qu'elle lui avait imposé et s'était plié à ses moindres désirs. Il s'était rapproché d'elle à pas de loup. Elle releva le tee-shirt d'Oliver, celui-ci se redressa pour l'enlever et quand il se baissa de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, elle déposa un premier baiser léger sur sa clavicule. Elle entendit le souffle d'Oliver frémir, elle continua sur sa lancée, et déposa une série de baisers sur son torse. Oliver laissa échapper un gémissement, une chaleur nouvelle se rependit en lui, son corps en voulait plus immédiatement.

Oliver au-dessus de Felicity découvrait son corps. Elle l'avait maintenu dans un état de désir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant en lui refusant son corps, il avait tout accepté pour elle, pour se faire accepter et aimer. Maintenant, si proche d'elle, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, son corps ne pouvait plus se contenir au contact de celui de Felicity, de la douceur et de la chaleur de sa peau.

Il releva le tee-shirt de Felicity qu'elle l'aida à lui enlever. Il parcouru son cou de baisers doux. Oliver, au son des gémissements de Felicity, ressentait un plaisir immense, elle se laissait enfin aller. Celle-ci caressait le dos d'Oliver et le redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour. Elle ressentait une peur qui reprenait place en elle, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un hoquet d'angoisse. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et une glissa du coin de son œil quand elle ferma les yeux, elle senti le pouce d'Oliver essuyer sa larme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba dans son regard scrutateur, inquiet et doux.

\- Felicity…, murmura-t-il.

Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Oliver et l'approcha d'elle pour partager un baiser plus profond. La pièce était pleine de murmures bouillonnant de désir et d'appréhension, de tristesse et d'amertume. Le bruit de leur respiration hachée venait remplir ce silence petit à petit. Leurs regards s'évitaient et leurs corps l'un au-dessus de l'autre ne se touchaient pas encore complètement. Oliver approcha ses doigts et les déposa au niveau de sa trachée, Felicity perdit son souffle à cette première caresse. Il survola sa peau lentement en baissant son visage près de son torse pour respirer son odeur. La pulpe de ses doigts la touchant à peine, il les fit glisser sur sa clavicule, entre ses seins, en prenant le temps d'observer le grain de sa peau et la chair de poule qui se dessinait. Il observait sa respiration qui se faisait plus profonde et plus difficile.

Felicity, immobile, sentait à peine les doigts caressant sa peau, le souffle d'Oliver se déplaçant en suivant la caresse. Il avait une envie dévorante d'approfondir ces contacts pour retrouver le corps de cette femme qu'il aimait et voulait lui montrer son amour sans l'effrayer. Alors il restait calme et lent dans ses mouvements, espérant que ceci l'encourage à lui faire assez confiance pour qu'elle continue de se laisser aller. Elle sentait maintenant ses lèvres explorer son ventre et sa main droite glisser sur son flanc. Felicity frissonna au contact humide de ses lèvres, elle étouffa un gémissement pour ne pas briser ce silence religieux qui les entourait.

Felicity ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissait redécouvrir par l'homme qui avait tant changé sa vie. Quand son esprit tentait de venir lui rappeler le risque qu'elle prenait, elle fermait les yeux et respirait son odeur. Son inquiétude se calmait alors et son envie contraint jusque-là, reprenait le dessus. Il se redressa légèrement et entreprit de finir de déshabiller Felicity. Il retira son pantalon et se baissa au-dessus de ce corps qui était en attente de caresses. Il prit conscience que leurs corps avaient besoin de se retrouver et il le laissa reposer au-dessus de l'autre. Ce contact plus important les réchauffa immédiatement. Felicity entendit le souffle d'Oliver s'emballer puis une main se poser légèrement sur sa hanche. Ce geste doux lui arracha un bien être qui la fit se resserrer encore plus contre lui. Leurs corps maintenant en contact se reconnaissaient et se répondaient naturellement. Leurs gestes toujours lents et doux se multipliaient jusqu'à atteindre un plaisir complet.

Felicity s'était accrochée à lui, ses bras entourant ses épaules et ses jambes s'enroulant aux siennes. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'Oliver, il se laissa glisser sur le côté en emportant le corps de Felicity contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Felicity y répondit tendrement et plongea sa tête contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, réchauffés par le corps abandonné de l'autre.

Quand Oliver se réveilla, ils étaient toujours étroitement liés. Il caressa les cheveux de Felicity, il voudrait pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, enfoui profondément, pour pouvoir l'aider et la soulager. Il continua de laisser sa main caresser son épaule, son bras, il remonta et caressa sa joue de son pouce. Ils avaient couchés pour la première fois ensemble et ça avait été doux et orgasmique. Il sourit en remarquant son corps enlacé autour du sien à cet instant alors qu'il la maintenant il y a quelques temps de ça. Felicity se réveilla doucement sous les caresses d'Oliver.

\- Mon père est au courant pour nous…ils nous a vu au manoir.

Il avait voulu lui annoncer le plus rapidement possible, pour se débarrasser de ce secret. Elle posa son front contre son torse et soupira à cette nouvelle.

\- Il m'en veut ?, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, toujours caché de son regard.

Oliver sourit face à son inquiétude injustifiée et la rassura.

\- Il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir. En revanche il m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas te faire de mal et que dans le cas contraire je le regretterais.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement en voyant que Felicity lui parlait enfin. Celle-ci rit doucement, elle se sentait mieux mais une pointe d'angoisse occupait toujours son esprit.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était rassuré et heureux. Moi aussi je suis heureux Felicity, je t'aime et je serais là pour toi.

Elle se resserra contre lui à cette déclaration, elle avait besoin d'entendre ces mots qu'elle avait si longtemps refusés et redoutés. Elle se sentait acceptée, libérée d'un point qui l'étouffait depuis trop longtemps. Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux l'un contre l'autre quand Felicity parla.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé et ce qui m'a poussée à faire ce que je fais. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'ai assisté au meurtre de ma mère.

\- Je suis désolé…, lui dit-il en se reculant pour pouvoir la regarder mais elle resta cachée contre lui.

Au moment de l'anniversaire de cette tragédie, ses souvenirs devenaient plus vivants, ses sentiments plus tourmentés. Elle revoyait sa mère lui sourire en se retournant vers elle avant que la surprise ne peigne son visage. Elle voyait la fleur de sang éclore sur son ventre et s'épanouir sur son tablier. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, ils lui criaient que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur mais quand elle s'effondra au sol et qu'elle se jeta sur elle, ses yeux s'éteignirent. Elle avait vu le dernier souffle de vie de sa mère s'évaporer et elle s'était retrouvée seule dans un monde où les mères pouvaient disparaître d'un jet de dés.

\- C'était il y a vingt ans jours pour jour… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour m'en remettre, j'ai cherché à contrôler ma vie, à contrôler ce qui se passait dans la rue. Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Sa main droite caressait le torse d'Oliver comme pour se convaincre qu'elle était bien là avec lui. Mais je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est m'emmurer à vouloir contrôler ce que je ressentais.

Felicity senti Oliver se resserrer autour d'elle à cet aveu. Elle avait déjà eu dans le passé ce genre de crise où elle perdait pied et où elle brisait tout autour d'elle. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à Diggle et à Barry pour la maintenir quand elle se retrouvait dans cet état. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne faisaient que traiter la conséquence et pas la source du problème. Problème qu'elle ne s'était pas avoué jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Et je n'en peux plus maintenant. Je me suis protégé de toi, j'ai tenté de te garder éloigné et regarde le résultat, j'ai failli tout détruire ici pour évacuer ma frustration.

Elle recommençait à trembler de colère face à son comportement.

\- Ça suffit Felicity, lui dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Elle se raidi au ton qui la surprit. Oliver prit d'autorité son visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse si tu le veux bien. Je suis même prêt à me battre contre toi pour t'obliger à être heureuse.

Oliver senti le corps de Felicity se réveiller, elle l'embrassa et ils goutèrent une seconde fois au plaisir complet.

##########

Le reste de la semaine, Oliver initia des gestes tendres envers elle. Elle était sur la défensive mais se décontracta en s'habituant à ses gestes plus prononcés jour après jour. Le vendredi soir, elle avait prévu de faire une ronde. Elle demanda à Oliver de la retrouver chez elle. Elle acceptait ses sentiments pour lui, elle devait lui montrer tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Quand il arriva, il frappa à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur la pénombre qui occupait l'appartement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Felicity qu'il se senti tirer à l'intérieur. Il se débattit et tint tête à son assaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Felicity cachée par la pénombre. Elle se tenait au-dessus de lui, le corps habillé de cuir noir, ses cheveux blonds tressés et son visage en partie caché. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet du désir qui naquit immédiatement en lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il en avait envie mais il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer à Felicity, alors il était resté en retrait, heureux de savoir qu'elle connaissait maintenant ses sentiments et qu'elle ne le fuyait plus.

Se retrouver ainsi maîtrisé par Felicity après avoir eu peur augmenta son excitation. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à son corps, son seul désir était de le retrouver, de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur, ses gestes empreint de timidité et de passion. Il devinait plutôt qu'il ne voyait son corps, il entendait son envie dans sa respiration, ses gémissements et la ressentait dans les griffures de ses ongles sur sa peau. Le bruit des vêtements arrachés, de leurs corps qui se heurtaient ajoutait à leur frustration.

Felicity avait commencé de le déshabiller sur le sol de son salon. Elle luttait contre sa peur alors elle avait arrêté de réfléchir et suivait ses envies. Elle caressait son torse, les courbes de ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, ses épaules larges, sa mâchoire forte. Elle avait une envie dévorante de le sentir contre elle et en elle. Il avait sût la libérer et l'amener au plaisir avec tendresse, lui faire ressentir un plaisir teinté d'amertume. Mais maintenant elle voulait se libérer de ce passé, vivre pour elle avant de vivre pour sa mère.

Oliver senti Felicity plus entreprenante, il tenta de la ralentir mais elle avait déjà entreprit de finir de le déshabiller. Il ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps contre elle et son envie qui le gagnait. Il tenta de se redresser en attrapant Felicity par les épaules mais il s'arrêta net quand il senti ses dents s'enfoncer dans son épaules gauche. Il attrapa la tresse de Felicity à la base de sa tête, contracta ses doigts qui pénétrèrent entre ses cheveux et gémit entre la douleur et le plaisir. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, abandonnant son corps aux attentions de Felicity, ils atteignirent l'orgasme peu de temps après que leurs corps enfiévrés ce soient enfin retrouvés entièrement.

Au petit matin, enlacé dans le lit de Felicity, leurs corps courbaturés et enivrés de plaisir, ils profitaient de leurs dernières heures de tranquillité. Oliver devait repartir au manoir pour préparer la journée du lendemain. A cette idée, Felicity s'inquiéta, elle allait se retrouver face à Robert et à sa famille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser qu'Oliver lui demandait de le retrouver l'après-midi même chez ses parents pour qu'ils leurs parlent. Elle le regarda surprise mais elle ne vit qu'une joie intense dans ses yeux. Il voulait l'annoncer à sa famille, leur dire qu'il était amoureux et il ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps pour lui. Elle acquiesça, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. C'était sa famille depuis cinq ans, ils seraient forcément heureux pour eux.

##########

\- Maman, Théa. J'aimerais vous parler.

Oliver se tenait debout dans le salon, face à sa mère et sa sœur, Felicity non loin de lui. Elles le regardèrent surprises de son ton solennel. Il était rigide, le regard passant de l'une à l'autre, un sourire crispé posé sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire mais parler de sentiments de façon aussi ouverte le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas tourner autour du pot, serra les mâchoires et se lança. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Felicity dans la sienne.

\- Ah enfin, lança sa sœur en lui souriant.

Oliver resta interdit un instant, referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte pour parler et fronça les sourcils.

Moira fit signe à sa fille de se taire et se tourna de nouveau vers Oliver.

\- Que... quoi? Je voulais ... je voulais vous dire que j'aime Felicity.

\- Tu parles d'un scoop, cingla sa sœur.

Oliver resta bouche bée devant cette répartie, fixant sa sœur.

\- Ne soit pas méchante Théa. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre, renchérit sa mère avec un sourire plein de connivence.

Felicity ne parla pas plus qu'Oliver, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il n'y avait donc qu'eux qui n'avaient pas vu leur attirance et que cet affrontement ne se résumait qu'à une frustration mal comprise. Ils se tenaient encore debout sans bouger quand Théa sauta au cou de Felicity pour lui dire qu'elle était ravie d'avoir une sœur. Oliver bougonna un moment d'avoir été percé à jour aussi facilement par sa sœur, avant d'attirer Felicity par la main pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser chaste. Baiser qu'elle ne prolongea pas, gênée de se retrouver face à Moira et Théa dans cette situation.

La soirée se passa agréablement bien, Théa avait laissé sa place à table à son frère pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à côté de Felicity. Celle-ci se détendit au fil de la soirée en s'apercevant que le comportement de sa famille adoptive ne s'était pas modifié. Ils étaient heureux pour eux deux et l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

Felicity se retrouvait maintenant dans la chambre d'Oliver. Elle découvrait une nouvelle partie de lui. Elle observait les affiches encadrées, les cartes punaisées aux murs, les souvenirs d'enfances et d'adolescence, les photos souvenirs. Elle entrevoyait celui qu'il avait été à travers des photos qui présentaient plus ses amis que sa famille. Penchée au-dessus de sa commode, elle sentit les bras d'Oliver se serrer autour d'elle, sa bouche embrassa sa nuque avant qu'il ne glisse son visage dans son cou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son observation qu'elle était déjà entrainée vers son lit.

Oliver la déshabilla doucement découvrant sa peau laiteuse qu'il habillait de caresses. Il l'allongea nue sur son lit et retrouva son corps qui quémandait encore plus de contact, il retrouva sa chaleur et Felicity émit un gémissement qu'elle étouffa de sa main, mordant sa peau fine. Oliver, qui avait imposé à leurs corps un rythme lancinant, la regardait. Il aimait la voir perdre le contrôle de sa respiration, le rouge couvrir ses joues, ses yeux se perdre dans le plaisir. Felicity, sous le poids d'Oliver, ondulait, ses jambes encadrant ses hanches, elle étouffa un nouveau gémissement avant qu'il ne lui attrape la main enlaçant leurs doigts et la plaquant à côté de sa tête. Un nouveau coup de rein lui tira un nouveau gémissement plus fort qu'elle étouffa de son autre main arrachée dans l'instant par Oliver pour la plaquer de l'autre côté de sa tête. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux t'entendre, Felicity, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en inspirant profondément.

\- S'il te plait Felicity, je veux entendre le plaisir que je te donne.

\- Non … je ne peux pas … on n'est pas seuls, lui répondit-elle en fermant les yeux fortement pour s'empêcher de crier au nouveau coup de rein plus important.

Oliver sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Ma chambre est la plus éloignée de toutes les autres…, il prit appuie sur son coude pour se retirer et la pénétrer de nouveau plus fortement,… et je veux entendre tes gémissements sous mes coups de rein.

La demande d'Oliver, de sa voix grave de désir, accompagnée d'un nouveau mouvement de bassin lui arracha un cri qu'elle ne put bâillonner.

\- Han… Oliver… plus… plus fort.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa demande.

\- Han … encore...han.

\- Mord moi…, lui demanda-t-il son corps approchant dangereusement du point de rupture.

Felicity commençait à se perdre dans son plaisir, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un grand effort de volonté pour le regarder. Elle releva la tête et planta ses dents sur son épaule gauche. Il lâcha un râle à la sensation de la morsure et augmenta le rythme de ses va et viens, il senti le corps de Felicity trembler. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, il senti son corps se figer sous lui et vint à son tour.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, retrouvant leur souffle petit à petit et leur esprit embrumés par les endorphines. Felicity se dégagea de ses bras après avoir bataillé contre Oliver pour aller prendre une douche. Quand elle le rejoignit dans sa chambre, elle n'était vêtue que d'un drap de bain enroulé autour de son corps. Elle s'approcha du lit où Oliver l'attendait. Quand il la vint il se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du matelas face à elle. Il posa son visage contre son ventre, elle caressa ses cheveux et il senti le parfum du gel douche à la vanille et la fraicheur due à l'humidité encore présente sur sa peau. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre en prenant ses hanches dans ses mains.

\- Ta domination me manque…, murmura-t-il.

Felicity se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être essayé de me donner envie, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Oliver assit sur le bord de lit, souri et agrippa les hanches de Felicity plus fortement pour la rapprocher de lui et défit la serviette qui lui cachait son corps. Il déposa des baisers sur son ventre, le mordilla. Il sentit ses mains se posa sur sa tête et le haut de son dos. Il aimait quand elle déposait ses mains ainsi, entre la possession et la domination. Il embrassa son bas ventre avant de descendre encore plus. Il entendit Felicity commencer à gémir, son souffle qui perdait de sa régularité. Il s'appliqua plus, la caressant avec sa langue.

\- Ça suffit. Felicity agrippa ses cheveux pour le faire reculer mais Oliver attrapa sa main pour la faire lâcher et le laisser terminer. Felicity tira plus fort. Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Oliver sourit contre son bas ventre. Il relâcha son poignet, se recula sur le lit et s'allongea, s'offrant à son regard. Il la vit sourire, puis Felicity le regarda dans les yeux, monta sur le lit pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Ils s'aimaient, se respectaient et savaient partager leurs envies.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre a été finalement plus long que prévu mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de les faire enfin se retrouver tendrement et j'en ai abusé car on n'est toujours pas à la journée organisé par Oliver pour Théa!**

 **Je vous embrasse, en espérant être moins longue pour la suite (et surement le dernier chapitre).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Une histoire classique en chapitre (rating T) et des chapitres en parallèles, sous forme d'OS pour le lemon (rating M). Les chapitres et les OS peuvent être lus à la suite, ou les chapitres sans les OS et inversement.**

 **Chapitre précédent : Chapitre 18**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Je sais que ma Felicity était loin de l'originale mais c'est le plaisir des UA. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu.**

* * *

Felicity avait chaud, surement à cause de cette source de chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son dos. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent tandis qu'elle se réveillait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, elle était au manoir, elle faisait partie de façon intégrante de la famille Queen. Oliver l'avait présenté comme la femme qu'il aimait. Elle soupira de bonheur à ce souvenir, souriant, les yeux encore fermés.

Oliver était collé à elle de tout son corps, l'enveloppant dans ses bras, sa main droite posée sur son ventre. Elle s'étira doucement, fit craquer ses articulation et reprit sa place, ses muscles détendus et réveillés. Oliver caressa son ventre et déposa un baiser dans son cou en ronronnant.

\- Déjà réveillée, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle à la recherche de sa bouche à embrasser.

Elle accueilli ses lèvres d'un baiser.

\- J'avais trop chaud.

\- Moi qui comptais te réveiller d'une façon agréable...

Il retrouva sa bouche pour appuyer ses propos et Felicity accueilli cette fois sa langue. Il fit courir ensuite ses lèvres sur son épaule et le haut de son dos.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner encore plus chaud ?

Elle sentait le corps d'Oliver se réveiller et elle se cambra pour mieux le constater. Oliver sourit dans son dos et glissa sa main qui caressait toujours son corps, vers son bas ventre. Il la glissa entre ses cuisses et ressenti son excitation.

Felicity fit glisser sa main sur celle d'Oliver pour le guider. Elle entendait son souffle plus rapide, des gémissements franchissaient le bord de ses lèvres alors qu'il lui mordillait l'épaule. Elle sentait son excitation, son corps se frottant contre elle. Elle prit sa main pour le faire arrêter, écarta ses cuisses en plaçant sa jambe et son genou droit sur celle d'Oliver. Elle plaqua son dos contre son torse pour se maintenir et appuya sur la main d'Oliver pour reprendre le mouvement, lui donnant un rythme plus lent que précédemment.

Oliver la laissait contrôler le rythme et les gestes. Il s'était relevé sur son coude gauche, la tête penchée au-dessus d'elle. Il l'observait perdre pied peu à peu. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sur son épaule, il sentait ses cheveux caresser sa peau. Il reprit le contrôle de sa main quelques secondes mais Felicity l'arrêta rapidement.

\- Attend …, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se repositionna contre lui et reprit un rythme de caresse plus soutenue en se déhanchant. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, observait ses yeux fermés, examinait sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper des sons gutturaux et son visage qui sur lequel apparaissait des contractions. Il se retenait, il n'avait qu'une envie, la retourner vers lui pour pouvoir gouter à son corps entièrement. Il suivit le rythme de ses déhanchements en se frottant contre elle. Ses gémissements devinrent plus rapides, ses mouvements désordonnés et elle jouit en laissant échapper un râle, son corps se contractant avant de se laisser aller, détendue, laissant un soupir de contentement remplacer ses cris de plaisir.

Oliver la retourna vers lui, il était excité, il avait une envie d'elle impérieuse. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, partagèrent un baiser avant que Felicity ne se relève. Oliver tenta de lui attraper la main pour la retenir.

\- Felicity…où tu vas ?, lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Prendre une douche, d'un ton innocent.

\- J'ai envie de toi, attends, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre, lui lança-t-elle en riant en prenant la direction de la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Il se leva sans attendre et la rejoint sous l'eau fraiche pour terminer leur réveil charnel.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner qui les attendait sur la table de jardin. Théa était déjà attablée et les accueillie avec un sourire en coin et releva un sourcil en voyant leurs visages épanouis. Oliver retira la chaise pour que Felicity puisse prendre place à table, lui servi une tasse de café noir avec un sucre et un muffin au chocolat.

\- C'est impressionnant, s'exclama Théa.

Felicity leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant attentionné.

Oliver sourit largement, se pencha vers Felicity pour l'embrasser et prit place à table à côté d'elle. Ils prirent le temps de discuter et Robert vint les retrouver pour boire un café. Le temps était radieux, l'ambiance légère. Elle se retrouvait dans sa famille, amoureuse et aimée.

En début d'après-midi, ils avaient prévus de profiter de la piscine, Felicity redescendit changée, portant un maillot de main deux pièces bleu turquoise et d'une robe d'été légère dans les même tons. Oliver ne se cachait plus pour pouvoir observer celle qu'il aimait, s'il avait pu il l'aurait séquestrée pour passer la journée enfermés dans sa chambre.

Laurel et Tommy arrivèrent au manoir dans l'après-midi. Tommy plut immédiatement à Felicity, un sourire charmeur et un regard espiègle. Il donna une accolade à Oliver, un véritable plaisir de retrouver son ami et de la rencontrer se lisait sur son visage.

\- Enfin, je rencontre la Felicity dont Oliver me parle depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tommy s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, une accolade chaleureuse qui la mise tout de suite à l'aise. Quand il la relâcha, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir une jalousie sourde en voyant Laurel prendre Oliver dans ses bras. Elle devait se débarrasser de ce sentiment, elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait et que Laurel n'était qu'une amie pour lui. Sa tête le comprenait mais son cœur semblait vouloir rester hermétique à cette explication et la considérait toujours comme une menace. Elle lui rendit une accolade tendue quand elle vint la saluer.

Oliver se plaça aux côtés de Felicity, glissant une main dans son dos et invita ses amis jusqu'au jardin. Ils sortirent tous les quatre sur la terrasse, Théa qui se prélassait sur un bain de soleil, habillée d'un bikini noir, se leva pour venir les embrasser et pris la main de Felicity pour l'entrainer avec elle.

\- Felicity, ça va ?, en relevant ses lunettes et en les plaçant sur sa tête.

\- Oui ça va.

\- Tu as l'air tendue…

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant au loin et en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas deviner ce qui se passait.

\- Ça se voit, un peu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Laurel fait cet effet à tout le monde.

Felicity se mit à rire et Théa l'accompagna. Elle la prit par le bras et elles se rapprochèrent d'Oliver et de ses amis à qui ils proposait de prendre un verre.

Ils profitèrent de la piscine une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Felicity ne se baignait pas mais les regardait s'amuser. Théa toujours après son frère, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé après ces années passées à fuir sa famille. Un vaste gâchis qu'il tentait de rattraper maintenant jours après jours.

Théa décida de faire une bataille contre son frère et demanda à Tommy d'autorité à la prendre sur ses épaules. Elle le vit plonger et remonter à la surface avec Théa sur ses épaules. Oliver en fit de même et se releva dans l'eau avec Laurel sur les épaules.

Felicity allongée à l'ombre l'observait, sa position sur le bain de soleil relevé pour lui permettre de lire, lui permettait aussi de les surveiller facilement. Il avait placé ses mains sur les cuisses de Laurel pour la maintenir, il riait et s'approchait de Tommy pour faire tomber Théa dans l'eau. Elle voyait bien le contexte, un jeu entre amis, sans sous-entendus. Mais son cerveau commandé par son cœur ne voyait que les mains d'Oliver posées sur les cuisses de Laurel et les cuisses de celle-ci autour du cou d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre ses cuisses autour du cou de son petit-ami, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de faire ça.

Elle tenta de se replonger dans la lecture de son roman mais les cris et les rires l'en empêchait. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à bouillir de rage. Elle s'imaginait les rejoindre et faire descendre Laurel des épaules d'Oliver, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça, ce n'était pas elle. A part si elle avait été masquée, là peut être que...

Quand Oliver sorti enfin de l'eau, Felicity l'observait, son corps musclé émergeant, recouvert de gouttes d'eau, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui envoya des gouttes d'eu dans l'air, brillantes sous le soleil. Elle plongea son nez dans son livre et il s'approcha d'elle pour attraper sa serviette, se sécha rapidement et se coucha à côté d'elle sur le bain de soleil deux places. Elle avait beau être à l'ombre sa peau était plus chaude que la sienne et elle frissonna à la sensation de sa peau fraiche et humide. Il glissa sa main dans son cou et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

Felicity attrapa la main d'Oliver et l'éloigna avant de la lâcher et de reprendre son livre en main. Elle se contenait, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire une crise de jalousie, il n'avait rien fait de mal et elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de fille à avoir toujours un œil sur son petit-ami de peur qu'on lui fauche. Oliver se redressa légèrement pour la regarder, elle l'ignorait. Il replaça sa main dans son cou et se resserra contre elle, mais sa main fut repoussée comme la première fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'était pas énervé mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait.

\- Rien, trancha-t-elle.

\- Felicity ?, lui demanda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je suis en train de lire.

\- Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Je croyais que c'était fini ça. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Felicity pris une inspiration, fixant toujours son livre.

\- Elle avait les cuisses autour de ton cou, ragea-t-elle.

Oliver en resta coi de surprise, une femme qui paraissait si forte et qu'il découvrait de plus en plus inquiète et peu sure d'elle.

\- Tu es jalouse ?, avec un petit sourire et les sourcils froncés, ce n'était que ça.

\- Ses jambes. Autour. De ton cou, articula-t-elle en se contenant difficilement.

Elle finit par tourner la tête et le regarder. Elle nota son petit sourire qu'elle se décida à lui faire perdre.

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu…, voulut-il expliquer en posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de mettre mes jambes autour de toi.

Il sourit encore plus et acquiesça. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête.

\- Tu vas me punir pour ça ?, lui demanda-t-il entre inquiétude et envie.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui sans répondre, lui attendait patiemment. Elle caressa la marque de sa morsure qu'il avait à l'épaule.

\- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle. J'aime assez voir ton corps porter une marque que j'ai faite.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça.

Elle le senti trembler contre elle à la caresse de ses doigts qui réveillait le souvenir de leur plaisir et à l'annonce de ce qu'elle lui préparait. Elle sentait son corps se tendre, son souffle devenir rapide. Les caresses de sa main sur son ventre se firent plus franches.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, on n'est pas seuls, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Oliver inspira plus profondément et plus lentement. Il devait calmer les battements de son cœur et la chaleur qui parcourait ses veines. Felicity le vit reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il s'éloigna d'elle, redressa la tête, dégluti et ouvrit les yeux. Oliver la regarda, elle le torturait, elle lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties.

\- Je t'aime Oliver, en enlaçant leurs doigts.

En plus de son comportement, ces mots l'achevèrent. Elle vit son regard vaciller et la joie gagner son visage. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir, tous attablés dans une bonne ambiance. Laurel était venue s'assoir à côté de Felicity.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait enfin ta connaissance, lui dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Felicity par politesse.

\- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Oliver aussi heureux et serein. Et il te le doit.

Felicity l'observa, Laurel regardait Tommy tendrement.

\- Tu es amoureuse ?

\- Oui depuis deux ans. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec lui, il est toujours plein de surprise, c'est un ami et un amant tendre et passionné pour ne rien gâcher, ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

* * *

Felicity dans sa robe de soirée noire, au bras d'Oliver, entra dans la salle de réception. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent et une légère teinte rose vint colorer ses joues. Des gens vinrent la saluer et la féliciter. Elle discutait avec Ray et Oliver quand Diggle arriva accompagné de Barry qui avec un petit garçon blond dans les bras, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

\- Oliver je te rends votre fils, il m'a déjà épuisé, se plaignit Barry.

Oliver tendit les bras pour réceptionner le petit garçon qui se calma instantanément.

\- Daniel, je t'avais demandé d'être gentil avec Barry, lui dit son père.

\- Je voulais voir maman, répondit celui-ci.

Felicity s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

\- C'est une soirée pour maman ce soir. Il faut être gentil d'accord.

Le petit hocha la tête et se mit à se secouer pour descendre quand il vit son grand-père arriver. Oliver le posa à terre et Daniel couru pour se jeter dans les bras de Robert. Il fit signe à Oliver et Felicity de profiter de la soirée, il s'occupait de leur fils avec Moira et Théa. Vu l'énergie du petit, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois.

Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement. Il était fier d'elle, il lui avait déjà dit et ce soir, elle recevait la récompense pour son travail. Elle avait gagné un concours scientifique de renommée mondiale, ce qui avait eu de très bonnes retombées pour l'entreprise. Il y eut une belle cérémonie mais ils se languissaient de pouvoir rentrer au manoir pour fêter ça avec leur proches.

Arrivés au manoir, tout le monde se retrouva pour fêter dignement la réussite de Felicity. Pour l'occasion, des lampions et des guirlandes de lumière avaient étés installés dans le jardin. L'air du début de soirée était doux en cette fin de printemps. Felicity s'assit à une petite table sous la vigne vierge, éclairée seulement par les quelques lumière de la guirlande qui s'enroulait le long de l'arche en bois.

Oliver la rejoint avec une coupe de champagne. Il avait eu toute la soirée un sourire et un regard qui montrait à tous la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, prenant le temps de sentir leurs lèvres se caresser.

\- Ta soirée te plait ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Il lui sourit avant de se lever.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es mon amie, mon amante, ma patronne. Il se baissa en mettant un genou à terre. Et j'aimerais maintenant que tu sois ma femme.

Oliver la regardait plein d'espoir, ses yeux brillant d'émotion. Felicity étouffa un sanglot, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer avait pris vie. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme parfait depuis trois ans, mère d'un petit garçon adorable et demandé en mariage par l'amour de sa vie. Elle prit le visage d'Oliver dans ses mains et l'embrassa avant de murmurer un oui contre celles-ci.

THE END

* * *

 **Voila pour cette petite histoire. Je vous embrasse et vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie jusque là.**


End file.
